


The Healer

by Taylande



Series: The Liar, the Healer, and the Warrior [2]
Category: World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Anger, Angsty elf is angsty, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Family hunting, Fear, I do nothing but hurt my ocs, Implied Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Just one break, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nar just wants a damn break man, Nar's fucking hotheaded, Other, Panic Attacks, Referenced past death, Tary is still speaking in riddles, Technically Nar's a paladin but whatevs, The gay is the main character, This is why she had to practice calmness, Warrior Priestess, and sad, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylande/pseuds/Taylande
Summary: Nar's story didn't end after the war was over. Her story only got pulled into something larger.





	1. Encounters

The war had been over for nearly seven hundred years. But everyone I knew, that I remembered, has been gone since it’s conclusion. Delin: gone. Arathris: killed by my own hand. Emval: living as a hermit. Fanar: mysteriously disappeared two days later. Ramis: roaming Ashenvale. Lithmyr: see Fanar. Tary: who knew with her? Janedria: somewhere in Winterspring. (Yes, I admit to missing even her.)  Everyone had either disappeared or been killed. There were some who I knew that still remained, but they were too busy with this or that or whatever oddball job they’d be doing. 

Kyena Stormbow, though. She had remained here, with those she knew. She gave me my markings, my other tattoo that served as a cruel reminder of what Lithmyr Silverblade had done to me. A dagger over that damned leg scar. When the war had still raged on, Myn’ra introduced me to her. Kyena stayed strong during it, no matter what happened. Myn became determined to be like that.

In the years that followed the war, I completed my training under a sister whom I now call my closest confidant, outside of Myn. I shadowed her, twenty-four seven, in hopes of learning as much as I could. A military force had been formed under High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, the Sentinels. Kyena went there straight away, followed by Myn. I remained with the Sisters, hoping to become one of the most talented. 

That hope had been cut short. Another war. Another body count. Another group of shit to kill. Al’zin and Nochtuern’al, my two blades, Silverblade-forged, stayed with me the whole time. The scales stayed on my body. I wore them with a fierce pride now. I owed it to Tary, who seemed to be on the observing side and unable to join us in our fights and struggles. 

“Nar,” came a voice from nowhere, “Are you picking up your blades or what? We have satyr to kill. Hell, you might find your mother with ‘em.”

“Oh… yeah, I’ll be out soon. Let me finish blessing my weapon, shan’do Riverstride.” Shan’do Liarra Riverstride was three-thousand years my senior. She joined the Sisters in battle when they burst from the foliage to join the fight. Liarra remained a constant source of inspiration, as she had been a common-born elf when the war happened. Like me, she hailed from Ara’Hinam. Everything there had been destroyed, she told me, when hell broke loose. The lords of that city, my family, had fled before the peoples had any warning of what was going on. 

Liarra reassured me that she did not dislike me for the actions of my relatives, told me that I am not them. She had approached me after some semblance of shelter had popped up near the new World Tree. Her offer to train me had been a quick one, one I immediately took up. 

“Nar! Hurry up, or I’ll find that crappy family of yours without you!” she called again. 

I finished up my prayer, ignoring the impatient call to hurry up again. Al’zin had to be ready for this. This sister blade to Nochtuern’al became the one I relied heavily on. Our joke about my swords is that I would carry twin flames of dragonfire into the fights. This time it would only be one, however, that would be ready to take off some damned satyr heads. Filthy demons, thinking they could waltz on in here and take our lands as theirs. They’d be sorely displeased. I hoped only that Myn would be okay. 

“NAR!”

“I’m on my way now, Shan’do! You wouldn’t let me finish up the prayer,” I argued. She rolled her eyes, one of her rare smiles gracing her face. I followed after her, head held high in my armor. I wore the standard uniform of the sisters, since I dared to be both soldier and healer. Goddess help Liarra when she saw me doing this. I could do both. Doing both felt too easy. I wanted something that put my life in immediate danger, get my blood boiling. 

She cast a look back at me while we made our way outside, her look a warning not to say or do anything stupid. I should listen to her, yes, but the only thing preventing me from pulling that was the gut feeling I had about Tary. Seven hundred years, and still I hadn’t seen her again. I could keep waiting for her. 

On the way out, I caught sight of a familiar head of hair speaking to a pair of women. Liarra stopped before we could enter their field of vision, and she stood to study them before moving on. Most likely, the three downstairs consisted of Myn’ra and Kyena, and possibly Kyena’s sister. I only spoke with Kyena’s sister unless she addressed me. 

The two soldiers walked out, allowing me to confirm them to be Kyena and Myn. She’d better not get herself killed. I’ll raise hell to her if she does. If only Liarra would let me go down there and talk to her before she went to fight. But I understood why she didn’t want me going down there. My first priority wouldn’t be the injured. 

Soon as they had left, Liarra turned back to me. She had that look in her eyes telling me to stay close to her. I nodded back. My shan’do’s look hardened, eyes narrowing as she waited for another confirmation that I had my orders. I nodded once more, motioning for her to move ahead so we could join the fight. Liarra smirked at me. I didn’t trust it, not after so many people during the Sundering of the world had given me that look before. 

“You care about her a lot, don’t you Nar?” Her question broke the silence that seemed to taint the air around us. She walked on, leaving me to follow and think about that question. 

“She’s my closest friend, shan’do. Why wouldn’t I?” I could have sworn that smirk went and crossed her face again. As much as I trusted her, there were times when I wanted to just take that ‘I-know-more-than-you’re-letting-on’ look off her face. Right now could be counted as one of those moments. 

“Nar, you know exactly what I’m implying. Ande surfas Myn’ra, anu thero?” 

I gritted my teeth, forcing the words out, “Like family, shan’do. Let me run back to my room, please. I want to bring Nochtuern just in case.” She looked back, letting me run back to grab my blade. She allowed me more freedom than most. I trusted her to teach me all she knew, and she would trust me to handle things on my own. But for this war, I don’t think I wanted to trust. 

I returned to my room in good time, taking as many minutes as I could by searching for something of my brother’s. I still had his clothing with me. After the war, I’d ripped off a strip from one of his shirts and held onto it whenever I couldn’t think. I found this hidden at the bottom of that beat-up satchel I’d carried out of Fanar’s house when the Legion invaded. 

Nochtuern’al lay with its hilt and pommel sticking out from underneath my bed, just like I’d left it. I squeezed onto that patch of fabric, trying to shake off what my shan’do had said. No, I had no feelings for anyone. Not unless you counted them being your family. Myn is only family. She’s my closest friend. Nothing more. My actual family had scattered and disappeared and died during the war. Myn remained the only family I had left. I trusted her with my secrets. She knew about Delin, the Dragonmark that I’m still sure had to be a joke, even if it did feel like a badge of honor. 

I tied that cloth around my weapon’s grip, my few connections to my uncle and brother getting tied together. They loved each other so much, and Delin having his nose in a book steeped Fanar in a never ending question: “An’da, could you get me more books please?” 

Trying to ignore that sharp pain any memory of my brother sent through me, I stuck the blade in one of my belt loops. Now, I had to figure out how to get back to Liarra in time before she had me run around a tree ‘til I collapsed. What it looked like, catching up to her, meant I sprint all the way to where she said we’d meet up. It was a three-day walk. If I didn’t die in a fight, I’d die from getting my head screamed and lectured off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where the hell have you been?!” I cried, rage in my voice. Tary stood across from me. I needed to get the answers to so many questions, and she’d been absent for just over half a damned millenia. “Do you know how fucking lost I’ve been? About how I have no clue who my family is anymore? Why were you gone…” I blinked away the tears that began forming in my eyes, trying as hard as I could to look strong.

“Oh, Nymia, you’re so big.” I blinked again. Nobody had called me by my real name since the war ended. Why did _she_ have the right to call me that when nobody else did? I pushed away those angry thoughts. She had her own things to deal with, wherever she lived, and I shouldn’t be angry at her for dealing with those things. I just missed her. She’d been gone for so long, like everyone else.

A tear I hadn’t even noticed slipped down my face. No, I’m not going to cry. I don’t cry. I don’t cry. The last time I remember doing that was when I still got beat by my--Selindil. She is not my mother. She may have birthed me, but she is not my mother. She never would be. Not after she would have put my brother through the same torment I had, and then did nothing about it whatsoever.

“Tary. I need to know why the hell the Dragonmark is on me,” I requested, composing myself once more. I needed my dignity intact, but I also needed answers. I stared fiercely at her with my gaze unwavering. She had to give me answers, if I were to eventually tell Kyena. Shit. Mentally I kicked myself. I forgot to ask her about Kyena, if they were related, if it meant we were all related or not.

This still had to be a joke to me. Everything else had been. I waited and waited for her to explain. She took her time trying to explain this, being quiet and thinking out how she would describe this. As long as she took, I swore I could see the gears churning in her head.

“Let me rephrase this. This appeared on me right before we stormed Zin’Azshari. The only ones who carried it at this point were you and Kyena. Hell, how are you two related? I’m not a Moonblade, not one bit of me is. Don’t even try to tell me the story of Tor’landa and her dragon companion. I’ve read it enough times to rehearse it all from memory.”

“Then you’re wrong on many points, Nymia.” Every time she said my real name it slammed into my gut like the worst of blows I would receive as a child. Still, though, I acted like one. “I’m not old enough to be Kyena’s mother. Use your brain. Use it and put two and two together. Tell me what you think the only reason you could have the Dragonmark is.”

I knew exactly what Tary kept getting at. That I, through some unknown way, am a Moonblade. Which is not possible. There is no male Moonblade to have fathered me, though. I had a mother who birthed me, even if she is shitty. It’s not possible, not unless the male who fathered me died before I was born. Tary had to be wrong. She had to be, as I saw simply no possible way I could even be considered a Moonblade.

“How? Unless my father’s related to you somehow, it’s impossible. The last I heard, Kyena nor you have any children. Besides, my mother is a Silverblade. I grew up a _filthy Silverblade,_ Tary. I have to go, though. I can’t stay in the woods forever and wait for satyr to commit suicide, now can I?” I raised a hand and gave her a quick wave goodbye. 

“You’ll figure out how soon enough, Nymia. Farewell,” she told me.

And when I opened my eyes, I had Nochtuern’al in my hand. I shouldn’t have stopped to rest, now matter how exhausted I’d gotten. Damned satyr stood right here, thinking it could sneak up on me. Foolish demon. Its foul grin stretched across its face, just about to split it open. I hoped it would, with the amount these demons smiled and grinned thinking they would win. But they would not. They’d burn with their demonic master. 

“Xaxxas!” I screamed, holding my weapon to the thing’s throat. It only grinned back at me, not even moving. This didn’t bode well. Normally, from the reports I had snuck glimpses at, they only did this if they were confident about something. Dammit, this had to be an ambush of some sort. Either that, or some Highborne that knew of a Silverblade child that fought against the Queen Azshara. 

I maneuvered and lopped its head off since it did nothing but grin and stare at me. If there were more, Liarra would kill me for being caught off-guard by them. I didn’t need that. Definitely not in the midst of another war. Goddess, I seemed to have the worst luck regarding being caught or found out about these things. 

_Run_ , the voice in the back of my head told me. I trusted it, turning and sprinting through the trees. I didn’t want to look back and see what, if anything, stalked me through the trees. I’d been far into my trek to meet the soldiers gathered for a battle, where Liarra said we would be going. 

Hot breath was on my neck, the hairs there standing up. I skidded myself to a half, gripping Nochtuern’al so tightly that my knuckles surely had turned white at this point. Spinning around, I was met with three of those demonic assholes. One of them had gotten so close their breath hit my body. It could have ended me but yet chased me instead. I raised my weapon, waiting for them to try and kill me. They would be disappointed. 

One of them dared a step towards me and I lashed out at them, slicing it across its chest. Nochtuern’al had been made for slicing, not stabbing. Stabbing would be more suited for Al’zin, the standard design for a sword in Azshara’s army but with its own special sort of embellishment. Like the runes carved into the base of the blade and onto the flat pommel. Right now, Al’zin would be a backup. 

The satyr hissed, the other two closing in. I swiped the blade at each one, landing a small nick that wouldn’t do a thing to impair it on the one to the right of the chest-sliced one. They’d not take me. They had magic and their clawed hands, but they would not take me. I sliced the nearest one on the arm. Good, good, I could handle this. It’s only three soulless demons. Three soulless demons that I could end quickly. 

A swipe of claws that raked my arm. It had no time to prepare for the counterstrike as I landed a strike on it. “Tor ilisar’thera nal!” I cried. I slammed a fist into its damned face. They would not take me. I sliced again, ignoring the blood making its way down my back. I hadn’t even noticed I bled ‘til the satyr in front of me had his throat slit and he fell forward, bleeding out. 

Whipping around, I recklessly swung the blade and drove them back, further from where they’d cornered me. As long as I made it to Liarra and she didn’t make me run the whole distance of Ashenvale, I would be fine. I would be fine and fight off as many of these bastards as I needed to to keep them from making me bleed to death. One stood back, muttering in its foul language something sinister. I couldn’t deal with it, as the second rushed at me in hopes of victory.

I jogged backwards from it, keeping it within just over the blade’s distance away from me. Damn it, I had to keep stepping away until I had room to charge it through. I’d have to wing it. I held Nochtuern’al out in front of me and closed what little distance stood between us. I closed the tiny gap faster than anticipated, half my blade in his torso. Viciously ripping it out, with that demonic ichor slightly dripping from the blade, I readied myself to deal with this last one.

Something slammed into my chest, knocking me to the ground. No, dammit, no! I struggled to get up, digging my fingers into the ground to pull myself up. But I would not move. 

“Now, now, Nymera. Why would you try to go about killing your family’s allies? That’s just plain rude, and here I thought I taught you better.” No, no, no, no, no. Not that voice. Not her again. I could deal with anyone but her. Please, Elune, not again. I will give anything to just not deal with this woman again. She brought back too many damned memories of all the pain and the beatings.

“They won’t ever be my allies, Selindil,” I croaked, trying to not let that fear seep in for her to hear. I won’t give her that pleasure. No, not ever again. “I stand with the Sisters of Elune.” I tried to force the words out of my mouth, the weight of that nothingness still slamming into my chest. 

“Standing? It looks to me like you’re trapped on the ground. Kill another one of the good Sargeras’ minions, girl, and I will hunt you down like a rat. Now go and run off. Play that little game with your friend. You know which one.” 

“I am not--playing--games! You can go off--and tell Grandfather he--” I choked. My breathing came rapidly. What did the think she could say to me that I’d not told myself about that. Nothing. I’d said it all and dealt with it all. My personal business did not concern her at all, nor did it concern anyone else but me. Why did she bring this up.

Her laughter brought me back. That’s what cut me off. “Did you really believe you were related to me? My, you truly are the stupidest, most useless girl there is! Oh, but that will be a chat for later.” 

The weight lifted. I gasped, taking in the deepest breath of air I could handle. I didn’t even notice that I had stopped breathing unless I spoke to her. I needed so much air, so much space because Goddess I did not want to be close to anyone.  Was this part of one of her damned schemes with Tir’nael? She could swallow the fact that I’d have no part in it and choke on it. 

I took off through the trees. I didn’t want to see her. I didn’t want to have a last word. I couldn’t stand her, not one bit. My chest crushed in on itself every breath I took, kept doing it ‘til I could hardly breathe a single bit. I couldn’t think, I couldn’t think and Selindil’s damned voice kept ringing and ringing and ringing in my ears and Goddess why did this happen. 

I ran until my lungs seemed to give out, and even then I speed walked my way to wherever the hell Liarra said she’d be if I didn’t show up on time. The blood on my back ran again when I paused and arched over, retching up bile. If my wounds had scabbed over enough while I rushed away from Selindil, I didn’t even notice it til I had to push against a tree to keep myself upright. 

After all of it got out of my system, I kept myself at a jog for the remainder of my journey. I wouldn’t lose any more time. Not anymore. I had demons to kill and a jackass to hunt down. Eventually, I saw Liarra’s black braid in the distance and pushed myself to keep on going. I’d make it. 

She turned around and saw me. Liarra met me more than half the distance I could have covered. When she reached me, concern crossed her face. “Nar, what happened to you on the way here?” So much worry in her voice. I forced a grin. 

“Oh, nothing bad, shan’do. Just encountered Selindil. Who apparently isn’t my mother,” I replied. “Anyways, when will we be stuck fighting?” 

Liarra gave me a glare, striding around to make sure I’d not been injured. I heard a low groan. She’d seen the strike one of those damned demons got on me. She’d be happy to hear that I’d slain it soon after it thought a good idea to strike me. 

“Sit down so I can heal you, Nar,” she commanded. Liarra shouldn’t be using her energy on me. Nor should I be using my own on myself. We should be saving it for the sentinels who get wounded on the battlefield, not using it on one or two injured people. 

“Shan’do, I’d rather you not. Just use the bandages instead. I should have given you some before we left,” I reminded her. I pulled away, grabbing up her satchel and rummaging through it to find what I needed. Goddess, I hoped I packed some before we set off. I had no intention of running back to the temple to find some. 

After finding some, I seated myself on the ground nearby and waited for Liarra to begin. She always did this better than me somehow. I appreciated her for still putting up with me, even though I stayed despite knowing what most every other priestess knew. Sometimes I felt bad she had to deal with whatever I’d gotten into here or there. 

“Nar, you’ll have to tell me about what your mother did. And eventually tell Lady Stormbow about… you know what I mean. It’ll only be better for you in the long run though. Trust me on that,” she said. 

“Yes, shan’do. I’ll tell you about my encountering Selindil as soon as I’ve got some food in my mouth.” She chuckled, knowing full well I ran the whole distance to try and make good time. I did, but at the cost of meeting mother-not-mother again.


	2. Emotions

“Myn, I am telling you the truth!” I hissed, keeping my voice low. “Selindil was there and had those damned demons with her. She’s made a deal of some sort with them. If this ends up forcing me into hiding, I’ll do that and then hunt her down.”  
   
“And just why would she do that? Is she out to kill you, control you, what? You said she could have killed you but she didn’t. You also said that the satyr ambushed you before this. But why didn’t you just kill her then?” Myn answered. Dammit, if she thought I wouldn’t do what I said, she’d be in for a shock. I want that woman dead. I’d told Liarra, as she had been the only one I would confide to about this, aside from Myn.  
   
I growled, picking up the object nearest to me--my goblet of wine, no less--and threw it. The goblet, being wood, didn't shatter. Right now I wished it had. Myn, of all people, should understand. I couldn’t. Selindil prevented me. She always did. I just wanted her out of my life, out of all this chaos.  
   
“Because she held me down and every time I hear her voice I get sick,” I spat. She shot me a look, one I knew too well. Why did I even do that? Whatever came over me, it hadn’t been something I would normally do. My anger started getting the better of me again, even after I’d been listening to Liarra on what to do if it kept trying to spill over.  
   
Stopping, I slowed down my breathing. A bitter, tight smile spread across my face. I nodded my head once, taking quick steps to where I’d so angrily thrown the goblet. I didn’t drink, but I’d needed something after all that… that crap. I pulled off my overshirt. So what if Myn saw skin? I’m sure she’d seen enough to not be alarmed.  
   
The only soaking cloth material I had was my shirt. It was an older one, though, so it didn’t really matter to me if any stains got on it. My clothing aged with me, the last time I’d got some newer ones had been around two hundred years ago. This one just happened to be a little bit older. I had only my underclothes below the shirt, but being a priestess meant sacrificing things for this or that.  
   
I placed it down onto the stain, using my foot to move it and soak up the wine I’d spilt. Thankfully there would be no glass pieces, as the goblet had been made of carved wood. The most damage I’d receive from it would be a splinter or two, nothing that might potentially get infected.  
   
“Apologies. I guess my anger got the better of me again. Hmph, and here I thought Shan’do had taught me better,” I finally said, chuckling afterwards. I’d have to take some time alone to control my anger again. They’d understand if I told them right now. But I had to deal with the rest of the satyr, like everyone else. My duty came first.  
   
Looking backwards, Myn nodded once. I saw the ghost of a smirk on her face. “I only asked because I thought you might want me to help--”  
  
“No! No, I’ll be fine, you don’t need to help,” I quickly cut her off. Stupid. I should’ve let her finish, cutting her off like that had to be the rudest thing I’d done lately. Dammit, I am an idiot.  
   
“Why?” she asked. Only a simple ‘why’? Oh, Goddess, help me before I explode like the entire city of Zin’Azshari had done. Maybe then my thoughts wouldn’t be so muddled whenever I spoke to her. Since when did speaking to family get so difficult for me? I needed to talk to either Tary or Liarra about this. With Myn it’d prove to be too… uncomfortable, awkward.  
   
_Because I care too much to let you get hurt. Because it would kill me if she did anything to you. Because I would destroy her if she even laid a finger on you. Because I don’t want to lose the only person I have left._ I shoved away those thoughts. My fists, I noticed, had clenched up and my palms had grown sweaty. Blinking, swallowing, clenching my teeth, noticing the dryness in my mouth, I tried to maintain my posture. My mask.  
   
“It’s just something I need to do on my own. Just like a lot of things are. Anyways…” I trailed off, forgetting what I’d been about to say.  
   
Myn sat on the edge of her seat, waiting for me to finish my thought. She didn’t do anything, just sat there and kept staring. My hands started shaking. “I’ve…” I choked on my own words. “I’ve got to go now. Need to talk to Liarra.”  
   
I bent down and picked up my shirt, getting away as fast as I could before something else stupid happened. Oh, yes, right. I still had my bare torso exposed for the world to see. Whatever, I’d take care of it and cover myself later. Right now, I needed to have a conversation with either Liarra or Tary, and both would be a much more welcome sight.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Liarra paced and paced around the room, staring through my entire being. And still, I had no shirt on to cover up. Most likely, she would punish me for indecency than for not coming to see her sooner. Goddess, I had a feeling I’d be stuck doing some sort of awful exercise she’d devised to remind me that I still was her student and had duties.  
   
“So. Care to explain to me why you didn’t show up on time?” she asked. I only lowered my head in defeat. “Were you… occupied with someone?” Heat flooded my face. I knew exactly what she implied, and I had no response.  
   
“N-no,” I muttered, my voice sounding strangled. I dared to raise my eyes to meet her. She held a hand up, motioning for me to continue. “I was… talking to Myn. And I… needed to speak with you… about… her…”  My voice trailed off, slightly ashamed.  
   
I saw a grin break out on her face. She started to chuckle silently, shoulders bouncing up and down. Eventually, that grew into audible laughter and she had to sit down. Tears were leaking from her eyes. Why didn’t she do anything? Why sit there and laugh ‘til she grew indigo in the face while I sat here waiting for some sort of task to carry out?  
   
“Erm, Shan’do? Are you alright?” I asked, confused.  
   
“Yes, I’m fine, I promise you. Just give me a moment to compose myself,” she wheezed. It took her a few minutes, but I waited patiently for her to begin breathing regularly. “Go get a top on, then come walk with me and explain just what you need to vent about.” She dismissed me with a wave of my hand, allowing me to bolt upwards and sprint to my quarters.  
   
Quickly, I retrieved a looser article of clothing and threw it over myself. I had move room to move about, and it usually served as the one thing I could be seen sparring in. Thankfully, it wasn’t colored white like a good portion of my clothing these days. Green-grey, good enough to hide in. Just in case Liarra decided to hunt me down in the woods.  
   
I made my way back to her, hoping she could clarify why I felt all these different feelings now, with Myn. She stood, waiting patiently but still laughing or grinning every so often. She motioned for me to follow, leading me down to the first floor and out into the gardens. I waited until I saw nobody else nearby before speaking.  
   
“Remember when I told you about Selindil? How she had said she’s not my mother?” I asked. Liarra nodded once. “I was discussing that matter, how at some point I’m going to have to deal with her. Because the woman shows up no matter what’s going on.  
   
“She kept asking me about it, like she questioned everything. I let my anger get the better of me and threw my drink. Goddess, I feel like I messed up and possibly lost my last connection to everything else. I ended up using my shirt to wipe up the stain, so that’s why I randomly appeared, without anything covering me. She asked if she could help, but I snapped and when she asked my why not I didn’t know what to say.”  
   
Liarra stopped me right there, holding up a finger and grinning. She knew something that I didn’t. This had been slowly becoming a regular occurrence as of late. Now, all I needed to complete it included Tary swooping down like an angel from the heavens and saying loudly for everyone to hear that I, Nymera Silverblade, know nothing.  
   
She kept me seated here, even when I simply squirmed like one of the worms burrowing around the ground. I could tell she took her time trying to find the right words for this, and I wondered how she managed to deal with my foolish problems that obviously caused her no concern at all. But yet she still dealt with them.  
   
“Nar, thero’shan, you understand that I care a great deal for you, correct?” she asked me. I nodded slowly, just once. “You’re not going to like at all what I have to say. I’m not sure how you didn’t notice this, but I’m very sure that you’re in love with your friend.”  
  
“Can I take my leave now.”  
   
“No. High Priestess Whisperwind said something about the fighting being mostly finished soon, that we had to give one final push.”  
   
Is that what I kept feeling? I swore I wouldn’t get involved, not after what I saw Lithmyr doing with Rauv’dris Tvaelin. Didn’t that love for Tary destroy him? Some sort of obsession like that could possibly ruin me, turn me into him. I said no love, and here I sat, falling into a pit of it.  
   
But the war. The High Priestess said we were almost finished. I would focus on it instead, so I didn’t keep getting distracted. Al’zin would finally taste more demon blood. Nochtuern’al would taste more blood. These dragon’s flames would earn their glory in the blood of the Legion’s servants. Liarra would be proud.  
   
~~~~~  
   
They were everywhere. Satyr, flooding the forests which belonged to us. I clutched Al’zin tighter to my chest, hoping it would bring me some small amount of comfort when it came time for me to fight these things. The guerilla tactics we used earlier on in this war brought us many more victories than I’d expected. But now all that needed to be done was to kill these last few, the leaders, they said, and we would win.  
   
Liarra had gone out there. She hadn’t come back yet. I prayed she made it back unharmed. I needed to go out and make sure not too many had come out injured. But they always did. So many always seemed to come out of these things with some varying degree of injury. My injury had been more emotional than physical, but it still hurt as much.  
   
I watched as another group of sentinels rushed a small circle of demons. Why did I sit up here in this tree and do nothing? This group would be overwhelmed, as I noted more closing in on them. I thought the druids were helping us--  
   
A lupine form leapt out from the shadows. My blood ran cold as I stared, watching as it tore through friend and foe, as if they were all the same indistinguishable enemy that needed to be defeated. Some escaped, and I watched as it made its way towards another group of sentinels. I wouldn’t let this one make it over there.  
   
Something told me to jump, to make sure those others didn’t die. This jump would be enough to shatter my ankles, though. But I had to go. I balanced myself, nearly falling as I stood, still hunched, in the tree and pushed off the branch. I rolled as I hit the ground, my side aching as I pushed myself to my feet to find the wolf-thing.  
   
The thing already made its way towards the others. “Goddess, if you can hear me at all through the desperate prayers, I plead for you to answer and grant me the strength to aid my allies,” I whispered as quietly as possible. I held out my left hand, Al’zin in my right, with Nochtuern’al strapped to my back. I watched as Elune’s Fire graced my hand. “Goddess forgive me for this.” I hurled it like a spear and watched as it struck the beast’s back right as it reached the sentinels. One turned, and I ran.  
   
I shoved through the fighting peoples in search of Liarra. She couldn’t be dead. She _wouldn’t_ be dead, not while I lived. I kept moving, jabbing or flaring Elune’s Fire at anything that dared to get near me.  
   
Something shoved me down, and Al’zin flew into the bushes as I fell. My hand flew to my other blade. I turned around, the Fire flaring up once again in my fist. I opened it, revealing the fire and directing it to whatever decided to engage me. A satyr, I noticed, as the holy flames ate away at it.  
   
Pushing myself to my feet, I scanned the area around me and saw someone laying on their stomach, the same familiar braided hair, slightly darker than moss, sticking out from the back of their robes. Liarra. I raced towards her, halting and then dropping to my knees to inspect her for any signs of harm.  
   
Just one. One sign. A long, blood gash the length of her back. “No, no, no, Goddess no!” I roared. “Elune, Mother Moon, I beg you one last time this night, please, please, please, lend me your aid so that I may heal this wounded fighter.”  
   
I laid my blade gently down at her side, placing my hands on her back. Her robes were stained. I felt around her body until I found a small dagger, one she sometimes carried on her person. I unsheathed the blade, placing it at the top of where the blood stained and dragged it down to the bottom of it.  
   
The wound would be infected if it were left untreated just a moment longer. Dammit. I didn’t have enough time and stood in a great area to be ambushed by demons! My life never would get a break, hm? I placed my hands onto the wound, muttering a prayer as I did so. I felt Her light spread through and into my mentor. Liarra would be fine, and I would make it so.  
   
“Liarra, you will not die on me. I’ll never stop complaining if you do,” I told her, even though nobody, not even she, heard.  
   
The Goddess’s light still spread, and I kept my eyes on the wound as it closed up, slowly repairing itself. I counted this a success, as it had almost completely healed. I could do it. I could do it and there would be no reminder as to what had happened to--  
   
“She told you not to trifle with our dealings, little girl,” snarled the voice of a demon. I whipped my head around, grasping onto Nochtuern’al as I brought my guard up. The satyr raised a clawed hand. In the other, I noticed a heavy, blunted weapon. I sprung forward and slashed at the arm with the weapon in it.  
   
The demon roared, meaning I just hit something important in its arm. While I kept grinning and debating on what to do next, it slammed a furry knee into my face. My nose crunched, meaning it broke. Nochtuern’al fell out of my hand and onto the grass, where the satyr stepped on the blade with its hooved legs.  
   
“No!” I screeched, lunging forward and grabbing the broken hilt and blade. Some of the metal still remained on the crossguard. I took it and raised myself up, jamming the blade into its neck. It coughed and spluttered, finally dying when I ripped the broken blade from it. I watched as more came.  
   
I did the same thing even as they surrounded me. I hurried, drove that thing deep into the neck of one and began punching and kicking wildly at whatever other ones dared get near my mentor. Nobody would hurt her. Finally, one fell. I scrambled to retrieve the weapon, since it couldn’t even be considered a blade.  
   
One of them shoved me down, raking its claws down my side. I grasped the weapon like a lifeline, yanking it from the corpse and stabbing it repeatedly into the other two. They fell dead eventually. I gripped my side, putting pressure on it so I didn’t end up being the dead one tonight.  
   
“Nar. What did you do?” Liarra asked.  
   
“Made sure you lived tonight. I should probably add that I might have gotten a little blood on my robes. And had my sword shattered.” I grinned, revealing the side where I got scratched, as if my nose caused me no pain whatsoever. “Oh, I should probably also mention my nose.”  
   
Liarra glared at me. “I saw that already. Come along, now, before you end up dying from blood loss.” She dragged me up, and I looked around to see most of the fighting subsiding. Did we win this?  
   
“What are those wolf-things, shan’do?” I asked, trying to spot any of them if they were nearby.  
   
“Druids. They were on our side but some of them ended up getting lost within the form. Goldrinn’s acolytes, from what I’ve heard. Pay it no mind and shut up so your face will quit hurting, Nar.”  
   
I nodded once, letting her lead me off.


	3. Godfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binge-wrote this chapter and the next. Happy early birthday, Kyena! You're gonna fuckin' kill me after this.

“No, you need to lead with the dagger and then follow it a second behind with your blade!” Liarra screeched, easily parrying my strike. She had reminded me of this too many times when I still remained apprenticed to her. “I even told you this. Did you not listen?” I felt my anger rising up inside me. She kept using these tactics to pull it out, though for good reason.   
   
I had been sparring with her when we both had offtime. It wasn’t very often, since she had a new apprentice to deal with now. Liarra swung her blade low, aiming for my ribs. With the dagger I began practicing with, I easily blocked it and held it low. Thank the Goddess her apprentice didn’t see me. Girl would possibly panic seeing this. I used Al’zin and swung. Had I not stopped the blade, there is a great chance I could have fatally wounded her.   
   
“Yes I did, shan’do. I just never practiced as much as you told me to.” I smiled at her, trying to remain on her good side after the rather foolish comment. Saying things like that never pleased her. Even if it just happened to be an offhanded remark. Liarra shot me a look. That same look still scared me, and it had been a few hundred years since I trained under her and not with her.   
   
I sheathed my weapon, handing the dagger back to her. She let me borrow it this time. I couldn’t truly practice anything with my other weapon, which had been shattered almost two thousand or so years ago. Perhaps I could ask Myn’s brother to--No. I already ask too much of her when I simply stand near her. Why did Liarra have to explain that I loved her?   
   
“Shaha lor’ma, shan’do, for letting me stop by and train with you again,” I thanked her.  
   
“Don’t worry about it. I think I just might need you to drop by from time to time. Get your sword--or both of them--repaired so you’re not robbing me of my weapons in case you need to fight. Speaking of which, what prompted you to see me?” she asked me.  
   
Oh, Goddess. Now I had to explain why. “Well…” I trailed off, trying to find the right words to tell her. “Myn, for one. And that’s all I plan to say. I also need to see how my godfather is doing. He’s been living alone after the demons invaded.” _After I killed his mate and child._  
   
Liarra flashed me a brief smile. She turned around and bent over her satchel, removing something wrapped in a thin cloth. She offered it to me, though I didn’t take it and wondered just what she had. “What is it?” I asked her. Her look turned from a content look to an exasperated one.   
   
“It’s just a small cake, Nar, nothing bad. Take it to him as a gift,” she ordered me.  
   
“This is because I can’t cook a meal unless it’s roasted on a spit?” I asked.  
   
“Correct.”   
   
I glared at her, then offered her a rude gesture. She only grinned at me, meaning the next time I visited, she would be having her payback. “Take it for him, though.” I had no way of arguing against her on this and took it, holding onto the treat in my head. I didn’t want it to get crushed in my satchel full of books and medical supplies.   
   
Liarra had some strange way that still convinced me to do something I should, even if I didn’t want to. I’d have to pay her back for the dessert somehow. If I could.   
   
Waving a goodbye, I turned around and took my leave. I had to take some time and track down my godfather. Kelemval hadn’t bothered to write to anybody, nor did he even try to. If he’d tried, I would have noticed it by now. Even so, I still had to figure out where he lived. Knowing my godfather, most likely on the outskirts of the outskirts of some village.  
   
~~~~~  
   
It took a month to find my hermit of a godfather. The dessert Liarra gave me had become pieces of my traveling rations. At some point I needed to gather more. As I had suspected, Emval did live in the outskirts of the outskirts of a village. I had to stop in one of the few that I rode through. I needed a decent bed for a few nights.   
   
My only problem had been that I arrived when people were celebrating the birth of a child. This also signaled I stopped in a village of people who were very tight-knit. Lovely. Now I knew to not give my name lest everyone know me.  
   
“Excuse me, friend, I'm simply passing through. Where is your inn located?” I asked a smiling man.  
   
“Just past that small building, sister. The owner’s name is Janedria, and she will keep you well-fed, I promise you!” he told me cheerily. I flashed him a thankful smile, turning to face the direction he pointed towards. Even better…. I now had to deal with the woman who killed my little brother. I thought I’d been rid of her. It seems not, and that I had zero luck.  
   
I kept to the sides of the path, making my way quietly up to the inn in hopes of drawing little attention to myself. I didn’t need people talking to me when I had to communicate with the one woman I never wanted to see in my life again.   
   
As I went to where the man directed me, I found myself hesitating. Something I hardly ever did. Liarra had expected more of that sort of thing since she gave me a way to control my anger, but I somehow proved to be more difficult and never did show that I did it. Perhaps disappointing people would become what they remembered me for. After all, I disappointed Fanar after I let my guard down and let Janedria kill my brother.  
   
I went to the woman who I expected to be my childhood hatred. “Are you Janedria, the woman who I have been told tends to this place?” I asked. I watched as a faint smile spread onto her face.   
   
“Was it Fiyoren telling you this? That man still thinks he can get into my bed, but I keep telling him no!” she huffed, then looked at me. I wanted to punch her. I didn’t. “I’m so sorry, sister. Is there anything you need?”   
   
“Enough wine to help me sleep,” I curtly told her. “Join me if you’d like. I heard it’s a night celebrate.”   
   
“That it is. Please, join me outside. It seems that with everyone with their families and the druids in the barrow dens, I can rest.” Janedria showed me to a small spot around the backside of her… whatever… and took a seat on a bench she had. I joined her.  
   
Taking the glass she offered, I took a moment to study her. She colored her hair differently, now with obvious streaks of black, blue, and purple throughout. The tattoos she had on her face were long, curling around and ending in a swerving point. It resembled a bird of some sort, though one I couldn’t place.   
   
Janedria had changed greatly in physical appearance. I had many thoughts on what to say to her about this now, though no doubt she’d recognize me after I said something like that. I restrained them, deciding to say something else. “I am curious. Who fathered the babe if most men are in the barrow dens?”   
   
“A warrior by the name of Wyhramis. We’ve never heard anything of his family, though. Strange.”  
   
My cousin--no. Not my cousin. Not my cousin at all. The man I thought to be my cousin started established a life for himself here. Good. He deserved it. He probably didn’t tell anyone of his family because it’s awful. It is awful and cruel and not even a family it all. It resembled more a cult than a family.   
   
I found myself drinking more and more wine, losing track of what we’d been discussing. She led me to a more private area, away from the rest of the village. She took me into the forest. Not too far away, but far enough to not be seen. I only remembered we were warm that night, and that I tasted so much fruit.  
   
~~~~~  
   
“Who are my parents?” I asked, feeling my glare wavering. “Selindil obviously isn’t my mother after she showed up out of nowhere and said ‘Hi there, idiot! I’m not your mom and you never were related to us!’ Who are they, then?” I heard my voice get harsher.  
   
Tary only stared at me, trying to make sense at what I said. I just wanted answers. Answers, and then I would be content to go on about my duties without any damned interference without her, or Fanar, or anyone at all! But she only answered me with more complex things and something always showed up to scream that what I knew turned out to be wrong and that I knew absolutely nothing.   
   
“Who am I, Tary?” I begged.   
   
“You are Nymera Bladesong, a priestess of Elune and a fighter. Your godfather called you a blade’s song because you acted brashly and so much like your father when he was younger. You are a Silverblade, Nymia, but you are also what I have been trying to show you! I’ve been telling you, but you need to use your brain for it,” Tary replied. I heard a pleading tone in her voice, one I tried to ignore.   
   
“I’m not a Moonblade. I shouldn’t even have this mark,” I tried to explain. She only cut me off.   
   
“No. You have it for a reason. If you would just think, try to sort through it--”  
   
“Why can’t you give me a solid answer and not these riddles?” I interrupted. I snapped at her, like I had at Myn. “Is my father a Moonblade or a Silverblade? Where is my mother? Why. Is. This. Happening. To. Me!”   
   
“Because he’s going to find you if I say anything more! It’s why I told you to use your head. You act so much like your father it hurts--” Tary cut herself off. “Your father is a Silverblade.” She tried to find her words, and looking at her, I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes. Amber. Warm. Caring. But tears still.   
   
“You’re not lying to me, are you?”   
   
“Why would I ever lie to you?”   
   
“I… No…. I still don’t get why you act more like a parent to me than anyone ever did. Even Fanar was gone for too long.”   
   
Tary only smiled at me. Most people did that to me, like they knew something I didn’t or like they pitied me for some reason not even they knew. “I’ll see you as soon as I’m able to again, Nymia. Stay strong and use your head.”   
   
When I woke up, my head throbbed. It hurt just turning to try looking at something. I eased open my eyes, hoping it would keep the pain from getting stronger. I saw Janedria lying exposed on the ground next to me. There went my hopes for having a soft bed--  
   
Janedria was nude. I saw clothing piled at the base of a tree, one of those articles being my traveling robes.   
   
By the Goddess, what the hell did I do last night? I already knew the answer, though. I shared a night with the woman I hated. I shoved myself up, the pounding in my head increasing. Nothing I did woke her. I dressed myself in my clothing, recalling enough sense of direction to know I had to go north and then east some to find my godfather.   
   
I ran once I got my traveling boots on. Everything, after I returned from this journey, would need replacing. Perhaps I could ask one of the sisters about a merchant who had good wares in the town nearest to the temple. For now, though, I had to worry more about being found.   
   
I lost track of time until I came upon a small house in the middle of the forest. North and east some, just like I had somehow managed to remember after losing my virginity to Janedria. But maybe I’d finally get answers.   
   
Walking up to the door, I felt a fear rising in my chest that I shoved down as fast as it appeared. I rapped my knuckles on the door twice, waiting for a response.  
   
“Who is it? If it’s anyone from town, just leave the supplies there and a note if anything needs repaired.” Emval’s voice. My godfather still lived, even if as a hermit.   
   
“No. It’s Nymera,” I started.  
   
The door swung open, and I saw how time had not been treating him kindly. His eyes looked tired and his hair, the color of dusk, bore silver streaks in it. “Forever seeking the dusk,” I joked, “It truly looks like you were doing just what your family’s words said.”   
   
“Never ruling, ever serving. And it seems you’re doing just that with the Goddess, Nymera. You look so much like your mother…. Get in here. I have a feeling that you’re going to pester me with questions,” he complained, pulling me into his home. “Don’t worry, I’m just teasing you. Fill me in on what you’ve been doing before my interrogation by you.”   
   
“I had to fight another war. That’s all there really is, Emval. I’ve only got one question, though. Who are my parents?”   
   
Emval’s eyes seemed to darken. “Who have you been talking to? Did that bitch Selindil show up?”  
   
“Yes, but I’ve been speaking with someone…”   
   
“Is it Tary? Oh, you look so strikingly similar to her.”   
   
“No, no. Why would I talk to Fanar’s old mate? But Selindil showed up, started telling me so much crap.”   
   
“What did Selindil tell you?”   
   
“That she isn’t my mother.”   
   
Emval gave me a look, shaking his head and sighing. “Dammit all. Fanar trusts me with this one thing and here I can’t even keep the promise.” He looked around, moving into a separate room from the main one we’d been in. He came out a moment later with two cups of water (or I hoped it was) and a small plate of food. He set it down, giving me a cup and then sliding it towards me a little bit.   
   
“Here, have some food,” he told me. 

“I--wait, what?” I asked.   
   
“Have some food.” He picked up a small slice of what looked like a salted piece of rabbit. Emval popped it into his mouth, and I hesitantly did the same with a small handful of berries. If he told me to eat, I wouldn’t question it. He often did this whenever Delin or I asked something and he needed time to explain it. The good part is that I didn’t have to use more of my rations. The bad part is that something bad would be explained.  
   
He took his time, finally downing most of his drink and then opening his mouth once. He closed it, wrapping one fist around the other. Emval rested his head on his hands to try and think about what to say and how to explain whatever needed explaining.   
   
“I can tell you who your father is. All I ask is you stay here with me and help me before you go back, since his family will most likely want to try and kill you. Like Selindil.”  
   
“But I’ll find her and deal with her before she can!” I jumped to my feet, already feeling angry. Unlike with Myn, I resisted the urge to throw something and just clenched my fists together. I could feel one of my nails digging into the palm of my hand. But it restrained my anger. Therefore it prevented me from doing something stupid, like taking my shirt off in front of my childhood friend.   
   
Emval sighed. “Fine… But don’t come crying back to me and saying you were wrong about something. Your father is--”  
   
A knock at the door interrupted him. I rose to get it, but when I opened the door only a note lay at my feet. I looked back at my godfather, who motioned for me to grab it, and so I grabbed it and skimmed it over before reading it aloud.   
   
“‘You’ve more family around you than you think.’ It’s got my family crest at the bottom. Crossed daggers over a flame. Selindil is messing with me,” I spat. “I'll stay a little bit with you, though. Kind of rude to show up, question you, eat your food, and then leave, like you told us.”  
   
Emval smiled. He looked relieved to have me staying here. Liarra would like my godfather. He was a kind man who had been dragged into dealing with a shitty family he hadn't even been born into. It would take convincing to get him to rejoin people and not live like a grumpy old man.  
   
“I'll get my spare room set up for you, Nymia. But tell me this one thing. Have you met anyone yet?” he asked.  
   
I felt my face get increasingly warm very fast. Emval started to laugh as he left the room, but even then I still heard him laughing. He probably planned to badger me about this now, and most likely would as long as I stayed.


	4. Elariel

I had been at my godfather’s for so long I lost track of time. He claimed it had been around fifty or so years, but it didn't matter too much. All I know is that I got to spend time with what little family I had left. I had to assist him in rearranging a good portion of his main room.  
   
“You still haven't told me who my father is, and you promised me,” I told him, crossing my arms. He had refilled some of my supplies, enough to where I would be fine on food when I made my way back to the temple.   
   
Emval sighed, placing his face in his hands and shaking his head. “Stubborn girl, aren't you. Like him when he was younger. He’s going to kill me, but I'll leave you with the best way I can say it. He’s always been there for you.”  
   
Well, that didn't do me any good. What man did I ever have that was always there? The only one who came remotely close to that had been Fanar, but even he remained absent for a good portion of all that crap I’d been forced through. Emval couldn't be it. He had been born a Duskseeker, and Tary said on my father’s side is where I received the Silverblade in me.  
   
“Thank you. I need to get going. I have a feeling either Liarra or Myn’ra will be waiting to strangle me for disappearing so long. Maybe both,” I joked. It brought a smile to his tired face.   
   
He waved me a goodbye as I turned and departed from his home. I only hoped I would see him again before I got dragged into more stupid crap. He gave me advice on how to help with my anger, offering alternatives. I didn't want anything to happen to him at all. Some foolish and easy to solve problem would destroy any hopes of seeing him again.  
   
As I traveled, I made my way back past that same village where I met with an old hate. I made a point to speed through there. If she recalled anything or said a word to people about that night, I would be getting bothered about it and Wyhramis just might hear I’d been around. I couldn't risk it.  
   
It took me longer to return to the temple since I had to avoid some people from the war that ruined the world. It also didn't help that I had to sprint away from a bear whose territory I’d mistakenly been on. Or maybe I’d just been too close for their comfort. Either way, I got chased by a bear.   
   
When I arrived near the temple, I saw the normal occurrences. Apprentices training in the gardens, temple guards standing their watch by the door, and a smaller girl writing in what looked to be a journal. I’d simply deposit my satchel in my room and find Myn to explain where I’d been.  
   
“Hail, sister!” I called to a guard. “Priestess Bladesong. I've only just returned after aiding family farther away from here.”  
   
The temple guard I called to looked at me and nodded. “Good to see a fellow sister I've not seen in quite a time. I think I should direct you to Senior Priestess Riverstride. She asked us to watch for you when you returned.”  
   
My stomach clenched up. Liarra probably just needed to make sure I’d not been harmed in any way, but I didn’t need an interrogation round like Emval gave to me. Too many questions kept popping up for me lately. And even from the ones I thought wouldn't, like Myn’ra. But for now I’d have to tolerate it.   
   
I strode inside the temple, gazing around and taking in sights that had grown familiar to me. Alabaster wells with some holy water within, priestesses moving about, apprentices moving to hear a lecture, and in the more distant parts a sister in the middle of a sermon. It all seemed so… quiet, despite being a frequented place. The temple always did have its own unique beauty, but perhaps I’d been too caught up to notice before.  
   
As I neared my former teacher’s room, I heard voices within. I didn't do anything. In fact, I'd been rather rude and began to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
   
“...Contribute your help after I've spoken. She trusts me a great deal, my thero’shan. Now you may go. Just be careful. I don't need another incident,” Liarra instructed.   
   
I rapped my knuckles on the door thrice. It swung open, revealing what looked to be Liarra’s new understudy. Her face flushed a little, which she made up for in a hasty yet low bow to me. I laughed. “Don't worry yourself, k’laen thero. Goddess bless you.”  
   
“Thank you, priestess. Ande thoras ethil,” she bade farewell. I could only grin as she departed our company. Out of politeness and necessity, I pulled the door closed behind me. Turning my gaze to meet Liarra’s eyes, the look told me nothing good would come of this.   
   
She pointed at the small bed she had in her quarters, tinier than most others. I obeyed. Liarra didn't so much as move a muscle when I did.   
   
“Welcome back from your trip, Nar. I hope you had a good time seeing your godfather after so long,” she started. “I've asked them to watch for you because of a few things. Your mother-not-mother, your name, and the Dragonmark.”   
   
Oh, Elune no. If we were discussing the Dragonmark it meant only something to do with the most intimidating woman alive: Kyena Stormbow. Whatever she got into, though I did know her as an acquaintance, I wanted to remain strictly out of. I saw her fight in the war that changed everything, and how she looked like the Night Warrior incarnate. I did not want to discuss anything related to her.   
   
I swallowed nervously, feeling my hands growing clammy with sweat. Rolling my shoulders, I only leaned forward on the bed. I raised a hand, shaking, and motioned for her to speak as best as I could.  
   
“You know I care for you. Like my own flesh and blood.” Liarra using those words to start meant only something serious. “Tell me your real name. I looked in the old records and found no trace of a Taylnar.”  
   
My throat felt dry. I tried to speak, fearing that if I did, and if I just gave out my true name, Liarra would want nothing to do with me. Nymera dealt with too much. Nymera got called a pet name that only her uncle Fanar could say but everyone said. I didn't want to be Nymera, not after noticing how people liked Taylnar Bladesong.   
   
I licked my lips, hoping to get some moisture there. “Nymera,” I barely managed to croak out.  
   
“Damn…. Now I get why they said you disappeared. Would you like me to change it to say you're alive?” she asked.  
   
“Yes, just don't say I'm going by Nar.” I formed a coherent sentence. Good for me.  
   
Liarra sighed, then nodded. She covered her mouth with her hands. She was thinking. Thinking of how to word the next question. “When do you plan to tell the Lady Stormbow about any of it?”  
   
“Not until Myn deems it appropriate.”  
   
She shot me a look. I only smirked back at her. Liarra would be proud to know that so far I felt no anger rising up or anything of the likes. “Selindil approached me after I helped deliver a child. She wanted me to get you to her, and by extent, both her brothers as well.”   
   
I felt fear shoot through my body, locking me in place. Why did that woman keep hunting me? Liarra would never turn me in. But then why did I worry over it?   
   
“I just want that woman gone. I can't deal with being around her for a moment,” I choked out. The panic I’d felt when she had shown up to criticize and threaten me started rising up again. How I survived living with her remained a mystery. I shoved that panic down and waited for her to speak.  
   
“Tell Myn’ra. I understand you're close. She's the only other one who knows all your, erm, problems and secrets, aside from your name,” Liarra recommended.It was my turn to give her a look, and I did. What she said could possibly screw up so much within our friendship. Like most others, she most likely hated my family. Everyone did.   
   
I’d follow Liarra’s advice. She had enough experience in dealing with apprentices and former apprentices coming to her for help on one stupid problem or another. I hated doing it, but every now and then people tended to need some outside advice. As soon as I finished my checking-in, I would go find Myn.  
   
“Alright, Nar. I just needed to make sure you were safe and have that covered with you. I don’t want to lose another person I care about,” she sighed. “Don’t stress yourself too much over this.”   
   
I nodded, pushing myself to my feet and leaving the room soon after. Liarra’s last words kept lingering. She never talked about herself, aside from living in Ara’Hinam and being a commoner when everything went to hell. I’d have to ask her after dealing with Selindil for the last time. And after telling Myn the truth, clearing the lie I’ve been telling her for a few thousand years.  
   
Taking my normal route, I found myself descending to the first floor with my hand trailing along the walls. Even they felt better since I’d been gone. I kept moving by the walls, the smoothness of it bringing a reassuring feeling with it. I did this until I made it to the door. Even though I said I’d go to find Myn I didn’t. Instead, I went to the gardens to try clearing my head and figure out how to word what Liarra told me.   
   
A small wooden bench sat against one wall of the temple, away from most everyone else. Seizing the opportunity, I took that spot, closing my eyes to think. My mentor had lost someone close to her. My mentor cared for mo. Someone cared, at least. Someone cared. I needed to tell Myn the truth. The truth scared me. I didn’t want to lose her.  
   
“Where the hell have you been, Nar? You disappeared for half a century without a word!” someone, a woman, complained to me. I opened my eyes.   
   
 _Shit_. “Um, nowhere important?” I said, ending it in a questioning phrase. Wow, my ability to communicate has decreased drastically.   
   
Myn glared at me. “I don’t believe you. Move over so I can sit down.” She jerked her head to the side. I scooted to the edge of the bench, leaving enough room for her to take a seat beside me. I swallowed nervously, stealing a glance over as I tried to keep my calm. If I succeeded in doing that with Liarra, I could do it with Myn.   
   
“So… What’s your opinion on Silverblades?” Great, now she’d probably give me a weird look and begin to interrogate me. I glanced over again. No weird look, just an expression of thought on this.   
   
She shrugged. “I like them. One of them used to visit us when he could. Viersin Silverblade. I called him my uncle, even though he wasn’t. I haven’t seen him in a long time. Why?”   
   
 _Say it, dammit! Say it and it’ll be out there!_ my brain told me. I sat there quietly. So the man who kept begging the soldiers about something or other wasn’t really as high and mighty as he seemed. Surprising, especially from a damned Silverblade. I either said it now or never. Or later than I intended to.   
   
Myn looked over at me and I felt my face go hot. I hesitantly raised my hand and waved. “Hi.” I could only manage that.  
   
She pulled a face, finally giving me the weird look I thought she would. She only sighed after that and shook her head. “You could’ve just told me this whenever you felt like it.”   
   
I felt my face get hotter and darker under her gaze. I could only laugh for a few minutes, realizing I had worried for absolutely no reason at all. For that time, all I could do was sit and laugh at my own doubting self over this issue. My friend never truly judged me, never, but yet I sat and worried she would.   
   
After taking a few deep breaths, I calmed down. “By the Goddess, I really am an idiot. I’d like to assume you know this isn’t my real name, but I’ll say it anyways. Nymera,” I said, still feeling breathless.  
   
“I had a feeling that you were living under a different name. Now I have a question for you. Where the hell were you, Nar? Nym. Whatever you want to go by,” she responded.  
   
“Call me whatever you feel used to calling me,” I corrected. “I went to see my godfather. Apparently he can confirm I’m a Silverblade, but won’t tell me who. On top of Selindil, who the hell are my parents? I don’t think we’ll ever find out.” I made sure not to mention sleeping with Janedria. I don’t think Myn would quit ranting about how I hated her and then did this if I told her about it.  
   
“How about we don’t worry about that right now, hm? Let’s just go and have some fun.” A look spread across Myn’s face.   
   
“Like what? Sparring?” I asked.  
   
“Almost like that, Nym,” she answered. “I was thinking something a bit… different.” I shrugged, following Myn when she took my hand and led me off.  
   
~~~~~  
   
I ended up in my best friend’s bed that night. “Talah shal, k’laen min?” she asked.   
   
“Ash talah ana, lakhos,” I answered. I felt her laughter more than I saw or heard it. I relished in this moment for as long as I could, even though it wasn’t my place to be sharing a bed with Myn in the first place. I now added another thing to the things I would not tell Liarra and-or Myn about ever. Liarra would start trying to get me to make it serious with Myn, but I didn’t know if she wanted that. I said nothing, dozing in and out of sleep.  
   
A heavy pounding on the door made me shoot up from where I lay. Pulling a blanket from the bed, I used it to cover myself as I made my way over there. I didn’t bother to call out for Myn and see where she was, or if I’d been too daft to notice her still in bed.   
   
When I reached the door, I didn’t hear anything at all. I waited a moment before opening it. I opened the door then, scanning the area around and looking down. A child, barely a newborn, lay wrapped in its blanket in a small basket. There was a note on top, sealed with the same crossed daggers on a background of flames.   
   
I picked the note up, reading it aloud to myself, “ _She is your family, Nymia, the last you have. Elariel needs to be brought up somewhere safe. Signed, T._ Ah, dammit. Well kiddo, welcome to the family, Elariel. I feel extremely bad for you.” Holding my own coverings close to my body, I squatted down and picked the child up.   
   
Whoever this “T” was, be they Tary or Tir’nael or another Silverblade asshole, they were trusting me with raising a kid. It seems I’d be stuck figuring the parenting thing out on my own with only sprinkles of advice. Great. I had a gut feeling that the longest period of my life would be happening with this kid, Elariel.


	5. Nightmares and Visitors

Myn’ra agreed to raise the child with me. Why she did this confused me to no end. At least I had some sort of help when it came to raising one. If I were to raise another child, I doubt she would help with that next one. I remained grateful, though, that she chose to help me in this. Somehow I had to find a way to repay her.   
   
“Nymia? You’ve been a bit absent,” a voice said, pulling me back into the moment. Oh, right. Tary had shown up this night. How did I even zone out in a dream? That’s all these were, but I still mystified myself with my day-to-day decisions. Ever since Elariel had shown up on our doorstep with nothing but a note and a blanket, I’d been lost and doing things I hardly ever did.   
   
“Oh. Sorry, Tary. I’ve just been preoccupied with Elari. I need to talk about her though. She’s got a Dragonmark, like us. She’s related to one of us. I’m not a Moonblade, but I have a feeling she just might be.” Tary gave me a look in between worry and sorrow. I hope she didn’t answer me in riddles this time. I still had a feeling of betrayal resting in my gut after what she told me the last time.   
   
“She’s my youngest. She is related to you, I promise. Closer than you think.” She gave me an answer, but she didn’t make it as direct as I’d have preferred it to be. At least I knew that the little girl we’d taken in is Tary’s child. I had my suspicions, but now that I knew for sure, keeping her safe became more important than anything at the moment.   
   
“Thank you, Tary. But I have another question for you before I zone out again,” I replied. I snorted, feeling the beginnings of a smirk tugging at my lips. It took me a moment to figure out the correct way to phrase it, lest I accidentally send Tary onto a rant about this or that. “Am I a bastard?”   
   
“No…. No! Not at all, Nymia. Your father made sure to strike that from all the records, to make sure you wouldn’t be regarded as one. You know how they got treated when Azshara sat on the throne.” I saw her wince when she realized what she’d said.   
   
“Yeah. Like me.” I shot her a glare. Pulling my hands behind my back, I squeezed one around my wrist to prevent myself from doing something stupid. I planted my feet into the ground to make sure I didn’t move. Tary just spoke without thinking, that’s all it had to be. I shouldn’t be angry. Everyone does that.   
   
I shook my head. After that, we didn’t say anything to each other, just stood and let silence creep into the atmosphere like an uninvited guest. “Tary….” I started, thinking more about my family. She looked back at me, eyebrow raised. “Are you m--”  
   
A scream cut me off and pulled me out of my sleep. I looked across the room, Myn still asleep but stirring slightly in her own bed. I heard a faint sob soon after. Al’zin rested next to my bedside stand, and I grabbed it in case someone decided to pay an unwelcome visit. I made my way straight to Elariel’s room. I feared for her, that if she screamed from an intruder she would be harmed, but if it happened to be something else tormenting her I doubted I could help. As long as my child remained unharmed….  
   
“Elariel! Are you alright?” I asked, shoving open the door. I jammed Al’zin into the room to ready myself for any immediate danger. But I saw nothing. Just my daughter, curled into a ball and holding a pillow and her blankets close to her chest. Her hair, midnight blue like my uncle’s, was a disheveled mess. Something else tormented her. My doubts rose in my chest, but I shoved those down, placing my weapon against the wall. “Honey, what's wrong?”  
   
The poor girl had tears and some mucus running down her face. I reached over to grab a cloth that laid nearby. Something she remained fascinated with, though silly. Wiping her face off, I pulled her close into a hug. “Sssh, sssh, calm down and try to tell me what's wrong,” I whispered. Elariel’s hiccupping calmed down. Stealing a glance at a nearby window, sunlight filtered through a half-closed curtain. Ugh, I had to close that but didn't.   
   
“Mommy, it keeps coming back,” she whined. “It just sits and looks and sometimes a man shows up.” Her hands balled up my shirt as they turned into fists. Elariel choked out another sob, but she kept quiet after I patted her on the back a couple of times.  
   
“It's okay, lakhos dorei. K’laen Min’da has you now. Do you want me to stay until Min’da gets us for breakfast?” I felt her nod her head against my stomach, then slowly peel herself from hugging me. So much fear in my daughter's eyes, and it scared me. I would have to bring this up with Myn’ra, since this isn't the first time we’d had to help Elariel with a nightmare that kept terrorizing her when she slept. They seemed to slowly get worse.   
   
As I straightened the blankets on her bed, I made sure she had enough to keep her warm. Sometimes during the winter Elariel would come down with something and require a lot of supervision. Why did she have this on top of those recurring nightmares and dreams? My instinct said to find it, fight it, kill it so my daughter would sleep easier. But how did one kill something that held no physical form at all and existed in the mind of a child?  
   
“Mommy, will you sing a song for me please?” Elariel squeaked to me from behind. I smiled a little bit and nodded as she crawled forwards and under the blankets I’d rearranged. If it meant my little girl smiling, I would move the stars and raise hell for her.   
   
“Alright, but promise me you'll try to go to sleep.” She nodded vigorously. Elariel watched me eagerly, waiting for me to start. I had to sort through what I knew. I knew too many songs already to think of one on the spot. If only I had an easier way to categorize them….   
   
“O shala, naflin adala ana, heim….” I opened, slowly getting the feel of the song. “Alah anu dieb, sinar na ana.” This particular song was slow, soft, like a loved one hesitating before giving a hug. “Elend, enthil, surfas yimed. Elend, enthil, surfas… yimed.” I closed the song repeating the last verse. I didn’t utter the last word after a pause, since a small realization had wormed its way to the front of my mind.   
   
Glancing at Elariel, she had her eyes half-open in an effort to stay awake. I smiled. She closed her eyes fully after a moment of struggling, resigned now to go to sleep. I stood up and stretched, leaning forward to pull the blankets closer around her. “Please don’t… go,” Elariel yawned. She proceeded to turn under the covers and lay on her stomach. I didn’t leave the room, instead moving to a chair and taking a seat in it ‘til I fell into an uneasy sleep. Tary didn’t come back.   
   
~~~~~  
   
When I woke up again, the sun had just set, leaving the sky streaked with some color. The White Lady just peeked up from the horizon. Nobody would be up at this time, leaving myself again in the early night. By the Goddess, when would my strange sleeping habit end? And when would Elariel stop growing? She wasn’t even fully five hundred yet but already stood a tad past my knees.  
   
I pushed myself out of the chair, sore from spending my sleeping time in it. Oh, the things I do for my family. Since Myn and Elari wouldn’t wake for another couple of hours, I took my time wandering around our house. Everything in my daughter's room was fine, and I moved to the room I shared with Myn. She lay sprawled out on the bed, something her discipline had no room for. I already expected her to sleep for a few more hours.   
   
Since everything appeared to be fine, I went back to Elari’s room and grabbed my sword. I woke up too early this morning and couldn’t sleep. Perhaps I’d sleep in another hour if I drained myself while practicing. Nothing stirred, aside from a squirrel or bird which made my slow walk around the area boring. At least that nothing didn’t disturb Elari.  
   
“Al’zin is for slashing more than stabbing. Slash, not stab. Liarra said you had that issue. Nochtuern was originally designed to do a little bit of both, but now you have no other blade, Nym, because you’re an idiot,” I muttered, squaring my feet. I gripped the handle of Al’zin with my right hand underneath the crossguard. I finally got into practicing what she’d said to do more often.   
   
Extending the sword, I immediately pulled it down and turned it to the side to slice the nonexistent stomach of the nonexistent enemy. It had always been the easiest maneuver for me. But I had to change up my fighting style lest I rely on it too much. I moved Al’zin to the side, placing my left hand on the small decorative pommel. It remained the only sign of me ever being a child born into a Highborne house and treated as a bastard.   
   
Tary confirmed it. I was not a bastard, simply stuck in the wrong household with my parents thinking I’d be safe there. I ran at a nearby tree, swinging Al’zin at it with my force behind it. I embedded the blade into the outer parts of the tree. Thankfully it had been one of the thicker trunked trees in Ashenvale and not one of the smaller, skinnier ones. I slowly wriggled it free of the wood. Doing so, I noticed my heart hammering in my chest. Dammit. Remain calm, they would say. Didn’t work out too well.   
   
“Calm down before you hurt yourself, Nym,” I whispered to myself. I carried Al’zin back inside, hoping one of the two snoring beauties woke up by now. Gently closing the front door behind me, I tiptoed to where Myn rested. She still slept, as I should have expected. I grinned at the sight of her. I propped Al’zin by the foot of my bed and went back to the door.  
   
I glanced back to make sure she still slept. Her eyes were open and she stared right at me. Tired though she looked, I saw a small grin spread across her face as she shoved herself up. I waited for her to say something, even hesitating by the door before moving, but she didn't say anything until I went to sit down on my own bed. I sat on the edge facing hers, waiting. She adjusted to look at me.  
   
“Nice singing, Nymia. When are you ever going to sing a song for me, hm?” she asked. I rolled my eyes. Whatever Myn kept getting at with comments like these, I'd never know.  
   
“On the night I make you mine, on my birthday, and in the worst hellhole I can find,” I quipped back.   
   
Myn smirked and flashed me a look. “Now that's a bit… saucy, coming from what I thought was my friend not interested in that sort of thing?”  
   
I frowned, biting back the urge to prove her wrong on that. “I never said I wasn't interested. Just… well, at the moment. Yeah. Oh, forget I said anything. I have two greedy girls to feed before they get out of the house.”  
   
I received a glare in response. “Please. The only greedy one here is our daughter and she tries to eat your food, Nymia.” I thought on that, realizing Elariel had tried to do so with me often. Myn did have a point.   
   
“Like she doesn’t go in and try to beg for whatever you have left,” I answered. No glare from her, just a gesture in my direction and a smirk. “Are you hunting, seeing Kyena, a bit of both, or something else? I’ve got to get a letter to Liarra and keep an eye on Elariel so she doesn’t find herself in a bear’s den.”   
   
Myn rolled her eyes. “She wouldn’t do that. There’s too much of my good sense and looks in her for anything like that to happen.” She laughed, falling back into her bed. Her laughing stopped after a moment, long enough for her to breathe if she decided to start up again. “I’m joking. She’s like a miniature copy of you, just with… darker hair, is all. Like your face when I mention anything to do with saucy things.”   
   
I clenched my fists, trying not to give into what she wanted. “Whatever you say, Wolf. The only time that happens is when you mention it near our daughter and she asks what it is. Anyways, could you drop the letter off for me? I’ve got to have some words with Liarra.”   
   
“Your devotion to that woman. I’ll take care of it, don’t worry. Curious, though. Is she your mother-figure, since that bitch Selindil is, well, a bitch?” she asked, raising a brow as she let a serious look cross her face.   
   
I felt heat flooding into my cheeks as I studied her face. Something about that sternness made me want to stay in the moment forever. Her question allowed me to think. If I even could, after seeing her expression. Absentmindedly I nodded. I barely noticed my confirmation when I furrowed my brow and noted all the little details. I fell out of that trance when I realized what I was doing, blinking and looking away to make sure I didn’t look crazy.  
   
Pushing myself off the bed, I went to my clothing drawers to change. Stupid me never changed my clothing after helping Elariel. I searched through the few outfits I had, settling on a pair of loose breeches and a pine green shirt with a pocket on the inside Liarra had made for me. Despite having buttons, it felt softer rather than being stiff like most other shirts. I stripped from my sleeping clothes and slid into the outfit, turning to check and see if Myn got out of her bed. Instead, I saw her just now getting up, back tense.  
   
I made my way out of the room and to the pantry area so Myn had some privacy and food. I took this time while she remained occupied and while Elariel slept to spoil them with a good meal. My cooking skill I had Liarra to thank for. Oh, how I dreaded having this upcoming chat with her.  
   
~~~~~  
   
After Myn left with the letter, I fidgeted and had restless hands while watching Elariel. She handled a stick in front of her. It was outstretched, along with her short arm, and I watched as she jabbed it in front of her. Elariel proceeded to swing it around wildly, a triumphant smile on her face. As she imagined herself a hero with a sword, or simply imitated what she saw from me while I practiced, I prayed to the Goddess she never had to fight.   
   
I still had the wounds Selindil inflicted to heal. I still needed to find my parents, whoever they might be. At least our daughter didn’t have anything like that to deal with. I’d never be the type of mother Selindil was. How could she even be considered one, after what she forced me through and would have forced Delin through?   
   
“Mommy! What’dya do to get those little white lines on your hands?” Elariel asked, stick down at her side. She eyed them with the curiosity only a child had. It reminded me so much of Delin when he was her age. I missed my brother. At least my daughter reminded me I still had something waiting for me at the end of the day.  
   
“Did Min’da never tell you about the big battle we fought? Not even as a bedtime story?” I asked. She shook her head no. I patted the spot on the ground next to me, giving her enough time to get comfortable to hear what she wanted. After she did, I turned and rested my hands on my knees.  
   
“Alright, when Min’da and I were younger, there were these demons that came. They wanted to hurt us and make us bad. Min’da and I didn’t want that, so we fought them. Us and an army and the great Kyena Stormbow. All of us fought them. They hurt us, but we kept fighting. I got hurt from it. All of us did, but we won and now we’re safe,” I told her, trying to keep it short and as nonviolent as possible. She’d learn about all that in due time. For now she remained a child.   
   
Elariel grinned and leapt up like a startled cat. “That’s cool! But maybe if it happens again you can try to not get hurt?” she posed the question. I chuckled, watching as she ran straight to an invisible adversary and swung her stick. My hands clenched into fists and I cringed, glad nobody could see how her swordsmanship was… less than average.   
   
Damn, I’d have to teach her when she got old enough. I’d have thought from seeing Myn’ra and me training, she might have somewhat of a grasp on this. But that didn’t matter. I shouldn’t spoil her fun. She spun and halted the stick mid-swing. It connected with nothing but air, still wobbling slightly at the hit.   
   
Her other hand wrapped around the lower section as she performed an overhead strike and two diagonal strikes following it. She wheeled around and used the stick more like a slicing weapon should be used. Elariel paused, squaring her feet before she took a few steps back and ran forward, driving it triumphantly into the air. As much as I wanted to smile, it reminded me too much of how Arathris died.  
   
How I killed her and lied about it. Kelemval still hadn’t healed from that wound, still thought the demons killed her. I’d never tell him. I planned to take that lie to the grave. I focused on the present again, eyes trained on Elariel as she lowered her stick and looked at something I couldn’t see. I pushed myself up, moving behind her and placing my hands on her shoulders.   
   
“Why’s a man and a lady waiting over there?” Elariel asked, cocking her head to the left.   
   
“Let’s go and see if we don’t know. You don’t have to if you don’t want,” I replied.   
   
“I wanna go see them,” she answered instantly, trying to drag me off as fast as possible. I slowed her advance, squeezing her shoulder and moving in front of her. We made our way around the house, the two strangers approaching from the path quicker. They stood farther away than I thought they were. I raised my free hand, waving them forward.   
   
As they approached, something in my stomach tied into knots and began to sink. The female I knew, and she dropped in now for a surprise visit. The male I had only ever talked to once before, only because I had been making small talk to pass time while I waited on Liarra to come out for training. Seeing them both together looked rather odd though, I had to admit.   
   
“Nar, good to see you! Where’s Myn’ra at?” she asked me. Her familiar hair, only slightly darker than moss, rested on her shoulder in a loose braid. She let her hair grow out. The same stern yet caring silver eyes stared at me. With the man standing a couple steps back and smiling awkwardly at me, she winked quickly.   
   
“Yes, where is my little sister? Off in the woods for a walk?” he questioned me after. He chuckled lightly, hands folding together behind his back. Even his eyes resembled Myn’s, that same dark silver. But that had to be expected, what with him being her older brother. Part of me envied her and the fact that she still had a sibling.   
   
“I think she’s doing that, yes. Glad to see you too, Shan’do Riverstride--” Liarra glared at me. “Erm, Liarra. Sorry. I’m still having problems addressing you as an equal and not my teacher. And you’re Jaleth, Myn’s older brother, yes?” He nodded once.  
   
I motioned for them to join us inside, opening the door and allowing them to sit wherever within the sitting room. Jaleth took a seat nearest to the bedroom Myn and I shared, Liarra a foot or so away in a seat of her own. Elariel, curious about them, tried to sit as close to them as possible but also remain close to me. I went to where we stored the Moonberry juice, grabbing the pitcher and a few goblets to serve them.   
   
Returning with them on a tray, I offered them all some and pulled a small end table out to place the tray on in case they wanted more. I offered them all a courteous smile, taking a seat in front of them both and my back to our dining and storing area. This I did so I could keep an eye on Elariel.   
   
“Sorry about a hassle, I wasn’t expecting anyone but Myn’ra coming here. I asked her to drop off a letter by the temple for you, sh--Liarra. I assume you didn’t get anything?” She shook her head, cracking a smile as she took a sip from her cup. “And Jaleth, what brings you by?”   
   
“Myn’ra told me your weapon had shattered. I’d repeat what she told me, but I’m in the presence of a young lady,” he answered, grinning in Elariel’s direction. “I’d like to ask if this is my niece, since you two are raising her together.”  
   
I laughed, feeling a lightness in my chest. Finally I got to enjoy myself in the company of others. “That she is. Elariel, this is your uncle Jaleth. Here, let me point you to where Nochtuern’al’s pieces are. I believe that, with Liarra’s presence, she and I have something to discuss. It wouldn’t be too much trouble to have Elariel go with you? They’re in the room behind you, on the left. Elariel’s seen it before and can help you.”   
   
“Not a problem at all, Nar. Thank you for hosting my unexpected visit,” Jaleth said. “Elariel, after you.” Elariel shot up and led the way to our bedroom to talk to Jaleth about whatever. I’m glad he didn’t mind having Elariel pester him with questions while I had a talk with my former mentor. I only had to make sure to keep our voices low.   
   
“What made you drop in for a sudden visit? I know it wasn’t just to be friendly, that’s always the letters,” I hissed to her. My face went stony as I waited for an answer, leaning forward on the edge of my seat.   
   
“Selindil. What did you think? My apprentice has been engaged by her and I’ve had to tell the poor girl to keep the hell away from her. She was asking about you. I caught bits of the conversation when I walked in on their little chat,” Liarra spat back.  
   
“I swear to Elune if that woman hurt that girl, I will kill her without remorse. If it means I give my life to keep her away from everyone, I will. Selindil hurt me, she hurt my uncle--”  
   
“Fanarol Silverblade has to be your father, Nar. You two look too much alike for it to be a coincidence,” she interrupted.  
   
“ _Liarra _. Now is not the time. She will hurt your apprentice. What’s her name, so I can add her onto the list of people I need to keep safe,” I demanded.__  
   
“That bitch going around does not mean you are the sole defender of them, my thero’shan. Kene’thil surfas. You’re like a daughter to me. I don’t want you to get hurt in some kind of a crusade to save everyone from a manipulative, raping whore.”   
   
“Must I remind you she let the oldest of her brothers molest me as a child?! You are one of the few I have trusted with that piece of my past. She raped Fanar. Her father let her do this. She beat me! She would have done the same to my little brother had we not--” I had to stop. I stifled a sob by twisting my head into my shoulder. Just now I noticed the tears rolling down my face from reliving what I said as I spoke it.   
   
Liarra’s quiet footfalls sounded loud in my ears. I felt her close by rather than saw, since I remained focused on trying not to show any weakness. Her arms wrapped around me and I didn’t see any reason to push her away, instead gasping for air while she held me. “Hush, Nar. So your daughter doesn’t worry. It’s okay to cry, though. Please talk to me more about this if you need to. I’m always here for you.”   
   
I regained what little composure I had, wiping away the mucus and tears on my face with a small cloth Liarra held out for me. I felt the tiredness under my eyes more, felt a weight in my chest settle as I realized I would have to confront Selindil sooner rather than later. I didn’t want to. But it kept her away from people. It kept her away from my daughter, away from Myn’ra, away from me, away from Liarra and her apprentice.   
   
“Her name is Hadrielle Gladerunner. She’s nearing the age to receive her facial markings. I worry for you, but also for her,” she told me.   
   
“I’ll be alright. Shaha lor’ma Liarra. You can go back to the temple if you’d like. I’ve got a daughter to feed and need some ideas for a meal when Myn’ra gets back, whatever time that’ll be at.” I heard Jaleth’s laughter from the other room, and he soon walked out with the shards of Nochtuern’al.   
   
He bowed his head in acknowledgement of us, moving out of the room to let Elariel pass through the doorway. She scampered back over to me, curling her hand into my own. She glanced up at me and smiled, the smile staying on her face as she looked between us.   
   
“I’m afraid your weapon will need to be completely reforged, Nar. I could do it from the shards of this one and possibly use the same hilt if I can,” he told me. “If not, I’ll make sure to have it resemble the current one to make it as close to the old as possible. Myn’ra told me of how attached to this weapon you were before it shattered.”  
   
“Thank you and many blessings on your family, Jaleth. I can tell by Elariel’s face you two had a good talk. If it’s possible, do you think on the crossguard you could add a small blade? Just in case I get a bit too irresponsible and break it again and have to use something to defend myself.”   
   
The three of us laughed together at the joke on my headstrongness. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw Elariel give me a confused look about this. I only squeezed her hand tightly in my own. She seemed content at that, returning to her neutral stance and looking around the room to study the clothings of our house guests.   
   
“It won’t break after I’ve reforged it, but I can still try to do that. Anything for a friend of my little sister’s,” he said.   
   
He bid us a farewell and left, leaving Liarra alone with me and Elariel. My former teacher leaned down and ruffled up my daughter’s hair, leaving it a mess of dark purple on her head. “Be a good kiddo for your moms, okay? You’ll be a great person one day. Just like them.”   
   
“Thank you, Priestess!” she squeaked out.   
   
“Nar, don’t stress yourself too much. Just be safe. When I get back to the temple I’ll check for the letter you sent.” Liarra bowed low to the floor, straightening herself and smoothing down her robes. She took her leave soon after, leaving me alone with my daughter and my thoughts. I had enough to sort through. I also had to have a discussion with Myn about this, just in case Selindil decided to reappear to torment me again.


	6. Uncle

After some time of exchanging letters between Jaleth about my weapon, it finally got reforged from its shards. Sometimes Myn would run the letter up if she went to see Kyena, and sometimes a courier came to our door with it in their hands, held out to me or whoever answered. Other times, instead of from Jaleth the letter came from Liarra. They never were friendly after that visit. 

Someone came knocking on the door. I glanced up from the book of legends I had my nose in, checking to make sure Elariel wouldn’t notice I’d be gone only a moment. She still remained fixated on playing with the stick she used as her own little sword. I quickly went through the house to the front, opening the door to see another courier. 

I fished out a couple of coins, enough for them to get a good meal at an inn on their return trip. They held out a hand, using the other to leaf through the letters to find the one that had been addressed to me. Once the letter was removed, we exchanged these things without a word spoken. I only bowed my head in thanks as they turned to leave. 

Before I opened the wax seal, I went back to check on Elariel. She did the same thing she’d been doing since I’d gone to the door. Still playing, still enjoying herself, still with that stick in her hands as she swung it around. Good. At least nothing had happened to her in that short timespan. Fighting taught me enough to know it could have. 

I leaned against the side of our home, opening the letter with a nail. I skimmed over the paper, picking up this or that about the blade. It was almost ready. Perhaps I could pay him with a meal for his family. Thankfully my cooking wasn’t as horrendous as it originally was, mostly due to the extra time I spent around Liarra. 

“Elariel, lahkos dorei! Do you want to come with me and see your Uncle Jaleth?” I asked her. She immediately stopped what she was doing and nodded enthusiastically. “Well get some actual clothing on, instead of your sleeping clothes.” Instead of protesting, she went to get dressed. 

Following her, I did the same and threw on some more… appropriate clothing instead of the large shirt and baggy breeches I had on. I pulled out my leather traveling boots from beneath my bed. This, coupled with more formal yet movable clothing in dyed in simple browns and dark blues, completed my outfit as I now waited on my daughter to get--

She beat me on being ready to go. Elariel waited with her arms crossed and her head tilted to the side, brow furrowed. “You're slow, K’laen Min’da.” A small grin crossed her face. She seemed content with calling me out for being the slow one this time.

“At least I'm not as slow as Min’da,” I answered. 

“No. Min’da’s faster than you are. She always outruns people. And everything. She's fast,” Elariel replied. The girl would  turn out to be much like Myn’ra, what with her influence on our daughter. I waited for Myn to jump out from nowhere and scare me like she always did when we were younger. Nothing.

I went ahead and motioned for Elariel to follow me, stopping in our pantry to find something to repay Jaleth. Not much sat inside. I hope Myn noticed this, otherwise she’d be getting a heapful of Elariel and her questions while I went to gather edible herbs and check whatever trap Myn had set for hunting. I settled on moonberries and some dried meats for us to eat on the way, separating some nuts, salted fish and rabbit, plus a small assortment of berries to pay in. 

~~~~~

It took us a few hours before seeing any sign of where Jaleth worked. Elariel groaned every once in a while, or her stomach rumbled, or mine did. But she didn't complain much for a miniature version of Myn’ra. I chose not to say it aloud. Otherwise, Elariel would run and tell her, throwing me into a world of jokes and teasing between us. The trip we took remained mostly silent. 

“Mommy, do you love Min’da?” Elariel suddenly asked when the blacksmithy was in sight.

I stopped, and Elariel stopped with me, staring with a curious look on her face. I tried to come up with a way to word it. If I said anything about loving her, Elariel would say it all to Myn. Myn couldn't possibly feel the same way. She never needed to know about this, ever, at all, not even once. Myn didn't feel that way for me. Completely impossible. 

After a few minutes of racing thoughts, I came up with my answer. “Elari, sweetie, you know how we've told you the stories about a certain Silverblade and the woman who always remained with him?”

“You mean Whiyarmir Silverblade and his friend Fyryanna, the hunter lady?” She nodded eagerly, thinking I’d tell her the story again. “They were so amazing! He saved her and she saved him and they helped each other all the time!”

I couldn't help but laugh. Part of me felt bad for her, though, since she carried both Moonblade and Silverblade blood in her veins. When Azshara ruled, when I still trained under Arathris, people talked of how it would be a curse or a blessing. It remained a rumor, but I thought it true. The poor child wouldn't have a pleasant life. But the poor child in this case happened to be none other than my only daughter. “...Yes, exactly. That's kind of how I love Min’da.”

She nodded once, looking down at her right hand. At her Dragonmark. Elariel never questioned it. She led me on, wanting to see her uncle as soon as possible. “You should tell me that story again. And the one about the Moonblades! They're so amazing!”

Elariel told me this as she dragged me up to Jaleth’s forge. He heard this apparently, since he laughed when I approached. A smile immediately spread across Elariel’s face. She waved a hand at him and looked back to me for permission to move around. My grip on her hand loosened, and she went forward to him. 

“Greetings, Nar. If my niece here is so interested in those stories, get my sister to tell her about the Seawhisper side. And speaking of her, did she tell you about the sword?” Jaleth asked.

I nodded, keeping my eye on Elariel. I trusted Jaleth, but since Selindil still roamed and hunted for me, my daughter would need watchful eyes on her. “A courier came by. Myn mentioned it before she went out. I'm assuming to Shal’nar Kyena, or she's hunting. I've also brought payment for my weapon.”

I held out what I’d packed within the sack of foods I picked out. His eyes widened. “No, no, keep that. It's a favor.” Jaleth didn't want to accept it due to my being close with his sister. But I had no other way of paying without feeling guilty. After Kyena did my tattoos, I kept offering her what I could to repay her. 

“Please, Jaleth. I do this for everyone. After all, I'm too much like my uncle for my own good. At least that's what they say at the temple.” I gave him a stern look and gestured towards it again. It turned into a staring contest to see who would give first.

Elariel stood and looked in between us, moving over to me so she could slide her hand into mine. She proved to be quite patient for her age. She’d be an amazing girl when she grew up. For now, Elariel stood nearby and waited for a winner to appear out of this silly staring match. 

“Jaleth, just take it as a gift for Sister Landrelia. That way we can both not have whatever debt feeling with us. Deal?” I asked, smirking. The goods were still being held in front of me like an offer. A good part of me expected him to turn it down. 

He laughed. Jaleth laughed and shook his head, reaching out and taking it from my hand. “You're relentless. No wonder Myn likes you. Fine. I'll be right back with your blade. Elariel, care to see your mother's new sword before her?” He knelt down to talk to her, looking at me for permission. I nodded, smirk becoming a smile. Elariel squealed in joy and followed him. 

I held back laughter as she went off. While those two went to get my sword, I took the time to think, to plan. When would Selindil come? Sooner, later, or simply remain unpredictable and appear at random? I needed to make sure Elariel would be safe if any of these things happened. Myn could keep her safe if it came down to it. I’d talk it over with her later.

As soon as Elariel was grown, it began to look more and more like I'd have to go on a family hunt. Find my mother, find my father, any siblings, go after Fanar and Lithmyr, and then find Ramis. But it all came back to Myn. What would she say, how would she respond, what if she wanted to tag along, and when did that leave time for me to try to explain my feelings? 

It shouldn't matter. None of this should if my parents had only kept me and not sent me to Selindil thinking I’d be safe! My head began to pound as I stared at the forest nearby. I stopped thinking about my parents. Thinking about them too much obviously didn't help me. I took a deep breath, calming down. My head still pounded. 

“Nar? Are you alright? Something bothering you, perhaps?” asked Jaleth. I snapped out of my trance, ignoring the steady pounding that kept slowly growing. I saw Elariel standing by him. She had her head tilted to the side. Her dark hair, so much like Lithmyr’s, cascaded and rested on the tops of her shoulders. 

I blinked a few times, shaking my head quickly. The headache disappeared only for a brief few seconds. “I… yeah. Completely fine. Just started thinking of my parents.” I saw Elariel’s eyes widen. She never asked about them after I had to explain as easy as I could about whoever they were. 

Jaleth nodded once. He and Myn understood enough. I hardly ever recalled hearing of their father. Only Viersin, and that had been after telling Myn about my real name. And lineage. Myn said she thought of him as one of the good Silverblades. 

“Have you had any luck? You have a Dragonmark, so perhaps you're a long-lost child of Ay’hrae or her daughter?” he suggested.

I shook my head. “Impossible. How would Ay’hrae Moonblade lose a child? And Kyena’s too young to be my mother. I've already got people suggesting I'm Anta’nar Fanar’s daughter.”

I saw him ponder the thought. “I referred to Taryanda, the firstborn of Ay’hrae. But Taryanda and Fanarol Silverblade were together under Azshara’s rule. It would make sense. You're about the age for it, and lots of gossip spread when those two got together.”

I clenched my teeth tight to prevent myself from saying anything. “Mhm. I'll look into it later. Anyways, how did the reforging go?” I asked, feeling the headache intensify. 

Jaleth realized he still had my sword, motioning for Elariel to pull the cloth covering off. She acted as excited as ever when she got to do that. A silly grin spread over her lips. At least she had something from Myn, even if it meant that same grin when they got excited about something. 

“I based it off the original design of the weapon. The hilt I forged around the pattern some of Ravencrest’s soldiers used to use, from their falchions. Don't worry, the blade got added. Your hilt required a new handle to be mounted on. I did it like I suggested and how you asked,” he explained. 

I wrapped my hand around the handle. The cool metal of the hilt rested on top of my hand as I held it. Perfectly balanced. That blade coming off the hilt hardly brushed my hand. I saw the other side of it and how the piece of metal poked up and into a rounded tip. The blade itself curved, with Old Darnassian runes curling up the fuller and to the point of it. The sword looked breathtaking. The blade’s metal was colored grey, the handle wrapped in bear leather, the rest of the hilt a shining silver. Jaleth put the runes in an orange so dark it looked almost like that warm red of Nochtuern’al. 

I forgot the headache steadily pounding its way up severity levels. Selindil and my parents vanished from thought and every stupid problem disappeared into the background. This weapon looked so much like my previous one but yet so different at the same time. I would never be able to pay Jaleth back for this. 

“It's stunning. This is beyond what I hoped for. Thank you so, so much, Jaleth!” I told him. A smile had been smeared onto my face because of how happy I felt. 

“Anything for friends of Myn's. Don't hesitate to ask me for repairs or new weapons,” he answered. “Every good sword has a name, Nar. Care to name it like your ancestors did?”

_Vord’serrar. The Broken Blade. Reforged from Nochtuern’al and held by one of Tor’landa’s descendants. Vord’serrar._

My thoughts screamed at me. This blade had been ancient compared to most other weapons. It had been through so much, had been shattered because it served its purpose. Now it was a new blade.

“Vord’serrar. It feels right to call it that. Because of the weapon's history,” I stated. “I truly have no way to thank you for this. You didn't have to do this.”

“It’s my job. As I said before, you're my sister's friend. Anything for her friend, but I also think it may be because she cares for you as more.”

I shook my head, feeling the headache returning, only worse. I had to get home. “No, we're only childhood friends who met in the woods. But I need to get home, see if Myn wants to spar with me or spend time with her little wolf child.” 

Jaleth nodded, saying his farewells as I tucked my new weapon into a belt loop to carry it easier. I waited until we were out of sight before picking up Elariel and sprinting home. This headache didn't feel natural. I had questions for Tary. I suspected she had questions for me. I also had to get help from someone so I could tell Myn how I felt. My parents were another issue altogether. They came later. 

As soon as we got home, I heard Myn calling my name. The headache grew. It kept getting worse. I placed Vord’serrar beside our bedroom door after putting Elariel down. I stormed over to my bed as the headache became so unbearable that I grew dizzy. Soon enough, I didn't recall anything.

~~~~~

When I peeled open my eyes, nothing looked out of place. Everything seemed normal. And quiet. Silence hardly ever settled here, unless we slept. Elariel always made some sort of sound, whether she played or followed me around the house as I tidied the place up. Something had to be wrong, all because it remained too quiet. 

I shoved myself off the bed. My head ached and things seemed to spin slowly to the right. It passed within a minute. I scanned the room, looking for my weapon. Al’zin rested at the foot of my bed. Vord’serrar stood propped next to the chest the other blade rested upon. The first hint that something was off. I vaguely recalled Vord’serrar resting outside of the room, right by the doorway leading to the bedroom. I hoped it had been Myn who moved it. 

My hand wrapped around the hilt and I lowered the blade to the ground in front of me. It would be ready to fight. I crept through the sitting room, hoping to see no changes to it at all. The small center table in the middle of the circle of seats rested askew of its normal spot. One of the chairs had been shoved backwards. Someone had been here. 

I advanced into the kitchen area. No signs, aside from the pantry door being wide open. Shattered glasses for any kind of wine lay on the floor nearby. I wanted to clean it up immediately, but went against that thought. Something dark stained a few shards that made it stick out to me. I edged forward, turning and holding my weapon in front of me for defensive reasons. Nothing would sneak up on me. 

When I reached the shattered glasses, I bent down and sifted through the glass to the stained pieces. I stuck out a finger and carefully poked until some of the dark liquid made its way onto my fingertip. Raising it to my mouth, I tasted it. The liquid, dark purple, tasted bitter and slightly metallic, leaving that metallic taste in my mouth. Someone cut themselves on the glass. Their blood on the shattered pieces. An intruder. 

My eyes widened. I abandoned the kitchen, storming through the house to Elariel’s room. The door was closed. I slammed my body against it. The door shuddered. I threw my weight into it this time, almost ramming it like a nightsaber. My attempt threw the door open. 

Elariel cowered by her bed, pressed against the wall with blankets covering everything but her eyes. Even they were barely exposed. I could see the fear. My eyes darted to the right and left, landing on Myn’ra with her bow at the ready and an arrow nocked. My blood ran cold as I marched over. I raised Vord’serrar in case something went wrong. I didn’t need any more death in my life, not so damned soon. 

“When the hell did you get so strong, Nymia?” Myn asked. She was clothed in her hunting gear. She just got home, it looked like. Either that or she’d not changed out of them yet. At least I saw no signs of blood on her. Myn glanced back at me, waiting for a reply. She quickly reverted her gaze to whatever lay in front of her. 

“I got angry. It’s called adrenaline. What’ve you got cowering in the corner, Lahkos?” I asked, edging closer. She sidestepped out of the way, allowing me a closer look. A person, some intruder. I pointed the tip of my weapon at the figure’s throat. Perhaps, whoever they were, they’d make sure not to try to break in when a wolf lived here with her pack. I was tempted to let Myn have this one, but didn’t give into the thought. 

The person crouched into a ball, hands over their head in both a protective and surrendering gesture. Good. They’d be easy to question. I exchanged a look with Myn, and I saw her bowstring relax slightly. She left this one up to me. She could deal with the next one, but not if that next one bore the face and name of Selindil. Selindil would die at my hand. 

“Who are you, xaxxas?” I asked, nudging at their clothing. I couldn’t see their face, since it remained covered by heavy layers of clothing and a hood that hung low. How they could see puzzled me. 

“Fanarol Silverblade. I only wish to see my little girl, please….” they--no, he--begged. “Please. I’m begging you.” He sounded so tired. 

I tried to remain strong, keep up the appearance. “If you’re Fanarol Silverblade, who did Delindor Silverblade and I idolize as children?” My voice didn’t crack, didn’t waver. Perhaps I had grown stronger since the last time I checked. My voice hardly ever remained level, but now it did. 

“Nymia? Nymia, please tell me it’s you. I just… I needed to know you’re okay before he takes me again,” he croaked. 

“Answer the question, take off your mask, and look at me.” I demanded this, pulling Vord’serrar back just enough for him to do these things. He obeyed, shaking hands pulling down the hood and another piece of fabric in front of his face. Fanarol, if he told the truth, looked up at us. At me, specifically. 

Dark purple hair fell out just below his shoulders. It had been longer the last I saw of him. His beard remained neatly trimmed, thicker and more filled out now than it had been when the War of the Ancients started. The shadows under his eyes remained, darker and with more intensity. The same eyes stared at me. Amber, warm like the hugs he gave me and like the fire when it grew cold in Ashenvale during the winters. But with more sadness and fear and longing in them. What happened to him after he disappeared? 

“You look so much like Taryanda….” His bottom lip trembled and tears began to form in his eyes. Everyone I knew as a child kept mentioning her. We weren’t even related. Why, then, did everyone say this? Even Fanarol. 

“Answer. The. Question.” I welcomed Myn’s input. 

Fanarol sighed and blinked away the tears as a few of them escaped. He quickly wiped those away just as they made it to his beard. “Your little brother always loved the story of your great-great-grandfather, Whiyarmir Silverblade. He made the ancestral dagger and a sword to pair with it. Al’zin. Whiyarmir did this to serve the Queen. He believed in Elune but thought two weapons made by the strength of the people would serve better than that of two Moon-Blessed Blades.” 

I nodded, motioning for him to continue. Delindor would always be Silverblade to me. He remained more loyal than the others. He’d always be my little brother and someone else had to remember him but me. I felt tears burning behind my eyes. If only he were here. 

“Nymia, you loved the stories about Tor’landa and her dragon. You always read the--” 

“Shut up. Myn, get Elariel and get out right now,” I commanded. The air felt thick with emotion. I stole a glance at Myn out of the corner of my eyes and saw she’d removed the arrow and replaced it into the quiver on her back. Whatever Elariel did, I couldn’t see from my angle. I looked at Myn again. She barely nodded and moved to get our daughter. 

I listened as Myn coaxed her out of the room. Elariel made some protested but didn’t complain after Myn explained the situation as best as she could. Whatever happened while I’d been passed out had obviously not been good for her. I’d have to check in later, see if she’d be alright or if she’d been hurt. I listened as the door clicked behind us. At least it still functioned like a door. 

As soon as I barely heard them, I dropped my voice down low. “Who the hell are my parents? Selindil’s mate spoiled that for me and then when I fought the Satyrs she shows up and tells me I’m no Silverblade. You’ve got to know. I trust you, so please tell me.” 

“You’re a Silverblade, I promise you--” 

“Don’t avoid the answers, Anta’nar, please. Emval already told me this. Why the hell do I have a Dragonmark? Only Tor’landa’s line has these and I’m not even a Moonblade!” 

“Nymia, this will all make sense. I promise you. You’ve got the Dragonmark because… well, it’s easy to explain. You are. You’re quite possibly the only one with both Silverblade and Moonblade blood in you. Th--I need to go,” he said. 

“Fine. Don’t break into my house again. Knock. There’s a door for a reason, Uncle Fanar. Bye,” I spat through clenched teeth. I stepped aside for him to stand. He shoved himself to his feet, trudging out the room and through the main areas. He didn’t bother saying a goodbye. I opened the doors, letting him go out and away from everything here. Even my uncle left.

I felt tears poking through my eyes and leaving a path down my face. I didn’t bother wiping them away, instead going outside the house and sitting behind it to brood and sort through my thoughts. Fanarol, through his brief stay, only made me question everything else more. Why did everything give me questions? 

Taryanda only gave me riddles to solve, kept insisting I had Moonblade blood. Kelemval mentioned I looked like her. He said I had Silverblade blood, that I looked like my parents. Whoever they are. And now Fanarol said both these things to me. It had to be impossible, just some stupid misunderstanding. What would I get next, Kyena fucking Stormbow asking about my family and saying I had this or that in me? 

Why couldn’t I have a normal life, just raise my daughter and care for the family I had? Too much crap in my life caused this whole mess and I just wanted a break from it all. My thoughts swam in my head as I tried to make sense of this thing. The only conclusion I kept reaching involved me being a Moonblade and Silverblade, one way or another. But it remained impossible, so how did that keep happening? Perhaps later Taryanda would enlighten me with an answer for once. 

Footsteps sounded. They crunched the grass below their boots as they made their way over. Myn’ra. She wanted to be heard. Fanarol had left and he never wanted to be heard, no matter what. I sat quietly and listened for her. She soon rounded the corner, stopping right beside me. I lowered my gaze to my knees. 

“I put Elariel to bed. She only agreed to go to sleep if I told her about the Seawhispers. She fell asleep near the end of it. Hopefully she’ll get a decent rest,” Myn told me. I wondered if she had put our daughter to bed, grateful that she did. Both of us hoped Elariel slept well tonight, though I doubted she would. I’d be up in case she awoke. 

Myn sat down beside me. She sighed in comfort, stretching her arms out over her knees as she drew them close to her chest. I raised my eyes to see her, preparing to ask why she came out here in the first place. She beat me to the questions. “Brooding again? Damn, Nym. I thought you were done doing that and decided to leave that to me. But really. Are you thinking of the idiots who stuck you in the worst place possible? I don’t think you or I are any closer to figuring out who they are, though.” 

I nodded. “Don’t know who my father is, just that he’s Silverblade. I’m getting a creeping suspicion I’m the only child of Ay’hrae’s oldest child. Weird, but Kyena’s too young to have mothered me.” I chuckled, left hand holding Vord’serrar by the handle as I moved it to rest in front of us. 

“Get inside, at least. That way there’s less chance of that bitch showing up and killing you before I even scare you again. Kind of like…” Myn trailed off, a smirk taking over her face. I began to think of what she meant by that, but nothing stuck out. Most likely her typical joking. I could use it after today. 

Suddenly, her hands grasped my shoulders and I felt my back pressed against a wall. I had a good guess as to where this would lead. “This. You’re too easy to catch off-guard. Maybe I should teach you, hm?” 

I felt my face get hot. “If it means I can scare you, sure,” I joked.

“Nothing will scare me, I tell you,” she said. “Nothing.” Her smirking face became the last clear, non-fast memory of tonight.


	7. Another

Elariel’s nightmares steadily got worse. I began to fear for her and found myself praying before I slept. I silently pleaded to the Goddess for Her to look over my daughter. She shouldn't be going through with this at all. She never should, and I wouldn't keep trying to keep her safe. 

Enough time passed for Myn and I to begin asking when Selindil might be reappearing again. Enough time for us to ask if she'd dare assault our daughter. Myn agreed I'd be the one to end her, since she had no real grudge against the bitch who did her damnedest to ruin my life. I refused to be a pawn for her, and it's why we asked that what if. What if she's using her magicks to mentally assault our daughter to make me a tool for her? It sounded enough like what she'd do. For now, we'd have to wait.

“So, should I sing for you since you say you won't just yet?” Myn asked me. “Or will you sing for me this time?” She grinned and tried to grab at my hands, hoping to prevent me from moving. Moonlight filtered through the window nearby. It gave her the advantage in this… situation.

I laughed at her question and pulled my hands away, faking a blow to her stomach. “I'm afraid, my lady Seawhisper, I'm very sure you're still not mine. It also isn't my birthday and I still haven't found a suitable enough hellhole.” I moved quicker than her this time, grasping her hips and trying to pull her down. She did her best to resist, almost winning before giving in and leaning forward. 

“Mhm. I'm not a lady, my lady Bladesong. Don't you recall I'm a wolf?” she reminded me. As I nodded my head, Myn seized the opportunity to close my hands together and gently push them above my head. “You're getting slow, k’laen lahkos. Dracon. Whatever you want to call yourself.” 

“Cruel, cruel wolf. You've bested me. Mind if we stop wasting time, because you've already got me flustered,” I said. I laughed nervously. With Myn holding my waist and hands steady, I had no room to move around, only attempt to squirm uncomfortably. She tightened her grip and stopped me. 

“Nym, I've done this to you before and you're still as awkward as ever. It must be your brooding. Now stop moving and let me celebrate another year without your relatives dropping in.” She leaned down and gave up her hold on me to remove my shirt. That familiar heat flooded my face as I tried not to move around too much. “Dammit, don't wear anything underneath next time. Elariel might walk in on this sort of thing.”

“I do what I want. It comes with being the main mother around here.” I laughed at her as she proceeded to glare and continue with her task.

“Hm. I need to start stock hunting, then, just so I can steal your job Always so guarded, but if I stole your role here….” She finished, tossing everything she removed aside and bore down on me. “Maybe I could even…” Myn crushed her lips against mine, fingers digging into my sides. “Catch you off-guard again.”

I groaned. “That joke was awful. I'm not guarded,” I argued, with a guarded expression. “Besides, you keep scaring me at the most random times. How can I prepared for it?” 

Myn cackled and clutched her sides as she threw her head back. “I'm hilarious, Nym! Like I said, you're always guarded and easy to startle. You can start being prepared by expecting it.” She leaned back over me, one hand snaking up and grabbing my wrists once more. Her thighs no longer flanked my waist. 

It occurred to me I lost track of her other hand. “Where's y--Ohh… Goddess. Myn, I swear if you get loud and draw Elariel back here, I'm not going to forgive you for another century.” That smirk crossed her face as she leaned down and kissed a small scratch on my collarbone. 

“You're the loud one, Nymia. I had to shut you up multiple times when Elariel nearly walked in. Remember that one time you reached your peak and Elari asked through the door what was going on?” she asked.

“Shut up. Don't even remind me.” My face grew hotter. “Say another word and I'll keep the room to myself for a while.” 

“Please, I couldn't stop laughing during that. I had to tell her you had a bad dream and I was making sure you were alright. And then she tried to get you a comfort food but I said I already brought you some.”

“Myn, I swear to the Goddess--oh, hell, please let go of my hands, at least,” I begged. The feeling of not being able to grab anything added a sense of irrational fear. It probably had to do with always having something in my hands, be it a sword, our daughter's hand, Myn’s hair, or a book. 

She let go, twining her fingers into the blanket by my head. My hands flew to her shirt, undoing the buttons on them as fast as I could. “This shirt is new. Ruin it later, so I can look amazing right now.” I slowed down, taking care to undo the next half unless I ruined it, as Myn said.

“When do you not look amazing? How has nobody plucked you up and tried courting you yet?” I questioned. 

“Probably…” She nipped at my neck. New, yet I wanted to see where it'd lead. “Because…” Again. Myn went lower this time, grinning wider than before. “I…” A third time. I resisted the urge to speed her up. “L--”

The door opened. Elariel held a book in her right, a finger stuffed between the pages to mark her spot. She had her other hand on the door. She stared at us curiously when she opened the door. I yanked Myn down to cover both of us before our daughter started asking questions. My face felt hotter than it should have been able to get. 

“Min’da, K’laen Min’da? What're you doing? Somebody's at the door and knocking,” she said. 

“Well you certainly feel warm. I should shove my bed next to yours more often, Nymia.” Myn smirked at me. Something about that look told me she had a surprise planned for later. 

“Shut up now, you can do this whenever you like. Elariel is right there,” I hissed in her ear. I felt her laughing as I lifted my head to see what the poor girl needed. “Um, just cuddling. Who’d you see at the door, lakhos dorei?”

She shrugged and stepped into the room, waiting patiently. “A lady. She had something in her arms. Maybe it's a gift from Anta’nar.” 

I maneuvered my arm out and waved it at her. “Show the woman in. I'll be out in a minute, if your mother will get off me.” Elariel nodded and skipped off. I heard her in the other room as she closed our door to go attend to this unexpected visitor of ours. 

“So… finish this later? I was also quiet when you said to be. I guess that means this can happen whenever.” She grinned at me, shoving herself off and sprawling out in the bed space next to me. Myn took in a sharp breath, turning her head to look at me. “Nymia…. Are you bringing anything else into this thing we have going?” 

“I….” Her question caught me off-guard. She sounded so different here, making me wonder if she wanted anything more than this friends-with-benefits relationship. I told myself I should say no. Myn wouldn't want to be with an emotional mess whose relatives kept showing up. I had no way of being what she’d want. Perhaps she’d meet someone that truly deserved her. I didn't. I’d make sure to fade into the background when she found that person. 

I shrugged, pushing myself up and going to retrieve my clothing. “N-no… not unless… damn. Why is our daughter still alone out there with a stranger?” My heart ached, but I hid it to avoid answering that question. I quickly put my shirt on, rearranging my hair and pulling it back into a tail behind my head. My stomach knotted up. Whoever we invited into our home was somebody from my past. It had to be.

As I entered the main room, I took note of Elariel’s position in a chair near the door to our room. The woman’s head hung over the bundle of whatever she held. Her hair masked it, almost dark as night and with streaks of silver in it. Most likely dyed, due to the color not reaching her roots. I didn’t know what to make of her, especially in her hunched over position. 

My mind raced with all the ways this could possibly go wrong. Did she have any weapons on her? What if she revealed herself to be Selindil, come to ruin my family? Maybe this woman had a message from her. Maybe she didn’t. Slim chance she came here, of all places, on her own accord. Nothing sat in the forest nearby yet for Lady Stormbow’s home and the village where Jaleth practiced his craft and where the temple of Elune stood. I had no way of defending everyone if any of these were true. Damn it all, I’d risk it this once. 

The woman hugged the bundle closer as she looked up. Intricate facial tattoos resembling an elegant, beautiful bird. Shadows rested under her eyes and some blood stained her upper lip. Silver eyes that looked like they had seen better times had a sense of fear and pleading in them. Her features looked familiar to me, yet I couldn’t place them. 

“Thank you so much, fa’lore. You’re much too kind to a stranger,” she croaked out, a weak smile coming across her face. After she spoke I knew immediately who walked into our home. Not Selindil, not working for the bitch, not a woman to be fear. Not that bitch. This woman never had the misfortune of meeting that bitch who ruined my life. 

I snapped my fingers and got Elariel’s attention. She perked up, about to ask a question. Pointing at the bedroom door, she understood to get Myn. I waited, biting my lip and squeezing my fists so tight my nails and teeth nearly broke the skin and drew blood. Muffled conversation came through the door before Myn walked out. Myn told our daughter stay in there. This wouldn’t go well. 

“Janedria. So good to see you after an eternity,” I pushed through clenched teeth. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she smirked at me. 

“I’m surprised you recall my face after how drunk you got the night you passed through, Nar. Not satisfied with my performance in bed?” she retorted. Inside my mind, I screamed. I thought she’d been too drunk to remember. Had I not left quickly and quietly enough? Is that what set her off? 

I didn’t need to look at Myn to know she gave me the look. I had the urge to go over there and hurt Janedria. I still wanted to so badly. How could I ever forgive her for it? I forced a smile, choosing to focus on why she was here. “What brought you here, Janedria? Not just dropping off a gift, I take it?” 

She shook her head, motioning to the bundle in her arms. Myn maneuvered to seat herself across from Janedria. Smart, but if Selindil pulled a trick involving mind control, Myn stood in the most immediate danger. Not smart, but to her it probably was. I directed my eyes to the bundle Janedria held, watching as she stopped trying to mask whatever she had in her arms. 

Eyes. A… child? Why did she bring a child here? “I know you still hate me, Nar. You always will because I’m why your brother isn’t here anymore. I don’t expect you to take her in. I can’t… I…” Janedria trailed off and stifled a sob. “She’d have an awful life. Her father can’t take her because it was one night…. Whatever house I came to I’d give her up to. You’re just the first one I saw….”

The child slept peacefully in her arms. When I looked at Myn, she remained fixated on Janedria and her daughter. She’d take this child in and whatever other one came along, if it came to it. I strode over to Janedria and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Have you named her at all, my old acquaintance?” 

“Eraenia. Her surname should be Mistspeaker but it doesn’t fit her. What’s your friend’s name, Nar?” she asked me.

“Myn’ra Seawhisper,” Myn answered. I had no right to tell her name if she didn’t want it to be stated.    She stared straight at Eraenia. “If Nar agrees, we can take her in. She’ll be safe here with us. If anything happens.” I couldn’t help but smile at her words. We could take the girl in, and we had enough room for another child in the house. 

I found myself staring at Myn and I furrowed my brow, itching to speak privately with the woman who caused my brother’s death. “Myn… I need to speak to Janedria about something. Check on Elariel in the meanwhile, please? I worry about her.” Myn nodded, making her way to our bedroom. She hesitated in the doorway, casting a glance between the child and something else before finally exiting the room. 

“She’s not stopped feeding yet, hasn’t she?” I asked, lowering my voice. “And why didn’t you leave when you saw it was me, knowing I hated you?” 

“Eraenia’s still feeding. I- I stayed because I wouldn’t find anywhere else… not when I have that- that man still following me….” she quietly sobbed. The fear in her voice made me curious as to what she talked about? 

“What man?” 

“Stubble, tall as you. Silver eyes and hair like the sky at night… like your daughter’s. He has a scar across his nose and he’s very wide. He kept following me. I nearly died just weeks ago, when he attacked me….” 

Lithmyr. She was talking about Lithmyr. If he came after her, it had to be something she had or because he planned on raping another woman. I hoped he got his punishment sooner rather  than later. I would have loved to give it to him, but it went against what Liarra taught me, what Fanar and Emval taught me. 

“I promise you that your daughter will be safe here. We’d be glad to raise her, but why--”

“My lifestyle prevents it. I don’t want her to have a whore for a mother. She’ll know what love is here. I can see it when you look at her, Nar, because I see it whenever a couple would come in with their hands in each other’s. Have you asked her yet?” 

“Asked her what? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Janedria. I just wanted to know a few things before you left.” 

“Nar, ask her. She probably feels the same way about you as you do about her. It won’t hurt just to ask about it.” 

“I’m not going to. I don’t deserve her. She should have someone who can fulfil what it is she wants, and I’m just going to do nothing but leave because of some stupid family that keeps trying to kill mine.” 

Janedria sighed, wiping away her tears. “Stop playing the martyr because relatives keep coming after you. Just go tell her and it’ll be out of the way. At least then you’ll have a family to boast about, Nar.” She turned her head to the side and stared at nothing, taking in a deep breath as tears began rolling down her face again. 

“Myn!” I called. I glanced back and heard the door open. I hadn’t even noticed she closed it whenever I asked her to check on Elariel. She walked out of the room with Elariel in tow behind her, the girl’s nose stuck in another book. She always helped our daughter find just the story to read somehow. 

“Yes? I brought Elari out. She wanted to come in here and be with both of us,” she laughed, casting a glance back at our daughter as she plopped herself in a chair near Myn. 

“We can take the child in. It’d be good for us, and Elari will have a sibling.” Myn smiled at me. I had a feeling she’d be happy about that whenever I saw the way she looked at Eraenia. Something inside her must have clicked and made her think that way. 

“I don’t want to visit her. It’d be better if she didn’t know about her birth mother until she’s old enough, Nar. I… I trust you both when you say she’ll be safe here,” Janedria said. She looked down at her daughter. “Goodbye, little one. I know you will love it with your mothers and sister.” Janedria hesitated a moment, placing a kiss on her daughter’s forehead and handing her to Myn. She took Eraenia with the utmost care, cradling the child close to her breast and staring at her with love in her eyes. 

Tears slipped down my face as I began to wonder about my own mother. Did she do this for me, or was I left at a doorstep with a note and a blanket on me with nothing more? Did she name me herself? It didn’t matter much now. At least my daughters would grow up with parents that loved them, and when they were old enough they’d know how they came to be here. My heart ached again. I’d give the world to feel what they felt, having a mother. 

Myn stood up and tiptoed carefully over to me. She cast her gaze between me and our new daughter, making sure she slept while being moved around. Myn leaned in, lowering her voice to a whisper in my ear. “Nymia, are you alright? You’re crying.” She didn’t even bother to mask the emotion and worry in her voice. 

I didn’t bother to wipe them away. “Yeah….” I barely managed to reply. “Leave the beds together tonight, please. I’d feel better.” I felt her nod her head when her hair brushed against the tip of my ear. She looked back down to Eraenia, who slept peacefully. Such a quiet little thing, her. 

Janedria left without another word, silently thanking us. I had no doubt she hurt as much as a woman could, in the emotional sense. I’d never forgive her for taking my brother from me, but I didn’t like that she had to give up her only child because of a mundane thing. She should have gotten to see her daughter grow up. 

“I’ll be right back, Myn. I need to meditate before I do anything else,” I said. 

“I understand, Nymia.” The words came out of her mouth so calmly, so beautifully and smooth that I wanted to ask her something just to hear it again. The way she said my name made me want to go by it again. 

I made my way out, not even bothering to grab my weapon. It would disturb me, distract me and make me want to hit things. If I did that, I’d not be doing what Liarra suggested. The next time I needed to deal with my emotions, I’d hit something. The time after that, clear my mind and sort through it. The space where Elariel normally played would do best. 

As I seated myself, I wanted to run in and grab Vord’serrar. I felt vulnerable and too easily defeatable with it. I closed my hands around my knees so I had something for them to feel. My breathing came deep and steady, eyes closing. Like I had been taught. I just had to remember that, focus on it, then find the root of why I felt the way I did. But in truth, I wasn’t sure how I felt after the events of today.

Laughter, shrill and low, reached my ears. Not Myn. She never laughed like it. Only Selindil did. Myn’s laugh was music, Selindil’s like too much ice on the skin for too long. Uncomfortable, cold, and it made me want to gather my family and run. But I couldn’t. I had to be strong for them. 

“Well, funny you’re actually doing what that woman taught you to do. I just wanted to see how my favorite little plaything held up. My, my, my. Lithmyr and Fanarol will be _so_ happy to hear about this! Perhaps they’ll even tell that Nilan fellow they serve. That man will surely find an interest in you,” she told me. 

“Go away. I don’t have my sword. I don’t think I’ll need it if you keep showing up. My fists… they can- can harness the Goddess’s power and easily take you out, bitch.” My voice shook. That same fear when she first came to me during the War of the Satyr resurfaced and I felt helpless again. 

“Oh, please. I’m here only briefly. Like I mentioned, I’m here to check on my plaything. You can have a rematch and lose it later. Right now, how is your mate and daughter, hm?” she asked.

I couldn’t breathe. My chest tightened up and my hands began to shake. I needed to get away. “Answer, girl.” I didn’t. She glared at me and stepped forward. Selindil began to mutter something, moving her hands in an intricate design. Magic flared in her hands in the shape of a flame. “You are pathetic…. Why does your mate call you a dragon when you do nothing but turn into a cowering child when I appear?” 

She let the fire flare in her hand, moving it from palm to palm. She shook her head so much that I lost track and gasped for air suddenly. My head began to throb. No, not again. It was all Selindil. It’s all her. Everything like this, it all came from this bitch who ruined my life. I just wanted her gone, I just wanted her gone, she needed to go away but she wouldn’t.

“NO!” I shrieked, half-crawling, half-sprinting away from her until I steadied myself. I sprinted to our door, throwing it open and slamming it closed. My hands fumbled with the lock, eventually getting it before making my way back to our bedroom and resting myself next to my bed. It sat on the inside of the room, away from the door. 

Eraenia wailed nearby. I held my hands over my ears, trying to shove it all out. All because of Selindil I couldn’t even function and rock my daughter back to sleep. Why did she always show up at these times? Why did my mother leave me with that bitch? What ever happened to the man who was my father? So many places and they give me to that bitch who ruined everything for me.

Her wailing got closer, but yet steadily became quieter. “What happened? You were hardly out there. Eraenia woke up after the noise you caused.” I took in a shaky breath, lowering my hands to hug my knees to my chest. 

“Selindil. It’s always her. She keeps showing up, and I’m worried she’ll try to go after our girls. I just want her gone, Myn,” I complained. She didn’t have to listen to this, yet she did. 

“We’ll deal with her at some point. For now, let’s focus on our children.”


	8. Truth and Selindil

Within a year, the newest arrival to our home took a liking to Myn over Elariel and me. She struggled when I tried holding her, only ever calming down if the rare visitor happened by, or if I distracted her with something. Despite this, the girl still remained quiet when I held her. She was picky, if not annoyingly so. 

Eraenia still remained as picky as this when she began toddling about. Her older sister, on the other hand, wanted to know when she’d be old enough to run around and play, disappointed at getting the same answer of “not yet”. Elariel still tried to entertain her and hold her sometimes. She tried finding some fun with her sister.

A hand on my shoulder shook me awake. My eyes refused to open fully, as I wanted to sleep in for once. I only groaned and shrugged the hand off. It came again, and I tried to shrug it off a second time. The hand stayed, prompting me to open my eyes and see which of my girls kept trying to wake me up. 

When I opened my eyes, I expected to see Myn or Elariel shaking me awake for something. I saw Tary. She knelt in front of me, urgency etched onto her face as she shook me once again. I could only stare in tired disbelief that she brought me here for another one of our frequently infrequent chats. I wonder what riddles she had to share this time.

“Nymia, please don’t ignore me this time,” she whispered. I glared back at her, angry for her inconsistent appearances and her speaking in riddles. I shoved myself backwards, away from her, then getting onto my feet to face her with some dignity still left in me. 

“What is it you want this time, Tary? You keep showing up and disappearing and leaving me with nothing but more questions than before. Who the hell are you, for one? And why do you keep coming to me when you could easily go to Kyena Stormbow, or, I don’t know, Elariel or even Fanarol?” I asked. I crossed my arms, not wanting to deal with whatever she brought up this time. 

“I can help you fight Selindil. It’s simpler than it sounds, I swear to you, it is.” A pleading look crossed her face. She reached out once again, placing her right hand over my shoulder. Tary waited for a moment before speaking. The woman practically begged me to let her help this time, and I didn’t understand why.

I jerked away from her, desperate for answers and to just get away from everything involving Selindil. Tary climbing onto this wagon of problems didn't help any. She kept thinking this would help, but it never, ever, did, and she claims to have seen what's been going on with me. Why did I even listen to her in the first place? She needed to stop. Just this once.

“What makes you think you can randomly appear to me and involve yourself with _my problems_ and _my life_?” I spat. 

“Because I'm trying to help you as best as I can, Nymia.” She sounded desperate, like a wounded person trying to convey a message. “Believe it or not, I actually care about your well-being and want your family to be safe.”

What the hell did that mean. “Almost everyone says those things, Tary. It doesn't mean anything because I've heard that enough to know it's a lie!” 

“No, it isn't. I, unlike many of the people you had the misfortune of meeting, mean it. Listen for once, use your brain, and find the meaning in it!” Tary raised her voice at me, trying to get that point across. I wouldn't buy the act. I heard it too much. Tary lied before, and she'd lie again, just like most everyone. 

“And why? Why should I believe you? What reason do you have to take an interest in how I am? Don't even try avoiding the question this time!” My voice strained as I raised it to a scream. I’d not be able to keep it up. I could feel my throat going raw already. 

Only traces of irritation lined her face. She had to be thinking of how to answer the question, but still avoid it. She always did this, essentially lying to my face about this whole mess. The muscles in her jaw tensed at my demands for a straight answer. Perhaps this time, I’d get the truth, but perhaps she'd answer it yet still avoid most of the truth. 

Tary closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She squeezed her fists and held them down at her sides. “Why do you think, Nymia?” she asked me. “I think you know the truth.”

“The _truth_ I believe is that you're one of the same manipulative bastards using me as a pawn for some bullshit game!” I screeched. 

“It's because I am your _mother_! I have a right to help you and make sure you are safe. How do you think you have the Dragonmark? Why do you think people said you looked like me? You're a Moonblade.”

My words caught in my throat. It was true, then. Emval, Jaleth, Myn, they were right. Tary was the one who left me with that bitch. Tary set me up for these problems, and now wanted to help me? My chest ached with that knowing of being betrayed. She left me and… I didn't know what to say to her. She knew what she'd left me with, though. 

Tears stung at the back of my eyes. My stomach churned. “You left me with that bitch! You left me there and didn't lift a single fucking finger to help!” I screamed so loud it hurt. I wanted to do nothing but scream at her. “What ran through your head when you thought to leave me there? Why aren't you here instead, Goddess dammit?!” 

Pain flashed momentarily across her face. She looked as close to crying as me. Good. She should. She abandoned me. “How’d you even leave me there? Did you leave me on the doorstep with a note and blanket? Show up at the door with me in your arms? Hell, did you even name me?” I spat. 

“I left you with your father, Nymia--” she started.

“Don't fucking call me that! You don't have that right anymore!” I choked back a sob, trying so hard to look as angry as I felt. 

“I left you with your father. He thought you’d be safer with his family. I couldn't raise you because something prevented me from doing that. You shouldn't have been there, but he reclaimed you after a time. At least you had him and your brother.” 

“Get out of my business. Get out of my dreams. Get out of everything involving me. I don't want you anywhere near my children, especially Elariel. At least she'll know the love of a family.” 

“Nymia, anu min’dorei--”

In an instant I was back in my home. A wetness coated my face that I assumed to be tears. I could only hope Tary never appeared to me again. After what she did, how in my right mind could I bring myself to call her mother? She betrayed my trust, lied to me about who she was, and then dared to stick her nose in my problems. I didn’t need anyone’s help in this mess, especially not hers. 

Peeling my eyes open, I noted the moon had risen some time ago. Perhaps Myn took the girls out for some fun. I dragged my person out of the bed, shuffling my feet as I clothed myself in something acceptable. And not my normal sleeping clothes. After Eraenia arrived, it tended to consist of either a shirt or a pair of pants too big for me. Hardly ever both. 

I made my way out into our main room, clothed in a loose robe with a dagger shoved in a hidden pocket on it. After years of mending her armor and now our sudden paranoia of Selindil reappearing, Myn had taken to helping me sew in hidden pockets and hiding daggers, knives, or any other sharp object around the house. She’d educated Elariel on how best to use one just in case she had to. 

On the chair where Elariel sat rested a note scrawled in an urgent hand. I could hardly read it unless I focused on it. “Nym, I took the girls outside for Raeni to get air and to give Elari some history lessons. Join us when you can. With love, Myn,” I read aloud, smirking at that stupid farewell she included to the girls and me. Part of me felt surprised she’d use it on such a casual note, but the other part seemed more reassured than anything. 

I’d have to tell Myn as best as I could about Tary. If I even brought myself to mention her again. The woman betrayed my trust, and I didn’t think I could bring myself to do just that. But… I had a mother. Then the question remained of who my father was. There were enough Silverblades for her to have invited to join her in bed. The top candidates, as far as I was concerned, were Wyhramis, Fanarol, and Lithmyr. So much of me hoped it’d never be Lith. He’d never be that for me, not after what he did.

My steps were light as I made my way through the house and to the yard, just in case I heard anything. I found my swords resting near the door. We agreed they should remain there when going outside to watch the girls, mostly for safety measures than anything. I only prayed I never had to use them while they rested there. Perhaps I’d be lucky and never have to use them again. I doubted it, though. 

As I went into the yard I found Elariel near the treeline and Eraenia with Myn, near the side of our house. “Myn, why’d you let me sleep in?” I stood right outside the doorway with my arms crossed and a smirk on my face. The girls paid me no mind, meaning she must have told them to leave me alone this time. Normally they pestered the hell out of me, Elariel especially. 

“Because you looked like you needed some. I’ll remind you that after that bitch--” 

“Myn’ra! The children are out!” 

She laughed, raising her hands in defeat. Eraenia pouted at her when she drew her hands up. Myn laughed even harder, resting them on Eraenia and pulling her into a hug. “Sorry, sorry. Would ‘you-know-who’ suffice? Just so the girls don’t pick up on it?” Our daughter clung tightly to Myn, staring up at me with curious eyes.

“Yes. That’ll be fine. Pay some attention to Raeni so she doesn’t get pouty again.” I nodded my head back to our child, stealing a glance at Elariel to make sure she didn’t run off into the woods and play at being a hero in the stories she read. 

“Okay. But anyways, I thought you’d need some more sleep since You-Know-Who showed up. After that night you stayed up so much and got, what? Four hours of sleep on average? Elariel constantly had you there at her side when her bad dreams kept coming back.” Myn did her best to juggle speaking to me and keeping Raeni quiet. She did a good job, a much better one than I could have done. 

I moved over and sat down next to them, watching Raeni as she did her toddler things and pout whenever Myn didn’t play with her. In all truth, I sat and stared like a dumb, lovestruck fool at the one woman who remained there for me whenever nobody else was. For whatever reason she just stayed. I didn’t know if I should consider myself lucky or curse myself for falling in love with her. 

Raeni climbed out of Myn’s arms and strutted forward after Elariel. The older of the two stopped what she played and let go of the small twig she held in her hand. “K’laen Min’da! What should I do with her? You keep saying she’s not old enough to play with me!” 

“Elari, don’t you have that one book you love reading? The one with all the different stories about the Moonblades, the Silverblades, Cenarius, and the dragons?” I asked. She nodded at me. “Well, go fetch that one and read something from it to her. Min’da can tell you she loves hearing stories.” Elari nodded furiously and ran into the house to retrieve the book from her and Raeni’s shared room. 

Raeni wandered around the area, trying to collect as many sticks as she could after seeing her older sister with the twig. After these two, I didn’t want to raise a third child for a good while. I kept my eyes on her as she wandered around. Nothing would happen to her while she stayed with us. So much of me wondered about just why the Goddess brought us two daughters, but they were amazing.

“Nymia? Could you go in and see what Elari’s doing real quick?” Myn asked. I snapped out of watching Raeni like the world’s most overprotective parent. I nodded once, pushing off the ground and striding back inside to see just what held our daughter up. She hardly ever took this long.

I reached her room, the door wide open. When I stepped in I saw her trying to climb the bookcase to get her book. I moved forward and pulled her back, with much kicking at my thighs and flailing in general. Setting her down, I took her spot where she previously stood and pulled her book down from the topmost shelf. 

“You could have just asked, Elari,” I reminded my daughter, giving the book to her.

“Sorry, k’laen Min’da….” she mumbled, shuffling out of the room. I placed my hands on her shoulders and steered her back towards the yard where Raeni and Myn waited on us. Elari didn’t try shoving backwards at all on the return trip back out. She remained quiet and so did I, seeing to reason to start a pointless conversation.

When we reached the door outside, I heard a shrill cry. Both of us rushed out, and I saw Myn with her bow out and an arrow aimed forward. Turning my eyes to her target, Eraenia struggled to escape whoever held her, but couldn’t. They held a knife to her neck. If she struggled anymore, they would kill her.

“Elariel, go to Min’da immediately and do not move from behind her!” I ordered. She scampered off behind Myn, clutching her mother tightly. I ducked back inside the house, slinging the shoulder-sheaths of both Al’zin and Vord’serrar over my shoulders. My fists tightened, but still reached up and pulled Vord’serrar from its sheath. 

“SELINDIL! Let go of my daughter or I will put an arrow through your skull!” Myn screeched. I stepped out with my sword extended. The bow tensed, as did her entire body. I felt myself beginning to shake and cower with the fear of seeing the bitch again. 

Her cackling reached my ears. When I whipped my head right to see her, I noted immediately her eyes had become a fel green. The tips of her fingers formed into claws. Only a small band held her breasts in place as fur lined her sides, her arms, all down her figure. Slim, but hints of muscle showed through. She could still fight me. She still had that power in her that she used to beat me as a child. The one thing that remained unchanged on her was that same mix of dusk blue and deep purple hair. 

When she saw me she laughed even harder. She had reason to, as I dressed in a robe with only a leather, mid-thigh length outer item and two swords draped on me. I look about as nonthreatening as possible, even with my weapons. But Selindil should have reason to fear me, but moreso fear Myn. 

“Oh, look. It’s my pet. How has the mated life been treating you, girl?” she mocked. I opened my mouth to answer, only to get cut off. “Not mated? My apologies. I’ve seen the way you look at that… _mongrel_ you lowborne scum call a person.” She seemed to growl the words out, hurling them at me to get me to move. But she’d slit Eraenia’s throat if it happened.

“Let go of her. I don’t know what to call you, not after what you did. Rapist? Abusive parent? Bitch? Liar? Whore? You were all of those things and I thought naming you one would be easy,” I laughed, shaking my head and clenching my fist around my blade. “You raped Anta’nar Fanar. You did countless things to me. Behind Mordris’s back, you did nothing but bring in strange men.” 

She laughed. “I want you, girl. You’re mine. Don’t you remember? Fanarol stole you and he stole the bastard. Oh, but I suppose he stole two, since you’re also one. I won’t let this little plaything go ‘til you agree to come with me. Maybe then you’ll finally admit to the mongrel your feelings.” 

I swallowed, the urge to vomit steadily rising in my gut. I feared this woman so much. Now she had my--our daughter, with a knife to her throat, and a threat to kill her if I didn’t go with her. What demented asshole does a thing like this? I felt stuck in a dilemma. I go with her and never see anyone at all, not again. But Eraenia had a knife to her neck and she shook where she stood. I turned to look at Myn.

_You’re going to hand yourself to her, aren’t you?_ she seemed to say. Myn had that determined look set on her face. She’d try to track me down if I went, but it couldn’t happen if we wanted our daughters alive. Whatever happened, it would be because I wanted our daughters to be safe. Even if it meant Selindil take me. 

I only nodded once at Myn, turning my gaze back to the demon bearing Selindil’s name and features. “Let her go, and I’m yours. Just let my daughter go,” I pleaded. She narrowed her eyes, as if considering the offer before doing anything. She raised her head to the sky, staring up at the stars and observing them. Such a clear night. Clear enough for me to know where to strike to kill her. Nothing wild, as it’d be too dangerous. 

“Hm…. No. Not until you both put down your weapons.” 

“Min’da, will Raeni and k’laen Min’da be okay?” Elariel questioned, terror so vibrant in her voice. I didn’t hear anything from Myn for a moment. Elariel sniffed once, meaning she started crying as the events unfolded in front of her. Only around eleven hundred and yet she already bore witness to traumatizing events. I couldn’t begin to imagine how little Raeni felt. 

“Yes, k’laen lakhos. They’ll be fine. I promise they’ll be fine. Me and k’laen min’da know what to do, and we’ll figure it out.” 

“Myn, put your bow down and keep Elari safe. A wolf pup still needs its mother until it can roam freely by itself.” I lowered my sword to the ground, shrugging off the second one and letting it fall to the ground. Myn reluctantly eased the arrow off the bow and quivered it, laying the bow next to her feet. Selindil didn’t notice I had a dagger on me. I’d keep it there, just in case.

Selindil yanked her dagger away from Raeni’s throat, allowing her to scurry forward and clasp Myn’s legs with all her toddler strength. I saw her body begin to shake with fear as she began to cry. Myn glared at Selindil as she picked Raeni up into her arms. I hadn’t moved yet, taking in the sight of my family in so much pain caused by one demonic bitch of a woman. I’d kill her as soon as she had her back turned.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Nymia? What about you? You’re just as much their mother as I am! Don’t even pull that self-righteous bullshit like some of the assholes you’re related to!” she screamed at me. Goddess, she’d kill me after this. She’d kill me if she knew I had a weapon on and planned to outsmart a demonic she-bitch.

Selindil cackled. She began to mutter incoherent words, ones none of us could pick up and only guess at what she said. Whatever it all meant, I’d hear none of it soon enough. Not when she’d be lying dead on the ground. Suddenly my head throbbed with an immense pain, bringing me to my knees. I screeched so loudly. I just wanted it to end, and I’d give almost anything to make it stop. 

“Can’t risk her pulling any tricks, now can we, Mongrel?” she asked Myn. Through the tears spilling from my eyes I could barely make out a sickening smirk. Everything remained a blur, and I worried only that the girls wouldn’t be safe. 

“NOT NYMIA, YOU BITCH! Girls, go to your rooms and hide!” Through the screaming I heard the rubbing of wood on wood. Myn picked up her weapon. No. What about Raeni? What about Elari? What about our daughters? Selindil would kill them. She’d kill them right in front of me, starting with our children, then she’d save me for last and slit Myn’s throat in my face. I couldn’t let that happen to them. But my head ached and seared with pain. I could only clutch my head, digging my nails into my skin to try and get that hurt away. 

“You… insolent… little… little… WORM!” Selindil spat. “I will slaughter your children before your eyes! I will use their corpses for decoration! I will destroy your entire family!” Her two-toed, clawed feet stormed past my eyes. I seized the opportunity and grasped her ankle. My plea to Elune had no way of being spoken, not with this pain searing through my head. I couldn’t tell if I’d stopped screaming. My throat felt so, so raw. I needed water. I needed water terribly. My nails dug into her fur-covered ankle. “Get off me, rat!” 

_Elune, Goddess, if you can hear me, please grant me the strength to destroy this demon. It threatens your children, your humble servant, and has threatened the natural world in the past. If you hear my cries, please aid me this once._

Struggling, I barely managed to pull the dagger from its hidden spot in my robes. I raised it and stabbed it deep into her side. I barely had the strength to remove it and stab again, doing it one more time to keep her distracted from attacking Myn. She wanted only to use for her stupid games.

Bright white fire flared at the spot where I stabbed the dagger into her. It blinded my vision. I couldn’t see anything, not even if my family stayed safe from it. Selindil’s hoarse cries reached my ears. “MERCY! MERCY, PLEASE! MERCY, MY LORD NILAN!” she sobbed. Her voice went so raw. Before I knew it, a large, shooting pain went up the left side of my body. Like claws raking my skin, as if to get some kind of strike on prey. 

And then everything went black. 

~~~~~

_”I’m sorry, Nymia, but it isn’t your time. Your family needs you. Kene’thil surfas, dracon’shari.”_ So calm, so surreal. Did my mother speak to me? No, she couldn’t have. I thought I told her off. She’d not help me after what I said to her, and how horribly I disregarded her. But she shouldn’t have lied to me. If she’d just told the truth, I’d have understood why she did that.

“Wake up already... Goddess damn you. Our girls need us. I need you. ...going to keep you alive whether... it or not, you idiot. Don’t drop dead… --ve you.” Not Myn. Can’t be. Too urgent. Myn kept her calm. She always remained the better half of the family. The girls could rely on her to get them by. Raeni hadn’t gotten old enough for me to be permanent in her memories. At least she’d have Myn and Elari to remind her of me.

Pain shot through my side again. Like those claws. Selindil had those, after she turned into that demon thing. Did she claw me when that light blinded my eyes from seeing anything afterwards. Were my girls okay? As long as they were okay, everything was fine. I did everything I could to keep them safe. But Selindil…. Perhaps that light killed her? 

~~~~~

I struggled to get up, feeling restrained, like my body refused to breathe. Shoving myself off the bed, I whipped my head side to side. Before I could pick out anything, I leaned over my bed and retched up anything that might have been in my stomach, into a bucket. How the hell did I get here? I thought I’d been in the yard behind our house, on the ground and screaming in pain. 

The door slowly creaked open. I didn’t have time to recover and get my guard up for whoever walked through there. The rest of my stomach’s contents were heaved up until I ached. My hand shook as I pulled myself upright to see who witness my insides coming up from myself. I balled my hands into fists. 

“Thank the Goddess you’re alright, Nymia! The girls were so worried,” Myn gasped. She rushed forward, half-running and half-walking to me. One leg rested on top of the bed as the other stood on the ground. Her arms wrapped firmly around me, not so tight to where she squeezed what little air I had out of me, but yet not too loose to where I could slide out of them. I weakly grasped her as best as I could. 

A lump formed in my throat that prevented me from speaking. Just seeing her already reassured me the girls were safe and unharmed. Myn and I kept them safe. The girls were safe. They were safe. I took in a large, shaking breath after being able to confirm they were okay. Myn hugged me tighter in reassurance. I groaned, left side aching, which caused her to loosen her grip.

“What were you thinking, you idiot?” she mumbled. 

“I wanted to keep you safe. Keep her away from this--our family. You're my girls and I need to keep you away from harm,” I choked back. 

“I'm fine, Nymia. I'm a wolf. The girls will be, too, when they're grown. My very own wolf pack. What did the she-bitch mean about admitting things, though?” 

I shrugged as best as I could. Selindil nearly caused me to let out the truth, and though I hated doing it, I had to lie. “No clue. She's dead though, right?”

Myn nodded into my shoulder. “Yes, you killed her. She's dead.”

Good. But I had questions still. What did Tary mean when she told me those things, when the issue of the Dragonmark came up, when she said it wasn’t my time? I’d also heard of this Nilan fellow before, though I’d never met him. Tir’nael mentioned him before, only as “the Moonblade woman’s son”. Hell, did that make us related? 

“Myn, a few things before you go.” I found my voice again. I don’t know why I wanted to ask her these things. 

“I’m not going anywhere. You’re recovering from the she-bitch making patterns on your side and whatever she did to your head. Elari’s been keeping Raeni distracted by reading the stories to her. Whatever amount of power you used to cook Selindil also drained you, so as it stands, I think you’re going to need me for a while.” I got the suspicion she had a grin plastered on her face. Typical of her, though I didn’t have any room to complain. She pulled away from me, but still had her hands on my shoulders, staring at me with concern in her eyes. 

“Thanks for keeping the girls safe. What day is today?”

“Third of Astrahe. You slept for a while.” 

My stomach dropped. Selindil came on Delindor’s birthday. She did it on purpose, all to rub it in my face that I hadn’t been able to save him in the end. With her, nothing could ever be ruled as coincidence. At least now she’d not torment us, not show up on Delin’s birthday, or even my own anymore. 

“Delin’s birthday was yesterday. Not a coincidence she came here, then. I’m going to burn a candle for him later. She mentioned a Nilan, though. Should send a letter to Liarra about that, you think?” 

“Kyena. I’ll send her one, since she most likely knows who that is.” The smirk dropped from her face. Myn wore a serious mask, meaning she’d heard of this man before. “Liarra is a priestess and can aid us by searching the ancient records. Kyena should be able to give a personal account for a more… in-depth knowing of him.” She squeezed my shoulders, dropping her arms to her sides as her hands made dents in the softness of the bed. 

I nodded, smiling faintly. She still helped me, and yet expected nothing to be returned to her. She had every right to, but didn’t. How did I end up lucky enough to have her as a friend, but then how did I have the misfortune of falling in love? I never did finish my next sentence. “Myn, I….” Then I trailed off, shaking my head.


	9. Stormbow

Every movement ached. I wanted to laze around for the next hundred years just to ignore the immense soreness I kept feeling. But I still had the girls to look after while Myn hunted. Even though it’d been only a few weeks since the Selindil incident, the girls were still traumatized over the event. Especially poor Raeni. 

“Nym, I'm home. You better be resting and not walking around, Shorty,” Myn’s voice echoed through the door. I only laughed as I heard the thump of something heavy on a tabletop. The door creaked open and she entered. “Good that you're actually resting for once.” 

I barely made out the filthy clothing she wore as she sat next to me. I groaned. “I just washed those….” She shrugged, resting a hand on my shoulder. She was about to say something. Typically she did that before ever saying anything else. 

Through some disoriented vision I saw her smiling at me. “You washed them when I said you needed rest. It’s getting to the point where I’m going to need to ask for another priestess on what to do with you.” Oh, she still kept worrying over my injury. Didn’t she know I’d be fine and that I only needed some more rest? 

I smirked at her. “I’d rest if I didn’t have you and two girls to feed. I also happen to be the one qualified for healing anything. Again, I’ll be fine.”

She gave me a death glare and leaned in, shaking her head. I’d most likely be dealing with her fretting for the next few days now. I should have held my tongue instead of talking. I waited patiently for what she had to say now. 

Myn pushed up off the bed and I could feel her breath tickling my ear. Heat grew in my face for reasons I never wanted to discuss again. Not even with Liarra. “I want you to stand up and walk around. Tell me if it hurts at all.” She motioned for me to do as she said, standing and moving closer to the middle of the room.

I huffed at her. Overprotective and worrisome, I felt she sometimes went too far with it. At least I knew she cared as I began to walk. I made my way over to her within a couple of steps, smirking. Her fears were based on nothing. I continued to flaunt my being fine and strode around her. My grin remained plastered to my face, while she did nothing but glare at me. I made one more round before sitting down again.

She was about to concede the point, opening her mouth to speak when a knock at the door came. It sounded too solid to be one of the girls playing games. I stopped trying to piss Myn off and went out. I peeked through a veiled window before opening the door to invite an unknown stranger into the house. Selindil had made us rather suspicious. 

Kyena Stormbow stood at our front door. Rushing to get it open, I just realized I wore Myn’s clothing. It all hung off me. This would not reflect so well. “Kyena, good to see you. Here for any of the girls or something else?”

“A bit of both, actually. May I come in?” she asked, keeping her eyes focused on me and not my outfit. Thank the Goddess.

I nodded, ushering her in. “Please do. It's good to see a friend here.” She gave me a suspicious look and sat in a chair in the sitting area. “The girls probably hear you. Just wait.”

Elari came barreling out and Myn followed right behind. Myn simply walked, standing with her feet shoulder length apart and hands clasped behind her back. Elari, however, acted like she'd never met a new person in her life. Her eyes widened in wonder at the sight of Kyena. 

Raeni came out a few seconds later, cowering shyly behind Myn’s leg. I lived with a pack of wild animals. And with Myn at the head of it. I felt a smile spreading slowly across my face, almost blissfully unaware of the woman I looked up to most, right next to Tor’landa. I snapped back to reality when Kyena coughed, folding her hands together agitatedly. 

“What is it you're needing, milady?” I asked. 

Kyena shook her head. “None of that ‘milady’ shit. We had a rebellion to get away from it. Kyena will do, Nar.” 

I only nodded, somewhat awkwardly. She took in a breath and started, “Now I'm here because of the letter Myn sent me regarding the Selindil incident. She mentioned the demon screamed for mercy from a Nilan. Luckily I'm personally acquainted with him. I've also a few documents and official papers saved from the Sundering with him as the subject. I'd dismiss the girls for this, Myn, as this isn't something I would want them hearing.” 

Myn nodded and Raeni still stood shyly behind her, clutching her pant leg tightly. Myn scooped her up in her arms. Elari followed her closely, rather hesitant about leaving the room. They’d get a story about Kyena during the wars later. But as Myn walked off with our girls, I turned to face Kyena and see what she needed. I didn’t smile like I normally would to visitors.

“Please, tell me this won’t be anything bad,” I quietly begged.

“Nilan hasn’t been heard from ‘til now. He did…” She spat out the words following. “He did horrible things to my sister. And now, for unknown reasons, he had a ‘demonic she-bitch,’ as Myn worded it, in his service. I’d like for you to elaborate on it.” 

I sucked in a breath. With the topic of Selindil and this Nilan fellow out, I had to keep calm. Her name only reminded me of that house and how it served as my cage. I began, “When I was born, I was raised to think her my mother. She abused me. Fanarol helped me escape her, and so I lived with him and my brother. I learned she’s my aunt. You know the rest, most likely.” 

Kyena nodded, and Myn reentered the room. She sat down next to me. Her arm slinked behind me, giving my shoulder a few pats. I only tensed. She hardly ever did anything like this. Why start it now, when we had a guest over? Kyena shot Myn an… interesting look, to say the least about it. 

We continued on speaking about this matter, bringing up different theories on just how and why Nilan chose to show up. This appearance already meant he survived the war. Perhaps he had a grudge, I had assumed. No. Perhaps for greed he did this? Who knows but the man himself?

Kyena mentioned how he did awful things to her own sister as children. Her sister, meaning Landrelia. She'd never known Taryanda aside from in stories and what few letters remained from her. But she explained how Nilan grew to be obsessed with her, how Landrelia ran away to the temple, to escape it all. How it sounded similar to my own situation. Moonblade blood, Kyena said, meant tragedy ran in your veins. It seemed I carried the tragedy.

I had to mention it. Now or never. And so I took in a shaky breath as we all paused for some silence, for a break in discussing this sadistic bastard. We'd make him burn in hell for this. Or rather Kyena would. Kyena, who rode on the back of a dragon. Kyena, a respected sentinel who the High Priestess probably wouldn't cross. Kyena, who I heard lost her children and kept going. And now, my blood chilled. The words tumbled from my mouth. 

“Whenever… whenever the courier made a run down here, the most recent one, I got a letter from Liarra. She instructed me to burn it after getting it opened,” I blurted, keenly aware of the silence.

Myn scooted closer to the edge of her seat, twisting to stare at me. Kyena did almost the same. The latter of the two only had to lean forward as her legs crossed, chin on balled fists and elbows on her knees. She raised an inquisitive brow. A motion to continue. I sucked in a breath, terrified at the high possibility of mixed reactions I would receive. But I mentioned it. I couldn't turn back now, not like I did with my feelings for Myn.

“Inside the letter was a transcribed document on my lineage. It stated my mother to be a Taryanda Moonblade,” I rasped out. My throat went dry and I suddenly felt like I was dying, suffocating in nothing at all. My heart squeezed tight from the fear that grew inside. Dammit all, I should have kept quiet. Kyena quirked her head, ears perking and reacting to it. Myn’s face looked surprised, but otherwise there was no other indicator of emotion. 

“The father. Who fathered you?” Kyena.

I barely managed to shake my head. “No clue. My only guess is either Lithmyr or Fanarol Silverblade.” My stomach began doing leaps, and the large breath I sucked in sent a string of tenderness through my body. “But we don't really know for certain. This… this makes me Moonblade, doesn’t it?”

Kyena nodded. I didn't expect her to dig deeper. But she just confirmed my being Moonblade. A Moonblade-Silverblade hybrid. I already wanted to run to Elune and slap her for this sick humor, ask if she did this on purpose. But then again, perhaps it's just punishment for my father’s family being asses. I winced. 

“How are the girls faring after Selindil dropped by?”

“They’re doing better,” Myn interjected. “Raeni will probably be shaken by it for a while still. But Elari has gone wild. Absolutely crazy, wanting to fight and help, thinking she’s strong enough to fight off whatever person walks through the door. If something does happen, I’m sending her packing off to Elunheim. Just to keep her alive.” 

Kyena sat for a moment, taking the next beats to laugh. “Nar’s lucky. She gets to sleep.” She growled quietly, shooting me her typical look only I could read. She always tried to find some stupid humor in this or that. Myn pulled her arm from my shoulder. Her hands rested on her knees. I glanced over, immediately noticing the tightness with which she dug her fingers in. If she wasn’t careful, her pants won’t be the only thing I patch up tonight. 

A silence settled over the room. Eyes rested on me, then left, and then back on me again. Kyena, possibly, just observing like she usually did. It unnerved my whole being. The way she watched, like some supernatural predator hunting down meals. I’d have to convince her to teach one of the girls that, if she didn’t already plan to do so one day. 

That quiet broke when one of the girls--most likely Raeni--started yelling about something. I picked out a couple of words here and there, but it blended together like gibberish from some imaginary battle or book gone wrong. I immediately stood. Myn gently pushed me down, giving another silent command for me to take this time to heal the rest of me instead of re-wrecking my already-wrecked body. I reluctantly obeyed. 

“One of them is just shouting about a book. Don’t worry yourself.” Hell, no wonder Kyena looked oddly calm. Dread stirred in my stomach. Nothing ever went right when a guest came over. Something always happened. For now, I just had to put on a brave face until we could return to a somewhat normal life. If, of course, somewhat normal meant not constantly being on guard. “Just a bit shaken on your side, I take it?”

“Still. I thought I'd be fine now, so Elari and Raeni make sure not to be so scared,” I answered. A lie. They weren't scared because they knew they had Myn to save them. Myn, who, compared to me, looked like the hero of the whole damn world. 

Kyena smirked. “Being scared is fine, Nar. It gives you room to be brave and stand up for your family. There's no shame in it.” I understood what she meant. I also understood why Myn looked up to her so much. I had no words to thank her or retort or say anything, only nodding to answer. Kyena spoke again. “Apologies for the abruptness, but if I may ask, you and Myn’ra are quite close. Are the two of you--”

I cut her off. “No! I, erm, sorry. No. Strictly friends, nothing more.” My hands grew clammy, balling up the left sleeve of Myn’s shirt I wore. Kyena cocked a brow and grinned. Something about it reminded me of the way Tir’nael always walked like he knew the truth of it all, like he saw through the lies. But Tir’nael was a manipulative bastard, Kyena a role model everyone aspired to be. 

“You wear her clothes, let her throw her arms over you, tense when she barely grazes you, and smile like a buffoon when she's not looking your way,” she commented.

“We're just friends. You know we've grown up together.” She nodded slowly. “Ugh, please don't do what Liarra does. I'm pestered by her enough about questions of when I'll find the right woman.”

Kyena made to speak again, but Myn carrying Elari under her arm and Raeni in an arm suddenly disrupted conversation. Myn had a glare plastered on her face. “Now is a terrible time for gifts then, my thero’shan?” She bit back laughter. Elariel squirmed out from Myn’s grip and dropped to the ground like a cat. Raeni just gripped onto her mother’s shoulder. Whatever Elari had done did not look at all good. 

Myn glared. “A wild little elf decided to hide underneath a bed to try scaring her sister. She refused to come out. And since you said gifts, I'll confiscate hers.”

Elari jumped up and shook her head. “No, no! I'm good! I'm sorry! I'm good, please don't!” 

I lost any sense of restraint, giggling at her desperate pleas. She wanted a gift so bad, and now apologized because our guest stopped by. I glanced over to her. Kyena pulled out a small saber carving with a carved rider, painted to look like a sentinel. She also removed a book from Goddess knows where, presenting them. Even Myn smiled, letting Raeni go to her first.

“I assumed the bookworm would want that book. From what Myn’ra has said, I think Raeni will like having her own personal sentinel to ward away any bad dreams.” As she probably predicted, Raeni took to it immediately and hugged it close to her chest. She’d cart that around for months now. 

Myn smirked. “Keep doing this and you’ll teach them to be playing a gift roulette when you show up.” Both the girls looked over at Myn with confusion, who shook her head in a motion that it meant nothing. I hoped this wouldn’t come to pass. With my luck, however, it just might, and the girls would start asking me when Kyena shows up, and if she has gifts. 

“I’ve got all I need for now, and some more since they’re pleased with what they got,” she said, standing from her seat. “Let’s hope nothing more happens while I get things gathered for you.” Myn nodded, seeing her to the door. The girls called out mumbled goodbyes, Raeni from her shy nature and Elari because she already had her nose shoved in the book she received. I only waved a hand in farewell, seeing no point in more speaking.

When she turned away, I bit my lip and watched the girls. I had little trust for anybody, even the great Stormbow herself. I patted the girls on the shoulders. It moved them from the floors to the seats quicker than I expected. At least they’d not be as dirty as they could, after what Myn tracked through the house when I woke up. 

Myn came back a moment later after seeing her out. “You should really sort through the mass of books underneath your bed. My toe whacked one earlier today.” She smirked at me, glancing at the girls and seeing their new positions. “I’ll sort through them with you.” That smirk did not mean what I hoped it meant. 

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. “Maybe we should get Liarra down here just in case you decide to do some rather… suggestive things.” 

She raised an eyebrow, curious. I already knew what she’d ask. I cut her off before she could answer by raising a finger to her lips. Her expression changed to one of confusion now. Good. Now she wouldn’t have a bad, or possibly filthy, joke to say. And in front of the girls, too.

“I have a letter to write to Liarra, speaking of her. It’s about what went on with our conversation today.”

“You need to tell me more about your whole ‘Oh-crap-I’m-a-Moonblade’ moment, Nymia. I won’t hold you up, though. Let me know when the letter’s done, and I’ll drop it off. I have to encourage my brother into doing something. Nothing bad, I promise.” 

I didn’t believe her, and went to find a piece of paper to start writing down a list of things I needed Liarra to remind me of later. “Mhm. Let me write so I don’t find myself in a compromising position. Oh, Goddess though… I am going to need to find a woman good in bed to distract me from this after it’s all sorted through. Maybe a strong drink, too.” 

Myn laughed, loud and full. “Agreed, Nymia. Who knows what distraction you’ll get, then?” This had to be the only time I could ever fully admit I was inviting her to share her bed with me again. Oh, how I needed a slap in the face. Inviting my best friend to bed, wanting her more than most friends want each other. I wanted it to end, but at the same time I wanted her to notice, to return these feelings. My skin suddenly seemed filthy. I couldn’t focus on this, not right now. Not when Tary’s words of it not being my time echoed in my head.

_You should be dead right now, but somehow you’re not_ , I told myself as I began to scribble the first words down. Part of me, however, did not fully believe my own thoughts had said that.


	10. Landrelia

The following years passed by in a blur. Elariel, as soon as she was of age to obtain our permission to join the Sisterhood (which stood at about twelve hundred, she was thirteen hundred), obtained it. She’d write and tell us about her going ons whenever Liarra offered to take her off our hands and teach her personally. Raeni, however, remained stuck and preferred learning more from Myn than anyone else. I had since been able to return to the Sisterhood and aid them. 

After some time of waiting, news came that Landrelia expected a child. I prayed she’d not have more than one, and if she did, for them to use their brains more than ours did sometimes. Myn left a little ways before this child arrived, presumably to shower them in gifts. Goddess knows she already spoiled ours. With Kyena’s help, of course. 

When it came about time for us to visit, we’d drag the girls along just so they could get to know their cousin. About the time Landrelia expected a second child, Raeni was around seven hundred. 

“Min’da, how come you’ve never gotten yours done? Yet you’re doing k’laen min’da’s?” Elariel asked. She sat in the living room, almost a spitting image of… someone I couldn’t place. She began to grow taller with each passing day. Myn joked she might dwarf me, but it looked more and more like that would become true. 

Myn simply shrugged. “No idea, dorei. Get comfortable while you can. If you stay out here while this happens it might not be a pretty sight,” she told Elari. 

“Where’s Raeni at?” she asked before Myn could grab her tattooing set. Kyena had gifted it to her a few years ago. It was a birthday present, a strange one. I saw the edges of her lips turn up in a smile as she tried to hide it. She turned, glancing out the windows before staring Elariel in the eyes.

“She’s been practicing with her bow. You’re the one who ‘retrieved’ arrows for her. Thankfully the arrowheads are blunted.” Elariel nodded. In truth, she’d stolen and blunted arrows from Myn’s personal collection. Myn ran off before any other questions could be asked. I stood in the room with her now, a quiet settling over. In the previous couple of years we'd not had the chance to speak much due to her constant studying and my own returns to the nearest temple to continue with my own career.

A smaller sect of priestesses within had approached me about becoming one of the battle priestesses. They were fewer in number and more often than not grouped in with sentinels. One of them explained the true difference between the two. With the threats of this Nilan (who we last heard from after the birth of Landrelia’s daughter), I’d be lying by claiming no interest. But how it might impact my family made it a weighted manner. Myn already risked herself multiple times. 

“So, Elariel,” I started. I lowered my voice this time, just in case Raeni heard and came running. “Are the dreams still coming or have you found something to counter it?” Her nightmares kept up frequently when she still lived with us. My heart sped up a bit in fear that they bothered her sleep still. She answered with a shake of her head. Oh, how she resembled Tary so much now, and it hurt. Slowly my rapidly beating heart went back to normal. I could quietly rejoice over the fact that she didn't get them as much, or even at all. 

“K’laen min’da, I'm fine. It helps at times to pray, when I’m with Shan’do. It's better to hold onto the gift you gave me, the necklace, for my previous nameday. That one.” The smile on her face told me enough about how she fared. I wonder if she knew it came from Liarra when she took me in after the war. It held meaning for me. Giving it to her meant I gave her a piece of me, a reminder I'd be there for her. “But I promise, I'm fine. I'm still learning about some things. I want to drag my little sister out and show her it isn't what she thinks, though.”

“Nym, go grab Raeni and tell her I need her in here.” 

Myn came out with all of the essentials plus a strip of leather to bite down on. She'd received a tattooing set when Kyena randomly appeared with it. I never asked or told her about what I hoped to obtain. With Myn’s set also came a dagger the size of my forearm. It may or may not have joined my arsenal of weapons to keep on or near me. “Hurry up please, before I decide to embarrass you some later,” she pestered, adding in a…. Did she wink at me? A smirk had been plastered across her face.

“I'm not trusting you being in the same room as me now. And yet you’re giving me a tattoo,” I answered. It took enough willpower to hold back my own stupid grin. It didn't work this time, since I started immediately as I neared the door. Before I left I noticed Elari starting to get nervous. I made my way to the clearing behind the house where Raeni spent her time practicing with her bow. And, with my luck, I walked out to her shooting at a carved target on a tree. She didn't hit her mark, obvious by the grunt of frustration she released.

“Raeni, lakhos’dorei. Min’da needs you. Don't get too angry over your practice right now, okay?” 

She growled back in reply. “I hit it yesterday. I hit it. Now I can't, and I've been practicing since I woke up.”

Oh, Goddess. She's having issues because she isn't immediately better from her last round. “Have you eaten?” A shake of the head. “You're getting food before I let you go see Min’da. And, in reply to your difficulties, it's just a thing of practicing. Ask Min’da about it after this. Come on, can't have you starving.”

“I know,” Raeni mumbled. I blinked in surprise. She hardly spoke, and if ever it'd be with Myn about this or that. She trudged after me as I led her back into the house. Myn didn't tell her about Elari’s arrival since Raeni had been occupied with her bow. It would be a good surprise for her.

Raeni filled herself with water and some slices of seasoned meats and a small roll with fruit filling. Kyena delivered them one night as an early nameday gift for Raeni. Afterwards we came to the main room where Myn still prepared. Nothing changed, aside from Myn, who dashed around the room like some worried animal. Raeni noticed her older sister sitting in a chair and immediately rushed over, scrawny arms getting thrown around Elari’s neck.

“Hey, hey! Don't choke me. I just got here a few hours ago.”

“Are you staying for a while before your shan’do calls for you again? Are you?” As Raeni pestered Elari about everything, I glanced at the two of them and then Myn, who smiled. She forced it, I could tell immediately. What did she have to be so anxious about? Even though Myn had encountered and spoken with Liarra few times before, she agreed with me that my mentor would teach Elariel as much as she could.

Liarra, on offering to train her, had said she looked more suited to the life of a Sentinel than of a priestess. She then mentioned the small sect of priestesses within the order who doubled as healers and warriors, mentioning that at this age she could do the same thing for Elariel. I agreed, so long as my daughter was able to return home whenever she needed. Liarra understood what I meant. I didn’t have to mention having no home aside from the temple when I was Elariel’s age. 

“Nym. We have to go see Landrelia soon, you know. I’m hoping this next one doesn’t cause as much chaos as Azshulaena sometimes. Especially when I’d bring Elariel.” Myn glanced around the room again, like something kept prodding her from the back of her mind. She never acted this way unless something got on her nerves.

“Let’s get the inking done, Myn. Then we can go. Just a small protection character, remember? Do you know where I want it?” I asked, hoping to distract her.

“Above your heart.” 

~~~~~

Within the week all of us were off to greet the newborn Landrelia expected. I had my swords, the knife Kyena gifted, and Myn’ra her bow plus some other hidden things. Myn’ra brought gifts with her, like she had for the first child. Unlike the first time we were able to bring both the girls. Raeni hadn’t met Laena. Elariel, however, had, as the two were closer in age. 

Myn rode far enough ahead to inform Kyena of our arrival. We were welcomed and enough people showed up to greet the soon-to-arrive miniature Moonblade. Even Rynath, the babe Myn treated as her little brother, was present. The last I had seen him, Rynath was around Raeni’s age and had his nose stuck deeper in a book than I thought could happen. He reminded me enough of my own brother. He still did, big as he got.

“Min’da, who is he?” Elariel asked. She stared at Rynath curiously as he smiled and chatted with Jaleth. I had to wish him luck with a second child. Two were harder to manage than one. Myn seemed jumpier than usual now, glancing around and scanning the area much like a hawk did whenever it hunted. I coughed, loudly, to get her to answer Elariel’s question.

“Oh, that’s Rynath. You remember the war k’laen min’da mentioned we fought in?” Myn answered. 

“Yes. The one where k’laen min’da got the scar over her heart and her second sword, Al’zin?” Elariel asked for confirmation. I’m surprised she remembered the starburst-shaped scar I had from where the felhound tentacle attached to my body. Looking back, I had more than one of those and had a majorly foolish death wish. I nearly committed suicide fighting them on my own.

“Good, good. Rynath was just a baby then. I grew up with his older brother and your anta’nar Jaleth. It was my job to keep him safe while that went on. Didn’t I do a good job, or what, girls?” she asked, gloating just a small bit. She didn’t mean for this to hurt, but she must have seen me twitch at the comment. “Nymia, are you alright?”

I nodded, the pain flooding my heart briefly before I shoved it away. Rynath paused his chat. Jaleth looked over to see us and waved us in. Since we’d taken only two sabers with us, Raeni sat up front with Myn and still remained too short to mount and dismount on her own. She only had a couple years to go, but Myn helped her down. She remained somewhat shy, already hiding behind Myn again before she had a signal they’d do her no harm.

Elariel, on the other hand, had a more optimistic approach. She’d met Jaleth multiple times before. She’d met Azshulaena, his daughter, multiple times before. She caused mischief when in proximity to Laena, and now waved her hand at him in greeting. “Anta’nar! Anta’nar! Min’da and k’laen min’da let me train with the Sisters! Did they tell you? Where’s Laena? I think she’d like to hear that.” 

Oh, by the Goddess…. I exchanged a look with Myn, one of silent agreement we just might need to keep a constant watch on Elariel at all times during the duration of our stay. Now I had reason to be worried. I had a feeling after I asked Myn why she seemed so nervous, I’d be even more worried than before. But for now we shouldn’t do that much fretting. 

Jaleth laughed at how hyperactive Elariel seemed. “With your mother’s permission, I’ll tell you where she should be.” He looked at us for confirmation. I gave him a nod, recalling how the last time she’d seen her cousin had been some time ago. Elariel grinned a wide grin and ran off in the direction Jaleth pointed her.

“How has my favorite sister been? And I see you’ve another daughter, who seems… quieter than your oldest one,” he greeted. Rynath trailed closely behind. He smiled awkwardly at the three of us, but still looked happy nonetheless. Jaleth pulled Myn into a hug and knelt down to see quiet Raeni, who still looked as if she didn’t know how to view him yet. 

“I’m your only sister, en’shu.” Myn held back a smirk at Jaleth’s comment towards her. Jaleth glanced up at me, winking in that Seawhisper way. “Raeni, it’s safe to speak with him. He’s my brother. A brother who forgets he has only one sister, but my brother.” Raeni stopped her peering from behind Myn and moved a few steps ahead. She had a hesitant look about her face. 

Raeni stuck out a hand. It was small compared to Jaleth’s. He grinned at her and shook her hand carefully, the way one might do to a stranger they’d begun working with. I looked over at Rynath, who remained as quiet as Raeni. At this point, I think Myn considered him our daughters’ uncle as much as Jaleth. 

“Good to meet you, Raeni.” As they began to have a conversation consisting of one-word answers, I listened in somewhat but not most of the time. I glanced over at Rynath instead, curious on what he’d been up to since the last time I saw him. 

“Rynath. I see you’ve grown up,” I greeted him. I couldn’t help but smile. I wondered if my own brother would have turned out to be like him, had he lived. Rynath and Delin would have gotten along, I know that much. Both had the same passion for books. 

He smiled sheepishly in return. I noticed his hair and how Myn had mentioned he took after his mother, the same light green hair and softness to them, despite his somewhat sharper look. “Nar, it’s good to see you. Myn’s told me enough about you on some of her visits. She also insists that Eraenia’s more or less her little shadow.” 

I laughed, stealing a look back to see what Raeni did now. Myn had coaxed her into speaking more. Getting close to a thousand and she remained cautious and quiet as a mouse. Jaleth had stood up at Raeni’s request, just so she could talk to him like a normal person might. “She is. When she was a baby, Raeni preferred Myn over me. Elariel didn’t care much, just as long as she had one of us.” 

“I see. Both of them are very unique, and quite the opposite of each other. Raeni’s much quieter and hasn’t even bothered to make trouble. How is it, though? You’re sleeping enough with Elari’s impulsiveness, yes?” 

His question made me curious as to what Myn had mentioned. I didn’t dwell on it, answering his question with a nod of my own. “Do you think we should perhaps move inside, see Landrelia, just in case something might happen?” 

Rynath agreed. Our group of five moved our sabers to a stabling area and went inside Landrelia and Jaleth’s home. Elariel and Azshulaena showed up afterwards, panting and thirsty. They laughed and argued about some things, mostly of who won their race since nobody saw them to declare a winner. 

Inside, we welcomed the newest Moonblade. A boy, whom they named Kalendris. 

~~~~~

Five years later, we returned. Liarra updated us on the status of Elari’s trainings. Elari excelled at what she did, Liarra had said. The order of warrior-priestesses still had not received a definite answer from me. I informed them it would change depending on the situations at play. Kyena had been stationed by the Sentinels farther away from where Landrelia and Jaleth lived. This upset Myn’ra and Rynath especially, considering Myn mentioned a letter from Nilan showing up the night Kalendris came into the world. 

Myn informed me more, in secret, about the full scope they had. She’d be on the treeline, watching in case someone tried to sneak past and hurt Landrelia. I went over to Azshulaena to ask her about what the girls could do since she’d be watching her baby brother for a moment until Landrelia reentered the house. 

“Well, an’da can show Ela the book collection. Eraenia likes archery, right? Like shal’nar?” she informed me, adding the last two questions to get right what she needed about Raeni. I nodded. “An’da can watch her if she decides to practice while Ela searches books. Soon as it’s safer for min’da I want to fight some with Ela. But if Eraenia goes for the books with her, an’da won’t need to watch them. They’ll be inside.” 

“Thank you, Azshulaena. Just make sure you don’t get hurt later. Goddess knows how many bruises she gets after you two are hanging out.” Azshulaena smirked at me, turning back to her brother lying on a blanket before her. I saw worry cross her face. She shouldn’t have to be concerned with this at such a young age. I’d prayed the next generations wouldn’t have to deal with things like this, but it seemed tragedy and strife ran in the family. Azshulaena had, however, been to focused on Kalen to recall Jaleth was down at his forge.

I told Elariel and Raeni about what Azshulaena had said, and they both ran to the satchel of books they’d packed and grabbed one, asking if they could sit out with everyone and read.. Landrelia would appreciate the small gesture of them being there for her. I checked in with Rynath about it before planning out a letter to write to Liarra regarding the future of Elariel’s studies with her.

“Rynath?” I asked. “Is it alright if the girls can sit out here with a book or two to read? Laena mentioned them and they’ve already gone to fetch one. ” 

He looked up from monitoring everyone in the yard. “Oh, none at all. They’re quite the help. I’ll make sure to do that if they do, though I doubt it. Since Shal’nar is gathering some herbs and with Laena watching Kalen, I’m glad to have them out, but I’m worried if anything happens. Do you need any repairs on your blades, though, while you’re here?” 

It had been a while since I’d checked on their quality. While I still used them to practice, along with our treelined yard, to focus on my swordsmanship and spellcasting, it had been some time since I’d truly checked them. After Selindil, I had extra time to relax and focus on the girls more. Much better than focusing on protecting them.

“Actually, I should just check them over right now. They shouldn’t have too much damage to them, just might be a bit dull. I’ll get to doing that.” 

“There’s a whetstone in the next room. Just grab that and go wherever to sharpen your blades. If they need anything more, run down to Jaleth and I can watch the girls until you come back.” He offered me a smile, pointing over at the room where the stone rested. I dipped in, swiped it, and retreated to the guest room. Rynath had always been so sweet. I didn’t want to leave while the threat of Nilan remained, though. It gave me an uneasy feeling. 

I left the door open in case anyone needed to come in. I laid out my two blades, noticing the dullness they shared. I took the stone to Al’zin first. Starting near the bottom, I worked my way up the blade due to its tremendous length and double edge. 

Afterwards, I repeated and moved on to Vord’serrar. It took slightly longer, due to the customization on the blade. It required special movements as the front of the blade had a handguard fashioned into a smaller, axelike blade. In case the actual sword got broken, it would have a backup, more compact-like dagger still usable on it. This sword had been fashioned to have one edge, which slowly angled up into a point. I had to remain more careful. Again, I repeated it once more to get it as sharp as I could.

It took me, altogether, nearly two hours. I heard an owl hooting as I replaced the whetstone and returned to the room to observe my weapons.

And then Elariel, Raeni, Laena, and Kalen came running in. Raeni had tears streaking down her face. Elariel fared better, looking ruffled but still terrified. Kalen cried and wailed, so I offered with my hands to hush him for Laena to explain what happened. I rocked him slowly as Laena clenched her fists so tightly I saw her knuckles beginning to change colors. Her face changed between rage, fear, and the longing to do something. 

“Nar, they took her! They took her and now Nath is gone and so is Myn’ra! My mother isn’t here! We have to do something,” Laena cried.

“How far away is Jaleth, Laena?” I asked, my blood beginning to boil. 

“Not too far off, if you walk at a lazy pace!” she hissed. I saw her fighting back some tears in order to look tough. “We can’t do anything, not with Kalen needing to be watched and… and… Goddess!” Laena screamed in frustration. Elariel put a trembling hand on her shoulder to try comforting her friend.

My blood froze. We couldn’t wait for Jaleth. I had to go after him and bring him back. I willed myself to speak as calmly as possible. “If I ride for your father, promise me you will stay inside. I’ll give you a weapon. I have a dagger for one of you and the other one can have Al’zin.” I removed the dagger I had strapped to my thigh, well aware both Seawhispers would kill me for this later on. I gave Kalen over to Raeni, who sat down next to the bed, effectively concealing herself in case anyone dared to peek through the curtained windows in the room.

Laena pulled the blade from my hand, clutching it close to her form. Elariel stepped forward and grabbed Al’zin with both hands, trying her best to level it out. “I shouldn’t be long. Stay put, please.” Elariel sensed the panic in my voice, nodding once to confirm she’d make sure everyone did. I sprinted out of the house, closing the door behind myself. 

I hated leaving them alone like this, but I had to. Even though I could have walked to the village and been there in a few minutes, it’d go quicker by saber. I mounted the current one I owned, a saber Liarra gifted me and the one I had named Fluffy in regard to her longer, fluffier coat. Silly, but it fit. 

I streaked down the path to the village, driving my saber into a sprint as fast as she could go. Wind seemed to whip past my face, hair falling out of the ponytail I’d kept it in. I briefly considered getting a mohawk like Myn. Within moments I reached Jaleth’s forge, nearly throwing myself off my mount. 

Sprinting up to him, I stopped and gulped down a breath. “Don’t ask questions. We need to go. Now! Something’s happened!” Jaleth threw down his tools, leaving the almost-finished dagger on the workbench to follow me. He mounted my saber, since all he did was walk down here. I joined him, grabbing the reins and urging my mount forward again. 

As soon as I’d been there we were back at his home. Fluffy went to the stables herself, and together we barged through his front door. “Find Myn’ra. I’ve got the kids, don’t worry!” I told him. We darted away in different directions. He went to the yard, where everyone had been. I went back to the guest room, where I’d left the children. I hated myself eternally for leaving them alone. 

“Nar!” Laena greeted. “I heard you and an’da. Kalen didn’t cry and we were safe. I need to get out and see my father, though! He has to hear what happened.” I led them out to the yard, but I told them it was as far as they could go, and that Jaleth would be back, that he went to search for Myn. 

She’d been gone too long for her to be tracking the ones who stole Landrelia away. “This shouldn’t have happened. If I had just used that dagger, if I’d been out here and not _fucking focused_ on my swords, she’d be fine! Your mother would be here. It’s my fault, oh by Elune, it’s my own fault!” I had pushed myself to the edge of the woods, slamming my foot into a nearby tree. It wouldn’t keep them from hearing, but they’d not catch as much of it. 

And then came screaming.

“Nar! Nar! I need your help, it’s Mynie!” Jaleth screamed from the woods. Oh, by the Goddess, no. Please let her of all people here be safe. Please let us locate Landrelia before anything else horrible happens. 

Soon enough, Jaleth came carrying Myn out of the woods in his arms. I choked back a loud sob, but it managed to escape. “Get her somewhere I can help her and focus on the children here,” I hissed out through tears. The same thing came from Jaleth. I heard him sucking in air from the beginnings of his own cries. 

I stopped beside Laena, who still held the dagger. “Laena, keep the dagger. It’s my gift to you so you can become as strong as you need and help your mother in whatever way you can.” She nodded once, leading her troupe of three others inside. I followed Jaleth as he placed Myn on the bed we’d be sharing. 

“Ry… nath… dead…” Myn gasped out, choking and falling unconscious again. I raised my left hand and bit it to stop from crying. My body shook as tears began to fall from my face. Rynath, dead. He treated the girls with such kindness, shared with them the stories he loved to read and the books he always read them from. He had encouraged their pursuit of what they found most interesting and offered to one day teach them what he knew if they were ever interested.

Myn’s face had been split in half. I ran to where Landrelia kept all of her medical things, finding a needle and sutures. Someone, most likely Landrelia herself, had stopped the bleeding. Beyond that I could not heal. Not because magical healing could not be performed, but because the power with which I healed grew from pleasant memories. How could I heal when the woman I loved more than myself had been hurt so? I bit back another sob as I took ointment, bandages, sutures, and a needle back to where Myn lay. 

~~~~~

It took me the rest of the night, into the day, to carefully treat her. Long after everyone had gone to sleep and daylight flooded the room, I sat, awake, next to Myn. I ordered Jaleth to write a letter and send it to Kyena by owl. He, along with the other Moonblades, kept a personal owl for delivery and companionship from an animal. Jaleth sent his. We had no idea when Kyena would show. 

Laena and Elariel, the next day, went out in the yard and began to fistfight. Laena lost her mother, determined to not lose anyone else, and she had asked Elariel to build up skill in fighting without weapons. Elariel agreed, having almost lost her mother, and did so for the same reason as Laena. Both of those girls were fierce, and when they reentered after an hour and a half of that, I healed the bruises they formed on each other.

Myn woke up, if only briefly. Before she did I had told the girls we’d be staying here for a while. When she awoke, I’d been sitting on the edge of her bed and praying. “Oh, Nymia,” she mumbled, “You won’t want to fulfil your birthday wish of being mine now, will you?” I had started to cry. 

“I’ll still do it, I will. Goddess dammit, Myn. You’re not okay right now. Why are you saying that? Don’t… don’t leave me, please,” I gasped out through sobs. She remembered that joke I’d made some years ago. Myn, drained and exhausted still, fell back asleep again. I chuckled, if only barely, and smiled at her. She still looked better than me, even though half her face remained covered. “You idiot,” I mumbled, “Kene’thil surfas.” I leaned down, pulling my hair out of the way, gently pressing my lips to the non-injured corner of hers. 

Time passed, and Laena began sneaking out when all of us slept. I rested on the floor next to Myn’s bed, just in case she needed treatment when I woke up from fitful catnaps. Myn began to recover, moving around as much as she could in order to not feel confined. Raeni had given her the longest hug possible. Elariel came afterwards, hers tight and short. They answered her with their own ways of showing they cared. 

Kyena came home one day. When she arrived, I’d made a meal for everyone. We ate nearby, though in silence. Myn led Kyena to the scene of what had happened, Jaleth sullen and full of sorrow over it still. When Jaleth came around, he had gone to the spot where Landrelia had been capturing, on his knees and sobbing loud enough for us to hear. Myn sat next to him, comforting him with soft words she sometimes would use on us. All the girls were off doing their own thing. 

“Nar. I need to speak to you,” Kyena told me as I stood a ways back from the two siblings. I glanced over at her. “Thank you for getting Jaleth to send the note, for helping Myn, and caring for everyone. You’re a good woman, you know.” I offered her a weak smile, too tired to answer coherently. She squeezed my shoulder once with her right hand, moving forward to Jaleth and Myn. 

She bent down and pulled them both into a hug. Jaleth’s body shook occasionally as he tried to calm his tears. Kyena didn’t say a word, instead running each hand through their hair. She never was very good with comfort, but more with inspiring you like she would a soldier. And in this case, her thanking me made me feel accepted within this… this… cluster of pain and need for family. 

Jaleth reached forward and held onto the leather armor strapped to Kyena’s chest, now unable to make a sound from the amount of tears coming from him. Myn pulled away, and I knew it had to be to keep the sutures in her face. It would heal with time, but slower than she’d like it to. Myn came over to me now, and I saw the tears still leaking from her good eye.

My chest ached with the desire to say something, anything at all, just to comfort them. But no amount of words could heal the pain everyone felt now. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in closer to her. Myn stood taller than me, and Kyena a tower, a beacon by which to guide to, compared to Myn. 

“Nymia, you should have taken the girls home. Away from this,” she whispered so only I heard. She rested her head on mine, while I leaned my head on her chest. 

“They need their mother,” I answered. She knew what I meant. 

Soon enough, we heard Kyena begin to speak. Quiet, yet not so to where we couldn’t hear. I noticed the sun beginning to peak over the trees. This night I wanted to end faster than it did. All the tears took a toll on everyone, not just one in particular. I had spent many nights praying. Praying for Jaleth, Landrelia, Laena, Kalen, Myn, the girls. I prayed for almost everyone, and would not stop ‘til we were all returned to one another. 

“I’ll bring her back. I promise,” we heard Kyena saying. “I swear it, even if it kills me, Jaleth. Whoever laid their hands on her I’ll kill and then bring her back home. I promise, I promise.”

That dawn, after we retired, Myn held me and I held onto her, and sobbed. She pressed a hand over my heart. I did not cry in the following nights.


	11. Anger

Lithmyr. Lithmyr. Lithmyr. Lithmyr. 

He caused everything. He is why Myn’s face is scarred, why Laena and Kalen have no mother. He is why I am not dead. Lithmyr would pay for whatever more crimes he dared to commit. I didn’t want to see him. I would let the pleasure of killing that piece of trash go to someone else. Kyena, perhaps. She hated the man almost as much as I did.

After a short time (a week or two, I think), Jaleth was unable to handle remaining where Landrelia had been kidnapped. He moved into Elunheim, the ancestral home of the Moonblades. And apparently mine as well. Kalen, being too small to voice an opinion, didn’t seem too bothered with the move. Laena, however, complained about meeting someone and falling in love with him. 

Myn’ra suggested we also move closer to Elunheim. Hell, even Kyena seemed on board with the idea. I understood her thinking, especially since it would give the girls a safer place to live. I had sent a letter to Liarra about the idea of it. She replied sooner than I had expected. She told me to take up the offer and keep our girls out of harm’s way before Lithmyr decided to interfere again. 

I accepted Liarra’s words, Myn’s suggestion, and Kyena’s offer greedily. We moved into Elunheim a month after Kyena returned. If it meant keeping everyone as safe as I could, I’d do it. The girls didn’t deserve to grow up with this… threat constantly chasing after us. When Myn and I delivered news of our new residence, Raeni didn’t give an answer. I expected that. Elari voiced her worry over it and began asking as many questions as she could. 

“What… you’re not running off again, Nym. The girls need you here. You are their _mother_ , you selfish asshole!” Myn spat at me. My proposition of taking up the offer presented to me years ago had been met with anger, obviously. I crossed my arms, waiting to be lashed out at. The effects of Selindil still hadn’t worn away. Myn knew, but I didn’t blame her for screaming and speaking out against my stupid ideas.

“And so are you. Don’t yell, please. Please. I’m worried you’ll hurt your--” I stopped myself. Myn still hadn’t healed completely. I knew she’d be sensitive over it. And yet I said the wrong thing, again. I waited for her to strike me in some form. I should have known better than to say that. 

Myn stopped, the corner of her lip twitching. Why didn’t she do anything? Say anything at all? Normally she said something. I kept quiet, frozen into place and unable to move. I don’t know what kept me here. I could have walked off, left, given her time to cool down after that stupid remark I made. But I didn’t.

“You keep running off. You disappear after the end of the war, and then you’re back, saying ‘Hello, I’m back from completing my training!’ like some puppet. You stay for a while, and then disappear right after the next one. I asked you where you’d been. ‘Nowhere important,’ you tell me. And then I find out later on you slept with the bitch who killed your brother. Then you’re asking me to raise children we could have given to someone else to raise! We don’t have a solid enough life to do that. That was proven when your fucking relatives kidnapped Landrelia! You’re as guilty as them, the way I’m seeing it now. But now, now, now you want to run away and play the hero again! Why can’t you ever stay in one place, Nymera?” 

Something deep inside me snapped. She never called me by my true name. Always a nickname, like Nar, or Nym, or Nymia. Or even k’laen dracon. But that was always for a private time between us. I messed it up again, hadn’t I, if she lectured me this way? She’d done everything because of our friendship, and she’d done everything right.

Her gaze made me feel like nothing. I swallowed, though nothing went down. She had dried out my mouth and left nothing in there but the taste of my bullshit. I cleared away the tears that I realized kept trying to sneak out. “I’m sorry I ever bothered you,” I whispered, my voice rough and full of… full of some emotion I thought I’d forgotten. 

I spun around on my heel and exited the room, leaving her standing there. Elunheim had been more vast than I’d realized, and I found myself marching to the gardens to hide. It was, truly, my fault Myn’ra had been dragged into this mess. If I’d just run off instead of conversing with the girl in dirtied up boots and ocean-dark hair shorter than my temper, she wouldn’t be dealing with this. I wouldn’t be trying to juggle my standing as a priestess, safety of my children, and finding my family. Myn’ra wouldn’t be sleeping with her best friend who was wildly in love with her, and cherishing every damned smile, and lying about her feelings.

My breathing became ragged and unsteady as I traipsed through the floral paths and arches to the more overgrown parts where Laena hid now, where she thought nobody knew. Why I grew angry at her was beyond me. By all rights, she should be angry at me because of my wanting to disappear, doing this, doing that. Perhaps I’d just grown angry at myself, the way Myn did just a moment or so ago. 

But why were we fighting? We should have been focusing on how to find Landrelia, to give Laena and Kalen their mother back. To return Jaleth to his mate. And yet we snapped at each other’s throats like wild animals fighting over food. I truly had grown angry at only myself. I couldn’t stay angry at Myn, not for five minutes or five seconds. She meant too much to me for anything like that.

“Shal’nar? Why’re you back here? You know Elari and I hide here when we start practicing, so Kyena won’t notice it?” Just Laena. Running back where she thought nobody knew about. I blinked enough to clear away any sort of color in my face, and took a deep breath to calm down. Laena didn’t need to know if I’d been fighting off some silly rage over petty problems. My heart, however, still pounded wildly in my chest. 

“Needed to clear my mind. Just… overthinking things a bit, I’m fine.” She nodded once, paying me no mind as she sat down and leaned against a wall, flowers and vines twining through it. They almost seemed to swallow her up. 

“Overthinking min’da’s capture, Myn being angry, or something else?” she asked. It surprised me that she'd be asking, rather than venting about her own frustrations about this or that. Sometimes Laena truly did surprise me, especially her close friendship with Elariel. She had the harshness of her father's side of the family, which caused her to have her outbursts like when her mother was taken. 

I shook my head and waved it off with my hand. She shouldn't be hearing about my problems. “I'll be fine. You still have the dagger I gave you?” Laena nodded once. “Good. Make sure Kyena doesn't find that, or your father, for that matter. We all need some kind of protection after what happened.” 

She answered me with a nod of her head again. I furrowed my brow, thinking on what she recently said to me. Something about it hadn’t caught my attention until just now, as I just barely managed to catch it. “You mentioned Myn’ra being angry. What’s she angry over?” Stupid question, since I had just sparked her anger. 

Laena shrugged. “No idea. She won’t tell me, but apparently Raeni’s scared and so she’s trying to comfort her.” She leaned her head back against that wall of flowers, breathing in the scent of them so deeply I thought she’d cough. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to get as much peace as she could in this hellhole of a time for us all. 

“How long’s she been this way?” I asked.

Laena shrugged again. “Not too long. Probably about… I’d say fifteen minutes? Why?” 

I shook my head, even though she didn’t pay much attention. “...No reason. Are you asking that for a reason?” 

I could had sworn she smirked at me, thought I might also just have been imagining it. “Maaaaybe. I think maybe you should check in on her, since you two have a relationship going on.”

Oh, Laena, how I want to hurt you but won’t and can’t. “You little demon. You take after your father’s side too much, especially with the things you and Elari get into.” 

This time, she did smirk. I had to bite back laughter at how in-between Laena remained. Somewhere between a child, and somewhere between an adult, yet she was only just over two thousand. I hoped nothing might happen to her, even though something might, since she’d been born a Moonblade. “I promise I won’t get her killed. Her Dragonmarked ass--”

“I’d say watch your language but you’re stubborn and headstrong like I was at your age.”

Laena got a kick out of that, chuckling, and continued on her with her sentence. “Her Dragonmarked ass is probably the best friend I have here. She’s the only one close enough to my age and we can always find something stupid to do,” she finished. At least someone had enough courage to laugh, even if at the silly bits of quiet conversation. 

“I won’t mention you come back here. And if that boy comes around, you know, the one you like? I won’t say a word about it. And I’ll tell you now, kid, if you ever plan on running away with him, I say do it. Tell Elari first, she’ll miss you. But she won’t tell,” I promised. I knew Elari wouldn’t tell, since she hadn’t told a single soul that one of her mothers was Dragonmarked or that she also had one. 

Landrelia’s daughter nodded one more time. “Alright, shal’nar. Thanks for the, uh, odd advice.” I mumbled a ‘no problem’ to her, and stood, giving her a quick pat on the shoulder. 

I made my way through the maze of a house Elunheim was. Hell, the place proved even more difficult to navigate than my own childhood house with Selindil. Or did I just have some damned terrible directional skills? I’d bet what little money I had on both those things. Eventually I made my way to Raeni’s room, after an added fifteen minutes of wandering. Laena made me think over my bullshit, and so I thought apologizing might help. 

Listening briefly at closed doors helped direct me to where they were. Some quiet conversation, some gasping and grunts of anger with Elari punching at nothing, Jaleth silently weeping, and finally hushed voices telling stories about this thing or that thing or whatever else. The last thing and the indicator of a smaller voice piping up here or there told me this is where Raeni had chosen to have her room be.

I took a quiet step towards the door and rapped my knuckles against it softly. I heard Myn getting up from the bed in the room. Whatever reaction she might have terrified me somewhat, almost as much as Selindil did. But I still had to apologize. A majority of the things going on could easily be pinned on me, especially those involving Myn. 

The door slowly opened. “Oh, you’ve not disappeared yet.” Something about her tone threw me off. I couldn’t tell how she felt from it, or the emotion she put behind the words. Goddess damn her training under Kyena. 

“Can I please see you? Alone? Elari’s just down the hall from here, Raeni can stay there for a moment.” I waited for her to turn me away. She stood there, thinking and weighing the options before I glanced her shrugging and opening the door wider. Raeni immediately took the queue to head to her sister’s and pester her for something. I smirked when I realized Elari would be forced to watch her little sister. She’d have her nose jammed in a book, so Elari wouldn’t get bothered too much by Raeni. 

Myn let me in for a moment and I noticed when I entered this would be her room, not Raeni’s. Raeni would most likely have one nearer to Elari. I sighed, and shook my head. “I shouldn’t have said that, Myn. I’m just on edge and want to see us safe more than anything right now. I’m sorry I did those things and said what I said.” 

She stared me in the eyes, trying to read me and see if I told her the truth or not. But, as always, Myn kept on startling me with what she did. She hugged me. “I know. We’re all on edge right now, and we shouldn’t be fighting. You, of all people, should understand. Especially with your family. But you being with the girls instead of running away would make them safer than ever, Nymia.” 

“I know, but--” I tried to argue back again. I had a reason this time, instead of my random and sporadic disappearances like the last couple of times. Her arms tightened around me as she hissed into my ear what we both needed to be hearing. 

“But it can wait, you idiot. Leave that offer for when the girls are able to protect themselves. You won’t be able to protect them forever, Nymia. Goddess, you act like Kyena too much sometimes,” she muttered. 

Myn, again, was right. She’d always been the better half of me. She remained sensible, calm, able to keep the girls in that same mindset when something happened. For the most part, anyways. I hesitated, drinking in the warmth she always gave off, along with that feeling of calmness she also had. I finally returned the hug, holding onto her like a drowning woman trying to keep her head above the water.

“Please, don’t leave me. At least talk with me about this. I don’t want to lose someone else I love,” she mumbled.

I pulled away, though somewhat reluctantly. “How come you’re not trying to kill me? I thought you’d want to do that before jumping straight into the bed.” Unlike Laena, I could tell she tried to fight away a grin. Apparently neither one of us had it in us to stay pissed off at each other. Goddess, we seemed a bit pathetic. 

“Because if we start killing each other, there’s no way we’ll save Landrelia. There’ll be no mothers for the girls to come back to. And they deserve a family, especially after what ours turned out to be,” Myn answered. I’d need time to think this through again, and Myn probably would as well. “Sometimes I think we should just leave, or hide. It’d save the girls from trouble and heartbreak, give us a chance to settle down for once.” 

I shook my head. Why would she say something like that? We’d be no better than Lithmyr, or Tary. They were selfish enough to leave and do whatever other horrid things they’d done. Lithmyr became a rapist, and a kidnapper, and a Goddess forsaken murderer. Tary abandoned me to Selindil, tried interfering with my life. Is this what Myn was talking about? Is this what she wanted?

“No. That’s about as cowardly as my she-bitch relative. You know, the one who almost killed me. Besides, it’d set a bad example for the girls.” 

She rolled her eyes at me. “Yes, yes. Because they’re impressionable, young, and will grow up thinking that running away will solve all your problems.”

Now she confused me. What did she mean by the girls being impressionable? Elari was already smart enough to start using spells I’d sometimes use to heal. Raeni could shoot a bow better than I could, but that might just be because I had no skill in using a bow. “No, because I’m pretty sure Elari would be pissed at me for eternity if I dragged her away from her best friend.” Oh, by the Goddess I hoped Myn didn’t hear about what advice I gave to Laena.

“Okay, fine. You’re right on that account.”

I nodded once at her. “We should probably set up the rest of our new residence.” Our exchange of words and gushing of feelings finished, and Myn agreed as she turned immediately to start finding a good spot her weapons.


	12. Departure

I began to frequent the gardens of Elunheim. Sometimes Elari would accompany me. Sometimes it was Raeni. More often than not, Myn dragged me back there sometimes to sit and talk, practice, or just sit. Or, of course, being Myn, she and I would do something… something a bit more than that.

Tonight I’d gone to clear my head over a quarrel Laena and Elari had gotten into. Raeni just hit the years where she’d be about as difficult as Elari had been the past couple hundred years. Laena looked the spitting image of Landrelia, aside from the beautiful amber eyes she sported. Elari, however, looked rather similar to someone on the Silverblade tree. I still couldn’t place who she looked like. I had no clue who fathered her, since Tary elected not to share. 

Each little girl began growing up into a young adult who thought they could challenge the world. I prayed the world would not rise again to meet that challenge, the way it had with us at their age. I’d not even been of age to fight, and after the war I’d turned into a war veteran. 

In the gardens, flowers bloomed. Someone, possibly the gardening young man Kyena had hired, planted the Alor’el, the lover’s leaf. Of course, it hadn’t bloomed. Legends always said it bloomed into hearts after a couple who shared the perfect love for each other walked near its seed. I’d seen it bloom once before.

Kyena and Draen were strolling through here, apparently with Myn trailing behind. I had been admiring some red-petaled flowers while debating on showing Myn and the girls. When they found me sitting on a bench and studying them, I had asked them for tools to try drawing them. As I had finished asking that, they stopped and stared at the vines, awed at seeing the blooms. Heart-shaped red petals, sprouting around the other ones I’d been observing. 

That had been the only time I’d seen it. Draen had admitted to seeing it once before, when Landrelia grew pregnant with Laena. Now, the blooms I’d seen then were no longer present, replaced now with those same red flowers plus smaller blue petals. Some purple ones peeked through here or there, and I wished I had something to sketch these out on. 

I took a seat on the bench and prayed for a moment. After the amount of angry bickering and angsty young adults trying to fight everything, I felt we’d need someone praying during this. And since nobody else truly prayed, I took it upon myself to do so. Very rarely would I catch Raeni doing so here or there. Good, since it might give her a sense of peace.

“Goddess, Elune, please hear my words in these times. Our family cries out for justice. I cry out for hope we might find Landrelia as soon as we can. She did nothing to warrant Nilan and Lithmyr snatching her from her children. They are left without a mother. Kalen is too young to recall her. Please, hear me out and grant us the wish we might bring Landrelia home. She is a good woman, and she has suffered too long.” 

Rustling behind some plants disturbed me from adding anything else to what I said, and so I stopped long enough to draw out a hidden dagger from inside the shirt too big for me. Another one of Myn’s, after I snatched one when I woke one night to find her already up. She’d been resting enough. I even agreed with her when Kyena mentioned she might want to heal some more before doing anything else. 

“Who is it. I don’t think Lady Stormbow likes intruders,” I said aloud, hoping to deter whoever came closer. I waited for the stranger to show themselves, which they did. I blinked away whatever I assumed to be in my eyes, thinking I saw some illusion.

“I’m Manadris? Just a gardener. Kyena Stormbow asked me to tend to them, and so I have.” Just the young man Kyena hired. I put the dagger away. Pulling a weapon on an unarmed gardener would look… less than kind, if anyone were to come back and see. “Apologies, if I have interrupted something. I only made to check on the blooms here.” 

I had to smile, and bite back laughter. “No, apologies on my behalf. I expected someone else, not you. I will depart and leave you to your work, Manadris…?” He hadn’t mentioned his surname. How would I address him, if I’d no clue of his name?

“Manadris Silverthorn. I assume you’re one of the Moonblades?” he asked me, brow furrowing in curiosity. 

“No,” I declined, shaking my head. “I’m just a priestess. And, apparently family enough that I share a bed with Myn’ra.” I hoped the young man caught my joke. I sighed relief when I caught the grin on his mouth and the accompanying chuckle following. “Nar Bladesong. It’s a pleasure, Manadris.”

His look of mirth faded when his eyes flew to my collarbone, where the Dragonmark rested. Oh, Goddess be damned, now I had an explanation to make up off the top of my head. “But, you’ve a Dragonmark like Lady Stormbow. Along with the other woman, Elariel.” 

“Elariel would be my daughter. So, well…. Alright, I don’t consider myself one. Just don’t mention this to anyone outside here. Asking because you want to meet us all?” 

Manadris chuckled, answering me with a nod. “Yes, actually. Kyena thought it’d be best if I were to at least know names, L--”

“No formalities. Just Nar.”

“Yes, Nar. But she thought knowing names would better help me in this place. So far I’ve only a couple more to meet. I should check the rest now, probably. My apologies for stopping to chat. Elune’adore, Nar,” he said, bowing his head quickly and awkwardly before slipping past to tend to whatever other plants I’d not seen yet.

A strange young man, but polite. I liked him already. I’d have to ask him about some of the flowers and herbs growing in here, since Kyena couldn’t possibly have them all memorized. (She probably did.) “Ande’thoras’ethil, Manadris Silverthorn,” I called back to him, making my way through the strange maze of a garden Elunheim had.

I reached the main building with little difficulty, finding myself wondering how much longer we’d be staying here. It couldn’t be forever. We had to leave at some point or another. Elariel had been frequenting the nearest town to escape from being stuck here all the time. I didn’t blame her for wanting to get out. One could easily feel cooped up here. 

My feet turned automatically on the path to the room I shared with Myn. She’d have some answers for me, hopefully. Asking Kyena or Draen that would seem rather rude, since they had offered to let us stay here for a time. On my way to our room, I caught sight of Raeni with her bow out in the yard shooting dummies and targets Kyena had set up for when she needed to practice. Of course, she had enough when she hunted or fought. Now it seemed they were set up only to allow Raeni her own time to practice.

Myn stormed down the hallway. I tried to open my mouth, but her hand gripped my arm as she began to drag me the opposite direction. I spun around as she kept going, forcing me to scramble to keep up with her strides. When she turned a corner, I had to jump forward as we stopped. “We’re getting out of here as soon as possible. I just walked in to see something I did not need to see.”

“What did you not need to see?” I asked, now suddenly afraid to get an answer to that question. Whatever she said next, I hoped it wasn’t anything to do with our daughters. Or Laena, for that matter.

“Do you want me to tell you what Kyena’s new mount is?” she quipped.

“No thank you.”

“Thought so. Where’s Elariel at, do you know? I wanted to tell her something, considering she’s a name day coming up. I figured she’d be ecstatic when she hears I’m willing to let her go into the sentinels,” Myn responded.

My eyes widened. Both of them knew I’d be fine with Elariel becoming one of the sentinels, but it being this soon shocked me. I kept forgetting Elariel had already grown up, much like Laena had. Goddess, those girls were inseparable forever. I wondered how they’d react to that. “I don’t know where she is, but give her a few years. I don’t want her rushing off and doing something that could hurt her so soon.” 

“They aren’t going to be girls forever, Nymia.”

“I know, just give them a couple more years.” 

~~~~~

Several years later, we still resided in Elunheim. Kyena finally carried another child, and each of us hoped this one would survive. After Landrelia delivered the others, they were either stillborn or didn't live long enough. Draen had been getting increasingly more frustrated as Kyena swelled. He had lost three children. I didn't blame him for his actions, considering the amount of pain accompanying the times when she was pregnant.

Landrelia had delivered the last three. Landrelia could not deliver this next one. Laena began to act restless, trying to sneak out here or there, whenever she could. Sometimes I'd see her, but I'd never stop her from going. One time I walked in on her about to walk out for who knows what. I only asked if she had the dagger. I let her go afterwards. She had her own life to live, and it shouldn't be under Kyena’s protection all the time.

“Nym, Nym! Whatever you're doing, hurry it up because Kyena is having a child and you're the only one able to deliver it right now!” Why did I always get woken up because of some dire emergency? I shoved myself out of the bed, clothed in my own robes for once. But I still looked like a tired mess, although I could deal with it when Kyena was possibly in the middle of birthing a child.

I ran through the halls to where Myn said Kyena would be, feet sliding as I tried to sprint faster than I could. Oh, Goddess, this would be a hell of a thing I did. Couldn't this kid have waited for me to wake up a bit?

I burst into the room and found Jaleth with her, strangely enough. I would have assumed Draen might be there instead. “Where's Draen at? Go get him right now,” I ordered. Jaleth nodded and took off to find his closest friend and Kyena’s mate. I added quietly, so no one could hear me, “And Elune, let this child live. I hope I don't fuck something up.” 

I did my best trying to talk with her, giving the instructions to try and make the process easier. I had children, but I didn't carry them. I didn't have a way to know about whatever pain she went through. 

Jaleth came back with Draen in tow a bit later than I anticipated. He took over trying any kind of conversation and support he could. Whatever thoughts raced through his mind, I couldn't tell based on his expression.

The babe acted about as stubborn as Kyena did, but eventually came out. Hours later. My stomach growled with hunger, but I had enough of… birth things on my hands to prevent me from eating. Along with a child, loud and small and--

Alive. I admit to being awed, handing the child off to Kyena. “Good job, you have a daughter,” I awkwardly croaked. What do you say to someone who just had a child come out of them? I didn't know, since I'd never delivered a child before. “Oh, Goddess. The girl took forever, Kyena. Stubborn.”

A faint, tired smile graced her lips. I went to a nearby basin and washed off my hands and forearms. I hadn't gotten too dirty during this, but after seeing more of the kaldorei body than I wanted to see, I could do for a nice soak. While Kyena caught her breath and Draen marveled at his living child, I went to announce to Jaleth and Myn that we could welcome another Moonblade. Happily. 

Kyena mumbled something none of us caught, and Draen looked confused. “What did you say, shari?” he asked as he brushed some hair out of her face.

“Her name is Yenas,” she rasped. I had apparently missed some of their exchange. I didn't need to hear most of what they said, anyways. 

“Yenas Stormbow. My daughter.” Draen sounded breathless, happy, finally happy, that one of his children lived. Kyena still had sweat plastered to her brow and strands of hair sticking to her forehead. I understood the wonder in his voice. He deserved the girl, and so did Kyena. 

The day passed by and I still remained in awe I had delivered her child. And a living one. I sat silently in my own stress, worrying the child might die, might start acting strange, might suddenly cough and cough and then die. My worry was unfounded. Nothing happened. Yenas still breathed, still remained noisy and kept my headache a present, constant friend throughout the night. 

One night, while Kyena cared for Yenas, Myn had decided to go to the gardens. I'd asked her if she wanted me to accompany her. She declined my offer and said she'll take that one up later. I tried asking her why, though she didn't answer.

The following weeks, I didn't see Laena or Manadris. And then Draen, Kyena, and Myn left for some time. Only Kyena and Myn returned. Something had left Kyena, leaving her as a husk of herself for a time. And then, after all that happened, Yenas became Draennah. Elariel left for the sentinels. She didn't even ask Myn to do her facial tattoos. My heart broke a little more each time this stuff happened. It happened too closely together. Loss after loss after loss.

Soon enough, I peeked Kyena finding comfort in Jaleth. Myn had been right, I did not want to see Kyena’s new mount, though I already had. Passing by their room one night, I heard Jaleth mention Draennah being his daughter. I did not mention it to anyone.

I soon sought my own comfort in Myn. Why didn't I ever ask her about making this, making us, for real? I should have by now. Kelemval had done so with Arathris. But I had ruined that. Raeni had very little family left to be around now. Her sister and Laena had disappeared. Draen disappeared. Landrelia kidnapped. Even that nice young man who knew us all by name had vanished the night Laena did.

“Myn, lakhos. We should leave. Raeni being around all this isn't good for her. I don't want her spending the rest of her childhood in a house filled with sorrow,” I whispered one dawn. Gentle beams of sunlight began peeking through, tiring me out after the wild pain running rampant through this family happened.

“I agree with you. K’laen dracon, what'll happen if we leave, though?” she asked. Something I'd not thought of. Liarra had been in Winterspring since we moved into Elunheim. Kelemval still hid. What would happen to them once they heard we'd left?

“I… I don't know. We could go to Winterspring, you know. We deserve a break after all this shit we've been flung through.”

I felt Myn nod her head. Her heart beating in my ears reminded me she still lived, still cared for her family. Her scar kept making me think back to Lithmyr and his attack. Kyena still thought it to be Fanarol. My uncle wouldn't do it, but Lithmyr would. Finally she answered me.

“Let's do it, then. Go to Winterspring.”


	13. Gone

Moving to Winterspring made me realize how very few articles of snowy-and-freezing weather clothes I had. I spent the first days there wishing I'd said nothing to Myn about it. The woman would do whatever she set her mind to, and right now, while we moved to the coldest damn place since Selindil’s icy heart, she had also set her mind to hunting down and killing the rest of my family, probably. Or it could have just been Lithmyr.

It took a good while to build a house, especially since snow never went away in Winterspring. After some years passed, we were all set to move in. And we did. One night I recalled commenting on how we’d turned into Kelemval, due to our hermiting in a rather remote location. Hardly a thing happened for long enough. Raeni welcomed it.

She spent the rest of her childhood practicing with everything she got her hands on. One night, Myn and I decided to formally train her in what we were best at. Raeni’s skill with a bow already looked good, perhaps as good as Myn’s when she fought during the War of the Satyr. How long ago that seemed. Eventually, they’d take the time here or there to get a bit competitive and use me as a judge. 

When Raeni didn’t mess with that, she learned what she could from me with swords and daggers, plus a staff. She confessed how she’d want to wield Al’zin for her own sometime in the future. I promised her that much. Whiyarmir Silverblade forged that sword as a sister to Silverblade. He wished only the worthy might wield it. Raeni was about as worthy as it could get. I, however, didn’t understand why I didn’t give her the blade immediately. Elune knew I shouldn’t be using it as my own. 

And then, Raeni came of age. She could finally run off and do something foolish like her sister had. I prayed she wouldn’t. I prayed Raeni would have more sense in her than Elariel had. Nearly every single night, I always found myself trudging out into the forest under the guise of searching for whatever berries there were (and thankfully there always were) and prayed for my daughter.

Elariel hadn’t asked Myn or Kyena to do her tattoos. Eraenia did. But she asked for two tattoos instead of just the traditional facial ones. She chose black and purple. Purple like the dusk, purple that made you think of a bruise, purple that caused you to second-guess your actions and cause you to regret something. She chose it for a reason, and black and purple blended across her face into tattoos of long wings down her face and around her eyes. Shadows.

The other tattoo she had inked into the back of her neck. Two crossed arrows, as a reminder of the friendship she shared with Elariel and Azshulaena. I wondered where Laena and Manadris had run off to, and if they were faring better than those in Elunheim.

“Min’da,” Raeni called one night. Snow blocked any sort of pathway, so she’d taken to making one out of the snow. Myn and I came to her to hear her. “I was thinking. Elari, Laena, Manadris, they all ran off to pursue their lives. You did this as well, didn’t you, K’laen Min’da?” 

I nodded once. “That was because the woman who showed up years ago, when Kalen hadn’t even been thought of, did horrid things to me. I had to escape or I’d have died. It’s different than why your sisters ran off.” I could see the understanding in her eyes as she responded with a nod of her own.

Myn stood at my shoulder with me. We both knew the value of warmth, companionship, and I think we both knew what our last daughter was about to ask of us. Behind us, where Raeni couldn’t see our backs or hands or the slight bulge of the hidden dagger each of us carried, our hands were twined together. “It’s why I want to ask you if you’d support me in my choice to join the Sentinels. Like Elari did.”

We thought right. My heart ached, but I wouldn’t hold her back from what she wanted to do. “Are you absolutely sure? There’s always a chance we will have to fight again,” Myn reminded her. I stole a glance at her face, taking that brief infinity to memorize every detail of her face again. She always seemed so stern now. I knew why.

Raeni nodded again. “I know. I’m not going to do something foolish like Elari. It’s why I’m asking you instead of disappearing into the night with a dramatic flare.” I choked back laughter, though a noise did make it through. Our daughter gave me a look.

“Fine, fine. I’ll relent. Keep that sense of humor,” I told her.

“Only if you keep it down when I’m trying to sleep,” she quipped back. And there went my face, turning a shade darker each second. Myn erupted into laughter. Somehow I knew it was Myn who parted that sense of humor off to her.

Raeni spent her remaining time with us as best as she could. She came home with game as much as she could, did as much work as possible, just to give us an easier load. “Eraenia Mysanne Bladesong, are you doing this because you think your mothers are getting old?” Myn made the jest one night as our daughter--no, Raeni was definitely Myn’s little girl--chopped more firewood for when the temperatures dropped lower.

“No! Maybe I’m doing it to be a good child for once. You said yourself one night that I acted like a troublemaker when Laena and Elari hatched a plan.”

Myn could only smirk. “Okay… that makes sense. Don’t give anyone else the hell you gave us k’laen lakhos.” Raeni certainly had gotten many of her traits from spending too much time with the wolf the Moonblades grew too accustomed to. 

If Myn was anything other than kaldorei, she was a wolf. A wolf with her own pack. However much it splintered, her daughters, niece and nephew, and her brother all were her very own pack.   
“Raeni, k’laen lahkos?” I asked for her. She answered by strolling casually into the room with a skinning knife hanging off her belt. “Cleaning out some game?” 

She nodded once. “Yes. I figured I’d be a good child and clean some meat for you before I left. And, well, salt it too. Since we’re kind of in the middle of winter. Eternally. I can’t wait for spring.” Raeni paused and waited for something. Whatever she waited on I didn’t know. “Ugh, K’laen Min’da. Winter? Spring? Winterspring?” 

I chuckled and realized her pun. “Ha-ha, very amusing. I wanted to ask you if you’d care to have Al’zin with you. It’d be only fitting for you to carry it.”

Her eyes lit up at hearing that. She opened her mouth but hesitated before she answered. “No. Keep it. I wouldn’t have any way to use it. I plan to fire a bow, K’laen Min’da. I don’t think I can with an ancient and deadly greatsword strapped to my back.” 

Before either of us knew it, Raeni left. All I had left of my youngest was the memory of her and the fear she’d get herself into the trouble Elariel did.

Within a month, I made my way to a nearby temple to inform them of my status as an out-of-duty priestess. I’d only go back if the kaldorei peoples needed able-bodied fighters in some new war. Myn and I eventually began to frequent Kyena and the nearby Starfall Village or the temple. All in an attempt to mask the sorrow we felt from seeing another child go. Fearing they’d never return again. 

Myn and I began to grow more distant as friends. I pretended it didn’t bother me, that what we used to do had only been a way of occupying time. Silverblades apparently had a history of falling hopelessly in love with a woman. My proof: Lithmyr, and his unrequited love for Taryanda. Whiyarmir always had an impossible love for Fyryanna, and one day she simply took him to bed. My relative, Viersin Silverblade, a court mage to Azshara herself, also had an impossible love. He loved another court mage, a woman of lower birth but still Highborne. Caelen Starheart. As far as I know, she chose another man and had Sheodraen and Rynath. Both of whom were dead.

The greatest tragedy that comes to mind is that of Tir’nael, my grandfather. He pined for a woman by the name of Kaemysa Shaderunner. She never once gave him a second thought, and the night he was mated to a woman from the Issra’kalah House, she finally looked at him. The Issra’kalah were always renowned as one of the great noble art houses, their name meaning “Painter of the Stars”. That House went extinct in name when they mated their only child, Mithania, to Tir’nael. Only a few nights later, Kaemysa Shaderunner turned up dead, along with most of her House. The few distant relatives they had suddenly swore themselves to the Silverblades, along with the Issra’kalah.

I was doomed to repeat their tragedy. Oh, how I loved being a Silverblade. Will there ever come another day where a Silverblade is cursed to have an unrequited love, aside from Whiyarmir? Probably not. 

“Nym! We’ve found her. We’ve found Landrelia!” I was jolted out of the book I’d been reading when Myn suddenly appeared with this news. Landrelia, found? Finally. Four thousand years--hell, getting close to five thousand, and we hadn’t found a trace of her. And now… Kalen would finally meet his mother.

“Give Lithmyr hell, if you find him. Kill him if you want.” 

“You’re not coming?” she asked, confused.

“I cannot face that man again. He did… things. Things to me, to my fat--to my anta’nar. Don’t make me face him again.” 

Myn understood.

So much of our time spent away from each other, planning, planning, planning, and Myn left, and then came back. “She’s gone.” She sounded defeated, broken. They hadn’t saved Landrelia. I went over to her and pulled her into a hug. I couldn’t bring myself to say I was sorry. If I had gone, Landrelia might have been saved. But I stayed behind, like a coward. The girls had a coward for a mother, and Myn had a coward for a best friend.

“What did you find?” I asked, finally having the heart to say something. Myn pulled away from me and wandered into the bedroom. Something had happened, or someone had been there, that caused her to act this way.

She didn’t say a word. She uttered something about Rynath, but I caught none of it. Myn seemed… defeated, like she’d lost any hope. As the nights dragged on, she slowly returned to the way things had been before. Finally I heard Myn mention their findings of Landrelia, of Rynath. Living, breathing, sorrowful little Rynath. Delin would have been just like him. 

I spent that night away. I finally grieved for my little brother. I felt sorrow and knew pain. I didn’t know I had never let it out. I’d simply… bottled it all, locked it away, hoping no one would ever find out. I did not return until the next night. Myn asked a brief question. She was satisfied with my lie. 

I am a liar. A liar. A liar. Liar. 

Eventually Myn spilled a little more of what happened the night she went to join Kyena in liberating Landrelia from Lithmyr. Goddess watch her, the woman did nothing to warrant this sort of behavior towards her. 

Myn informed me of having a cousin. Another little cousin I already cared too deeply for. A girl this time. And with both Moonblade and Silverblade blood. Something in my chest told me I’d have to search for her, to keep her safe.

“Myn, what’s her name?” I asked her that night. 

One word. “Taylande.” My fists clenched. Fanarol named her. He had to have given her that name. It bore too much semblance to Taryanda, who, in turn, had been named for her ancestor, Tor’landa. I prayed this girl would be a fighter. 

No other questions. No other answers. Nothing from Tary. I needed nothing from Tary. I would contact Kyena, send her a letter about the events of that night. 

I sent Kyena a letter, thanking her for finding the girl. Perhaps I’d visit her on my own time some day. Afterwards, I sent Liarra her own letter. She’d not heard a thing from me in some time. I thought it only right she get some update from me. Kyena had answered almost instantly. Her handwriting was slapped onto the page haphazardly, like she’d hurried to do it. 

_Nar,_

_I do not care what you think of Fanarol Silverblade. I do not want to know what you think of them. There are few of Silverblade blood I tolerate. My sister delivered into this world another cousin. She is of Moonblade descent as well, which I pray Myn’ra has told you. Her name is Taylande Moonblade. Lithmyr has stolen her away. I intend to find her, and her mother, as soon as I can. Pray that Lithmyr does not treat her as harshly as he did you._

_Signed, Kyena_

I would protect the girl if it meant my death, and through whatever means I could. If it meant I hunted down Lithmyr personally and gouged out both his eyes I would do it. Kyena had my full support backing her. Perhaps I should deliver to her Al’zin.

Regarding Liarra’s letter, it took her some time but I received an answer. It was written formally, not unlike Liarra to do so. But it also called for Myn’ra and me by name to answer a new threat following the desert Silithus and the idea to turn it into a forest. I told Myn about this update, and so we answered the call. 

The Sisterhood, it seemed, remembered my statement years ago. They were to have me serve as a sentinel as well as a priestess.


	14. Silithus, Arrival

The night my daughter left became the night Myn and I truly discarded the friendship we’d shared. My visits to the temple were frequent, more frequent than my stays at home. The few times I’d gone back there Myn always had someone over. A woman. I pretended it never bothered me. I pretended I‘d been too preoccupied with something else. 

I now spent my days and nights at the temple within Winterspring.

“Please, sister, do not send my children there! I don’t want them to endure what I did years ago,” I spat at one of the sentinels.

“Priestess Bladesong, calm yourself. I can assure you this will not be like the war that shattered the world so many years ago. What, do you plan to serve in their stead?” she asked me. The woman had a smirk on her face that communicated she’d won our spat. 

I gritted my teeth together and reined in the urge to smash my fist into her mouth. “Yes. Send Sentinel Glaivesong--if that’s what she goes by now--somewhere nearby, perhaps on the border. As for our other daughter, please, keep her as far away from it as possible.”

Her quill scrawled across the paper laid in front of her. I took note of the unnaturally tight grip she suddenly had when I mentioned Raeni. I’d ask about it later. The way she wrote and how her head hung angled over the paper made sure I’d not be able to spot what she wrote. Somehow I knew what she’d next say would not bode well for one of my daughters or for myself. 

“I can move Glaivesong’s unit to the border. They’ll simply get stragglers. As for Sentinel Eraenia, I cannot. She’s already been sent. General Feathermoon has already given the order for that. If it helps, she’ll be part of a mounted cavalry--”

“What kind of a mounted cavalry? A wind guard, saber rider?”

“I cannot say.” The look in her eyes told me she didn’t know for sure. Great, lovely, amazing, that my youngest would be in the thick of it. I gave the woman a curt nod and took my leave. My eyes wandered as I watched the disciples and senior priestesses go about like no fighting took place. They probably knew, though.

Some familiar faces stuck out in the crowd of people. Enough I recalled as having fought alongside them when I was a youth, and more from the War of the Satyr. I wondered where Kyena brought the next Moonblade-slash-Silverblade hybrid. She sent me a letter after finding her. Kyena did not specify where she’d taken the girl, aside from a temple of Elune. A small, fast sketch of what the girl--no, use her name, she isn’t some item--Taylande--looked like. 

Lithmyr had already given her her markings. He’d branded her with the ancient crest of Silverblade. He turned her into some kind of… animal, some kind of property. It sounded just like the Lithmyr I knew. I still bore the scar over my leg of the same thing he’d done to me. 

I searched the crowds in hopes of finding the girl. I searched and hoped to see Fanarol’s face, Landrelia’s face, hell, even Tary’s face in this child. She was too young to have already been thrown through that hell. 

I did not find her. 

As if in a trance, I somehow found my way to Starfall village, in the heart of Winterspring. The woman who tended the inn stood, as if waiting for me to arrive, at the entrance. I asked her for a room to stay in that night and into the next. I decided I’d stay here until orders arrived for me to depart for Silithus. 

The order arrived within a week. I returned to where Myn and I had stayed together for a time to retrieve my armors and weapons. When I got to that comfy little home in the snow I saw a fire that shined out through the windows. Silently, I prepared myself for what I might find inside. I’d taken enough time up standing outside in the cold. The snow began to pick up and it forced me inside at this point. 

I didn’t bother with knocking. On the only couch within the small sitting room rested a woman. Slender, with a petite face, in Myn’s clothing. Something inside my chest ached. This unknown woman stirred as I shut the door. Tiredness clung to her the way shadows clung to Lithmyr. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. I didn’t blame her. She’d seen me in passing and not up close before.

“Eru dal?” she asked. 

“Taylnar Bladesong. I live here. Your name, friend?” If there was irritation in my voice she did not comment on it. 

“Milady Bladesong--”

“Call me Nar, everyone does. And don’t pull that milady crap, we fought in a war to put an end to it.”

She nodded once, pushing off the couch to reveal that she, too, stood taller than me. Why didn’t I think that of her when I saw her. “I am called Asowen. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Your friend, Myn’ra, has recently… you can probably gather. Tell me, why is it you’re home at this time?” 

“The sentinels request me down in Silithus. Apparently every time the kaldorei fuck up, they call on me to come down and help solve the problem. Or, well, anyone with a trace of Moonblade blood.” 

This woman, Asowen, must have found it amusing by the way she laughed. Had I not been hopelessly in love with Myn, I'd have found it cute. “I didn’t know you were Moonblade, Nar. You don’t seem to have their features.” 

I only shrugged, making my way to the main bedroom. Thankfully Myn had left my belongings alone. Asowen, I noticed, made to follow me. I didn’t speak out about it. I didn’t want to upset Myn yet again, like I always somehow felt I did. “Yeah, well, I happened to inherit too much of the Silverblade side.” 

She must have reacted. She had to. The few people who weren’t family that knew, such as Liarra, were always shocked by it. I never think I’ll understand why. What did it matter if you had some great legacy? We’re all people. Some of us just happened to have relation to two or three great legends.

“I see. Myn never did mention it,” she finally answered.

“Wonder why.” I knew exactly why. “Hmph, I just might have to stay here for a while, see if she got the call to Silithus.” I went to the trunk sitting at the foot of where my bed used to be. The bed had, since my departure, been moved adjacent to Myn’s. Opening the trunk, I saw a dagger in there. It rested at the top of everything. The handle had been ornately carved. I didn’t own a dagger of any sort with a carved and fancy handle. 

Asowen’s, most likely. Or Myn’s. Something in my chest ached. I ignored it.

“You said Silithus?” Asowen asked. I only nodded once, seeing no reason to verbally answer her. “Myn and I received a personal summons from Kyena Stormbow herself. We’re to join with her force in the desert.” 

Kyena summoned them personally? Shit. _Shit._ This would not be good. I now had to return to the temple and double check just where I’d be going down south. “What did your letter say?” 

Asowen rattled off names she recalled reading from what Kyena had sent. Galidor. Maelorn. Ilae. Myn’ra. Whomever Myn shared her bed with. This soldier. That soldier. Some temple woman. Another some temple woman. Me. Three extra temple women plus this druid fellow or that druid fellow. A Vindren Sorrowgale. 

We’d all be together it seemed. Some group of those Kyena hand-picked for her unit’s dirty job. Of course, I should have known General Feathermoon would allow Kyena Stormbow to hand-pick her own unit. Everyone practically gave it to her after the legend she’d built around herself after seeing her fight in the war that shattered the world.

“I see. Has Myn already left or…?” I trailed off. I didn’t need to finish the question, nor did I particularly want to. Asowen already sparked this disgusting rage in me. I swallowed my emotions and move the dagger, proceeding to pull out some old clothing I’d reserved for times of fighting. 

“No, actually,” Asowen answered, “Myn’s simply out collecting food.” I nearly sobbed, and I didn’t know why.

“I’ll see you out there, milady Asowen.”

I packed everything quickly, and left as soon as possible.

~~~~~

Months. It took months to reach Silithus, and I had traveled down there by night saber with a cadre of sentinels. Silently I thanked them for their hospitality and willingness to lend me something more protective than a priestess’s robes. I’d told them of my intent to travel together and in numbers, as we’d have to do so anyways when we reached our destination.

The more ceremonial armors we wore to guard our larger towns and temples were abandoned for something more… practical. Since fighting in a desert would mean discomfort in armor anyways, I’d chosen a set of armor somewhere in the middle of the discomfort scale. Chainmail over leather over a linen undershirt and leather pants with greaved boots running to just above my knees. The backs of my legs, despite being covered by leather, would be more exposed. Everything had been colored more akin to that of Silithus, disgustingly enough.

When we arrived I parted ways and paid them back by giving them half my rations. Priestesses were used to fasting, I told them, before they begrudgingly accepted. It took forever for me to find Kyena, and I was not so fondly reminded of the war I fought as a child. 

“Sister! What do you seek?” a familiar voice asked. My hands, out of instinct, formed into fists as I spun around and saluted. “At ease, Nar. You’re too familiar with me as it is.” 

Liarra had crossed my path. I knew later on I’d be profusely apologizing for my lack of correspondence with her. I cracked a smirk at the sight of her. She dressed in armors much lighter than what I’d chosen. Liarra also rode on a saber whose furs were light browns that resembled the pale morning light. “Shan’do, I see you’re… wearing… leather.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh. Ah, Goddess bless my communication skills. “I plan on flanking them with my own unit. I heard my thero’shan will instead be joining with Fa’lore Dracon this time. Goddess be with you, Nar.”

“Where is she, anyways? I’ve just arrived. Yes, with the dragon’s flames on my back. I need no further jokes about my damned ancestors.” I narrowed my eyes due to the sunlight practically blinding me. Just my luck to arrive during broad daylight, during a low period of movement within the major encampment of the kaldorei military. 

“Fa’lore Dracon should be near the northeastern edges of the camp, closest to Archdruid Staghelm.” Liarra dismounted the saber and it grunted, sitting down with a huff. She turned to address it before returning her attention to me. “It’s been too long, thero’shan. How has time treated you?” 

I only shrugged in response. How did I tell her about what happened to me, being with the wrong people at the wrong time? “It’s been… interesting. My daughters are in this war. They shouldn’t be, yet they are. Elari is near the border, picking off whatever stragglers there are. Raeni… oh, poor girl. She’s with a mounted cavalry. I don’t know what kind of a mounted cavalry, but she’s with one.”

“Interesting? That sounds like soldiers getting orders. Nar, just tell me what happened.” 

My heart seemed to skip a beat. I ran through a mental list of all the things that had occurred since I’d last seen my mentor. “The girls are gone. Myn is with someone else. And… it seems the Sisterhood still has need of me. I’m getting too old for this shit if you ask me.”

I caught the hints of a smirk on her face, one she quickly masked with a stern look. “I’m much older than you are, my thero’shan.”

I sighed and nodded once. Liarra, as always, was right since she remained three millenia my senior. She had more experience than I’d ever hope to get. Liarra spoke once again, pulling me from delving too deeply into my thoughts. “My thero’shan, did you ever hear the story of why I became a priestess?” 

“I cannot say I ever heard even the quiet little rumors whispered in the temples,” I answered.

Something told me I would be here for a time while she recounted the tale to me. “Walk with me back to my tent, Nar. I will give you an excuse for being late to Fa’lore Dracon.” I nodded and followed her as she strode off, while I watched the great saber follow her like a cub would its mother.

I kept my mouth shut as she began her story. “Before the war that shattered the world, I lived in a fisher’s family. My parents had relocated to Ara’Hinam to try selling what goods my mother made from her abilities as a seamstress. My father joined the city watch, which, in that city, was controlled by Tir’nael Silverblade. He soon disappeared. After a while, my mother became pregnant and now had two daughters to support. I joined the Sisterhood to support my family. Which, I am sure, you did as well as I. Am I wrong?” 

I hesitated before answering. How did I always find ways to ally myself with people similar to me? “No, shan’do. You’re not wrong. Why did you tell me this, though?” 

We reached her tent soon enough, mostly due to Liarra speed-walking the rest of the way to her quarters within the camp. She took her time thinking of her response before she answered me. Would it be cryptic? Most likely. Enough of those I knew remained cryptic in their words to me. Goddess, if I could only get a straight answer for once.

“There are a few new disciples at the temple I’m serving at in Winterspring. I’ve a feeling you may have some family there soon. Thank you for joining me, thero’shan. From here just go straight and turn left at the start of the hill to Staghelm’s tower. You’ll find Fa’lore Dracon there,” Liarra answered.

I bowed my head to her, saluting at the end. “Yes, shan’do. It was good to see you, even if briefly amidst this chaos. I wish you luck on the field. Elune-adore.” 

“Oh, Nar. If you want to keep supporting your family, think on this while we’re stuck in this sandy hellhole: how far would you go for them?” 

I left soon after that and made my way to Kyena’s camp.


End file.
